Moon of Blood
by Lili-black89
Summary: Wilhelmina Murray, vampire, devient gardienne de nuit de Pourdlard en ce 1er Septembre 1975...
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic alors svp soyez indulgents !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

La vie est faite de choix. Ces choix entrainent soit des bonnes soit de mauvaises choses, si mauvaises que les répercussions sont terribles. Pour ma part, ça a été de sortir une nuit sans autorisation, suivre cet homme au combien mystérieux et étrange….

Ce choix a changé ma vie de façon irréversible et totale.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en 1975 et j'ai 3615ans. Vous l'aurez deviné, je ne suis pas humaine ou du moins depuis plus de 3600ans… Je suis un vampire, une vampire diurnambule, la dernière à ma connaissance.

Après être passé par la période bestiale (qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas éviter), période de mal-être, de nouveau bestiale, de sommeil, bestiale, ….à présent je vais vers ma période qu'on appelle « source ».

C'est-à-dire, le retour vers les humains, essayé de vivre parmi eux. Cela peut paraître masochiste, compte tenu du fait que de se lier avec des personnes qui sont condamné d'office. Sauf à les transformer ….

Quoiqu'il en soit, me voilà de retour parmi les humains. Pauvres petites créatures, bercé par leur quotidien répétitif, leurs soifs de pouvoir … combien de guerres… d'hommes morts pour des bêtises…

Et que vois-je à peine de retour ? La guerre… un certain Voldemort veut s'imposer sur les sorciers, les moldus eux subissant leurs guerre absurde…

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Mina, Wilhelmina Murray.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre imprévue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ce chapitre est plus long comme vous allez le voir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre imprévue**

Il est 2h du matin, Londres.

La veille, j'avais reçu un hibou. Chose très rare pour moi depuis plusieurs décennies. La plupart du temps, c'était Yuwé qui contactait les personnes.

Yuwé est mon animalia, je l'ai sauvée d'une meute de loups-garous, alors qu'elle avait qu'une semaine et depuis lors, on ne s'est jamais séparée depuis 1500ans. Un animalia pour ceux qui l'ignore, est une espèce quasi disparue, ces créatures magiques peuvent prendre n'importe quelle forme animale aussi bien « normales » (pour les moldus), que « magique » et communique par télépathie.

Mais revenons à cette lettre, lettre plutôt étrange. C'était un de ses « ami » qu'elle avait connu, il y a 40ans environ de cela. Albus Dumbledore.

Il lui demandait de l'aide… A elle, démon. Je dois avouer que j'ai du relire la lettre tellement ébahie par ce qu'il me demandait. Il faut dire qu'Albus a toujours eu un goût prononcé pour l'innovation et l'ouverture d'esprit mais là …

Lui demander de travaillé à Poudlard, comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal … Le ministère devait pas être au courant de sa demande sinon, surtout qu'on me croyait morte depuis une 50ène d'année.

Moi en professeur … diantre ! Non ! Je sais que je suis très âgée et donc anesthésiée de l'odeur du sang, la plupart du temps, mais non elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, ça serait tenter le diable et dieu sait qu'il aime ça …

Il lui demandait également de le rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur à 22h pour en discuter, car il se doute de mon refus. Quel esprit perspicace …

Sur cette dernière pensée, je me lève de mon lit (et oui, les vampires diurnambules ont un besoin de sommeil moindre que les humains mais présent, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ainsi..) et file sous la douche.

Diable que ça fait du bien, cette eau chaude qui réchauffe mon corps de 11°. J'ai besoin de me détendre avant de retrouver cet homme qui me demande de l'aide, vais-je faire le bon choix ? …

Je m'habille d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise serrée rouge pourpre et de chaussure noire à haut talon. Me maquillant légèrement d'un rouge à lèvre rouge bordeaux et de mascara pour accentuer mon regard bleu clair. Attachant mes longs cheveux noirs en un chignon lâche, laissant ma frange noire. Mettant mon manteau, Yuwé se réveille, me questionnant du regard.

- je vais au chaudron baveur voir Albus, tu viens avec moi ?

- _Albus ? Albus Dembledore ?_

- oui il veut me voir, il m'a proposé un poste de professeur à Poudlard, il est directeur de l'école maintenant. Et comme il se doute de mon reçu, il m'a demandé qu'on se voie. Surement pour me supplié et me faire craquer.

-_ il m'a toujours fait rire cet humains … mais tout de même, proposer un poste à un vampire … même si c'est toi … le ministère doit pas être au courant…_

- C'est mon avis également…

- _la malédiction doit encore être vivace …._

- oui … alors tu viens ? Ou tu préfères roupiller ?

- _hum oui, j'ai envie de sortir un peu_

Se transformant en serpent, d'une couleur noir, elle s'enroulant autour du cou de sa maîtresse sous son manteau.

Mettant ma capuche, je ferme la porte à clef d'un geste de la main.

La rue était déserte, hormis un couple à environ 500mètres. C'est étrange pour un samedi soir…

- sais-tu s'il y a un événement dans le centre ce soir ?

- _non, je te rappelle que ça fait 1an qu'on était dans cette chambre sauf pour allé se nourrir …_

- hum …

Il est vrai que depuis que j'avais appris la mort d'un vieux compagnon vampire. Ma morosité avait décuplée, les vampires sont peut-être immortel en ce qui concerne la jeunesse éternelle mais pour la mortalité ...

Repoussant ces pensées obscures, je me dirigeai vers une ruelle obscure sans éclairage pour pouvoir transplaner comme disent les sorciers. (qui a dit que les vampires sont pas capable de magie)

Regardant partout autour de moi, mon ouïe essai de détecter un bruit indiquant quelqu'un. Aucune respiration, aucun cœur qui bat …

L'allée des embrumes, quel endroit glauque tout de même. L'allée des aliénés oui !... Mon appétit m'avait appelé vers cet endroit, prisé des vampires assoiffé.

Les sorciers noirs, et les fous se côtoyaient, qui irait plaindre leurs morts ?

Me calant dans un coin, observant les passants se cachant sous leurs capuches, je cherche la personne …

Un homme se tourne vers moi, essai de distinguer mon visage. Il s'approche ...

- Bonjour, vous s'embler chercher quelque chose, puis je vous aider ?

Je contemplais cet homme, il avait une large calvitie, le regard fou, et les dents pourries. Assez bien portant, il suintait la transpiration et le whisky pur feu …

Rabattant ma capuche, il recula d'un pas surpris et ses yeux s'exorbitant. Son sourire s'élargit. On aurait dit un psychopathe ….

- Mademoiselle est tellement belle! Que puis-je faire pour voir ? S'agenouillant à mes pieds

- Lève-toi ! Et regarde-moi dans les yeux !

Il s'exécuta. Toujours tout sourire. Ce qui confirma mes pensées … un fou …

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Roger ! Roger McDiling !

Cette odeur … M'approchant, je lui effleure la joue… imaginant déjà ce sang … ce cœur palpitant accélérant quand …

- Adieu Roger McDiling, va en paix …

S'approchant d'avantage de lui, je le mordis en plein cou, reculant encore plus dans l'obscurité avec ma proie.

Une fois finit, j'abandonne le corps à même le sol… il sera retrouvé le lendemain voir plus … les vampires étant nombreux à venir ici pour chassé, ça n'étonnera personne.

Après avoir demandé à Yuwé si j'étais parfaite, nous continuons notre chemin en silence, sans faire attention aux passants. Quand soudain, je sentis une odeur, une odeur qui n'avait rien à faire en ces lieux sordides.

Alors que j'inspectais les lieux discrètement à la recherche de l'origine de ces odeurs, je les vis … 3 jeunes qui essayaient de se fondre dans la masse.

Que font 3 enfants dans l'allée des Embrumes ! ils sont suicidèrent ?

Je m'arrête, pourquoi je m'arrête ? … tampis pour eux s'ils se font tuer !

Mais quelque chose me perturbe, un besoin …

Sans s'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapproché d'eux, je n'avais pas envie de les tuer cependant. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, enfonçant leurs mains dans leurs poches. Je sentais Yuwé serrer mon cou en signant d'encouragement.

- Bonsoir puis-je savoir que font d'aussi jeunes gens dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Celui a gauche, qui portait des lunettes, regarda celui du milieu d'un air un peu paniqué. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent : des jeunes en soif d'aventures et de frissons …

- Nous nous promenons ! Répondis celui du milieu

Il avait un regard gris acier, et devinant des cheveux noirs ébènes sous sa capuche.

- Oui, en fait nous cherchions du sang de vampire pour une potion que nous devons préparer comme devoirs de vacances pour le professeur Slughorn. Et comme le vendeur du chemin de traverse en avait plus, on a décidé d'allé voir sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Hum, je vois… 3 jeunes garçons de 16ans, je dirais, vont sur l'Allée des Embrumes le soir à *regardant sa montre* 21h55 précisément, alors que les magasins sont fermé depuis longtemps pour allé cherché du sang de vampire qui est interdit à la vente, et donc absent des cours de potions.

Les 3 garçons la regardèrent les yeux exorbités. Un courant d'air souffla dans son dos, face aux garçons. Et d'un coup, celui de droite, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à lors, se tendit violemment. Les mains crispées, il leva la tête vers moi et plongea son regard ocre dans les miens.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas précipités. Levant la tête, je vis une femme et un homme, à l'air paniqué, regardant partout autour d'eux.

Celui de gauche et du milieu suivirent mon regard, et leurs visages se crispèrent et se regardèrent. Leurs gestes semblaient ceux de jumeaux, tellement synchrones.

L'homme et la femme se rapprochèrent et quand ils virent les 3 jeunes gens. La femme se mit à leur hurler dessus.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE UNE TELLE BETISES ! VOUS SEREZ PUNIS POUR LE RESTE DES VACANCES ! PAS DE QUIDDITCH ! RIEN !

L'homme avait plutôt l'air résigné, il devait avoir l'habitude des bêtises des garçons.

Il tourna son regard sur moi, et questionna du regard les garçons du milieu, aux yeux acier.

- Oh monsieur Potter, je vous présente ….

- Appelez-moi Mina

- Elle nous a questionnés sur notre présence … ici

- Je vous en suis reconnaissant mademoiselle ! Heureusement que vous les avez intercepté au début de l'Allée des Embrumes, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu leurs arrivés là-bas ! Merci beaucoup !

-Oh oui mademoiselle, merci infiniment ! reprit la femme

- Nous vous en faites pas, c'était tout naturel. Accentuant mes paroles d'un sourire franc

- Je me présente Robert Potter, et voici ma femme Eléna Potter et …

- Excusez-moi de vous couper mais je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois vous laissé, je suis attendu quelque part.

- Oh c'est à nous de nous excuser. Encore merci, au revoir !

Je m'éloignai à un rythme que je voulais rapide pour un humain. Ces gens … si gentils … Je regardai ma montre, 22h10. Ma réputation pour ma ponctualité vient d'être détruite à cause d'enfants …

Yuwé s'était glissé dans son dos, pour éviter d'être vu par les parents Potter. Elle se remit autour de mon cou.

- _Tu as l'air étrange, tu es sûr que ça va ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'aider des gens, surtout des enfants …_

- Oui, ça va t'inquiète pas.

Me voilà enfin arrivé ! Balayant la salle d'un regard, j'aperçois Albus au bar, discutant avec Tom.

Je m'approche, il avait tellement changé …

Tom m'aperçu, fronçant les sourcils. Son expérience de barman dans un bar magique, lui permet de reconnaitre plus ou moins la race de la personne. Et là, je vis qu'il avait deviné ma condition de vampire. Se rappelant surement pas de moi, cela faisait trop longtemps que j'étais venu, il devait avoir 17 ou 18ans. Et vu que je suis censé être morte carbonisée par un de mes ennemis…

Albus suivit le regard de Tom, et un large sourire éclaira son visage en me voyant.

- Mina ! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir depuis toutes ces années ! Tu n'as pas changé !

- Très drôle …

- Que veux-tu boire ? Je t'invite !

- Un whisky

- 2 Tom !

- Viens, allons nous assoir !

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, un peu à l'écart. Je le suivis et m'assis dos au mur, préférant continuer voir ce qui passait dans la salle. Instinct de préservation …

Il s'assit, avec ce sourire qui lui ressemblait tant et ces yeux bleu pétillant de malice.

- Alors Albus je t'écoute …


	3. Chapter 3 : Décisions

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 3 : Décisions**

- Toujours aussi direct et froide …

- Toujours aussi joyeux et calculateur, je te le dis directement, c'est non. Je ne suis pas pédagogue, et puis tu sais très bien que le ministère dira non. Surtout qu'il me pense morte, grand bien me fasse.

- Hum, oui tu as sans doute raison, j'avais espéré. Mais d'un côté, j'espérais également que tu refuses. Avec cette malédiction qui trône à ce poste, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Toujours aussi marrant…

Tom nous servit nos whiskies en s'excusant de nous avoir dérangés.

- Non c'est la vérité. Quoiqu'il en soit, comment vas-tu ? Je n'entends plus rien de toi, même Yuwé n'est pas venu me voir depuis plus d'un an.

- Je mène une vie tranquille ici, à Londres, depuis 1an environ. On a beaucoup dormir, il faut dire. Et toi ? J'ai entendu que Jedusor continuait son ascension et que tu faisais tout pour lui barrer la route.

- Oui, et je dois dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos. Il a de plus en plus de puissance… il a réussi a gagné la confiance de la colonie de vampire de Roumanie du Nord et d'un groupe de Loup-garou de Danemark.

- Du Danemark … Les Gorits … je comprends tout maintenant, tu m'as demandé de venir enseigner tout simplement pour avoir un démon sous la main en cas d'attaque d'un des deux clans sur l'école n'est ce pas ?

- Non je veux vraiment que tu viennes et il est vrai que …

La colère monta en moi, tel un poison … Les mains crispées, je ferme les yeux, respirant un bon coup…

- _Calme-toi Mina, il est sincère et tu le sais…._Me chuchota Yuwé.

- Je refuse toujours ton poste de professeur mais si tu as besoin d'un gardien, je suis d'accord.

- Un poste de gardien … je n'y avais pas pensé je dois avouer, mais c'est une très bonne idée.

- Je ferais la surveillance de nuit, et Yuwé le jour, si elle est d'accord.

_- c'est d'accord bien évidemment _

- Mais le plus dur sera de convaincre le ministère…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais au ministère demain matin.

Regardant autour de moi, je suis étonné qu'il y ait tellement de monde dans le bar.

- On est samedi soir, dit-il avec un sourire

- Oui, j'avais oublié … je ne suis plus habitué à côtoyer autant de personnes.

- Tu devrais t'y préparer pour Poudlard

- Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, un jour ou deux dans la foule et ça ira. Pour quand est la rentrée ?

- Le 1er Septembre

- Hum … d'après le temps qu'il fait, les jeunes dehors avec leurs parents, et la présence du professeur Slughorn au bar je suppose qu'on est en Juillet ou en Aout.

- On est le 28 Août, ça fait vraiment longtemps que tu étais sortie, dit-il avec un rire

- Arrête de rire de moi vieux fou avant que je t'arrache la langue ! Dis-je avec un petit sourire

- Bon maintenant, je dois trouver un professeur de défense … ce poste est vraiment un enfer …

- Tu trouveras comme toujours. Lui assurai-je.

- Bon je vais m'en allé, j'ai encore beaucoup de travaille.

- Au revoir Albus

- Pourrais tu m'envoyé Yuwé dans 2jours, je te dirais ce qu'il en ai avec le ministère. Au fait, préfères-tu venir par tes propres moyens, ou veux tu prendre le Poudlard express ?

_Le train … ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai pris …_

- Le train, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

La première fois que j'avais rencontré Albus était dans le train. Jeune garçon de 11ans, excité d'allé à Poudlard comme tous les jeunes de son âge. Il avait été le seul à ne pas avoir peur de moi …

Me faisant un baisemain, il s'en alla.

Regardant autour de moi, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Mais j'étais calme, aucun besoin m'assaillit. J'étais sereine.

Alors que je plongeais mon regard dans mon verre, j'entendis vaguement des gens assez bruyant rentré dans le bar et s'approcher de ma direction.

Alors que je portais mon verre à ma bouche, on me bouscula assez violemment. Comment ai-je fait pour rien anticipé ?

Des rires éclatèrent, croyant que c'était pour moi, je me releva d'un coup prête à en découdre violemment…. Lorsque je vis ce qu'il s'était passé…

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais était par terre, grimaçant. Deux garçons rigolaient aux larmes. Ils lui avaient sans doute fait un croche-pied….

Lorsque je me suis relevée, ils me regardèrent terrorisés. Ma colère irradiait.

Le garçon qui était tombé, se releva avec un peu de mal, se tenant l'épaule droite en grimaçant.

Je me repris assez vite, me plongeant dans son regard acier… C'était donc les garçons que j'avais croisée dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ce regard …

Soudain, la faisant légèrement sursauter, le garçons à lunette se leva et s'excusa pour la blague ne pensant pas qu'il tomberai sur moi.

Mon regard était toujours sur celui aux cheveux noirs.

Je me repris et regarda son épaule.

Lui retirant la main, je palpa légèrement son épaule endolorie.

- Ca devrait aller. Tu n'as rien.

- Waw j'ai plus mal, vous avez des doigts de fée en plus de leur beauté ! Dit-il charmeur.

Un garçon de 16ans venait de lui faire un compliment … Dans quel monde je suis tombée …

- Tu devrais faire attention où tu mets tes pieds…

- Oui, dis-il en regardant d'un air méchant ses amis. Je peux vous offrir un verre pour nous faire pardonner ?

- Non merci je dois partir, bonne soirée. Et n'allez plus sur l'Allée des Embrumes la nuit et sans un adulte.

Sur ce je partis d'un pas rapide, sans accorder le moindre regard aux gens qui m'entouraient.

Je transplana, à la sortie du bar, et retourna chez moi.

Enlevant mon manteau et mes chaussures, je me coucha sur mon lit, las.

- Je suis bien dans ma période source …

_- Je l'ai bien remarqué …_

Yuwé se transforma en chaton noir aux yeux bleu, et s'allongea sur un oreiller.

- _Dort ! Demain soir, j'irais voir Albus et je resterais avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne sa lettre._

- Merci Yuwé …

Et je m'endormis sur ces paroles, rêvant de l'humaine que je pourrais être …

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Reviews svp ! :p**


	4. Chapter 4 : Poudlard express

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 4 : Poudlard Express**

Après avoir dormi 3jours, selon les dires de Yuwé. Je me leva pour préparer mes affaires. Il était 10h, le train partait à 11h … je devrais me dépêcher.

Pendant que je préparais, Yuwé me disait les instructions d'Albus.

- _Une fois le train arrivé à Prè-au-Lard, tu devras aller directement au château par tes propres moyens. Il t'attendra à la Grande Salle. Tu pourras t'assoir à la table des professeurs. Il te présentera au moment du discours._

- Ok, t'a-t-il dit quelque chose au sujet du ministère ?

- _Il leur a dis qu'il avait engagé un vampire de confiance pour surveillé le château et le parc en cas d'attaque de vampire ou de lycans ou autres démons. Ils n'ont pas omis d'objections, du moment que tu avais un bracelet de contrôle…_

- Je savais bien que ce n'était pas tout beau tout rose… Dis-je aigrement.

- _Bah, ce n'est pas tellement grave. C'est juste contre les élèves et les professeurs. Mina, il est 10h30…_

- Bon ok, j'actionne la vitesse supérieure …

Je mis en mode vampire, la vitesse de mes mouvements multipliés par 10. En 2min, les valises étaient prêtes. Je m'étais habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir, de bottes noires, et d'un corset noir à lacets avec un collier en argent et rubis que lui avait offert Louis XVI. Je mis ma longue veste noire en cuir.

- _Tu es classe comme ça, tu fais … vampire ! _Dit Yuwé en rigolant.

- On me présente comme tel, il faut que je tienne le rôle.

Je pris mes valises, regarda en arrière si j'avais rien oublié.

- _Attend je vais prendre tes valises, je vais les emmener à Poudlard directement. Je te rejoindrais dans le train._

Yuwé se transforma en elfe de maison, pris les valises et disparue.

La rue était assez calme, quelques personnes me regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

Je ne leurs fit pas attention, et continua ma route jusqu'à la ruelle obscure que j'utilisais pour transplaner jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾. Cela faisait près de 80ans que je n'étais pas venu ici. La foule était dense et en effervescence. Les gens se bousculaient, les hiboux et les chats protestaient dans leurs cages, les enfants criaient, d'autres pleuraient dans les bras de leurs mères.

Après m'être remis du léger choc de cette vision dont je n'avais plus habitude, je me dirigeai vers une porte du train et m'y engouffra, me frayant un chemin parmi tous ces enfants qui me regardèrent d'un regard intrigué.

Tous les compartiments étaient complets, j'en trouva enfin un tout au fond du train.

Je m'assis en poussant un gros soupir. _Je suis enfin arrivée ! … _

Je rabats ma capuche, je vais peut-être pouvoir dormir un peu. Pourtant mon instinct me dit que non, je suis entouré d'humains, de jeunes humains instables et bourrés d'hormones.

Je cale ma tête contre la fenêtre, le train démarre, les rires d'enfants et leurs cries augmentes. Au bout de 5min, le train redevient calme, enfin …

Voilà 15min, que le train avait quitté la gare de King Cross', des bruits de pas me parviennent. Quelqu'un toqua sur la vitre et ouvre la porte.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mes amis et moi cherchons un compartiment mais les autres sont tous pleins. Pouvons-nous nous asseoir avec vous ?

Avec un sourire, je lui fis signe que oui de la tête. Ce garçon, était le garçon à lunette de l'autre jour. Il rentra tout sourire, suivit d'un garçon châtain clair plutôt petit et légèrement enrobé qui affichait un sourire timide.

Ils rangèrent leurs bagages dans les compartiments, et me regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

- Au fait excusez-moi, je me présente James Potter ! Dis le garçon aux lunettes rondes. Et lui c'est Peter Pettigrow. On a 16ans et on rentre en 6ème année.

- Enchanté messieurs, appelez moi Mina.

Soudain le regard de James s'éclaira. Et je m'étonnai qu'une ampoule ne fût pas sortie de ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

- Vous êtes la femme de l'Allée des Embrumes ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Je souris face à son insouciance et son impolitesse. Il fallait que je m'habitue …

- Vous le saurez bien vite monsieur Potter. Dis-je avec un sourire espiègle. Et vos amis ne sont pas avec vous ?

- Oh ils arrivent, Remus a du allé dans le wagon des préfets et Sirius est parti dire bonjour à ces admiratrices … dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. J'avais encore vu juste visiblement. Ce Sirius était bien un don juan de à peine 16ans, cela promettait pour plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le jeune Sirius rentra dans toute sa gloire. _En parlant du loup …_

- Hé ben, j'ai eu dur à vous trouver !

- Désolé, on ne trouvait pas de compartiment de libre et mademoiselle Mina a bien voulu qu'on le partage avec elle.

C'est à ce moment, qu'il me vit, écarquillant les yeux.

- Oh excusez-moi ! Je ne vous avez pas vu ! Mais vous êtes la femme du chaudron baveur ? Waw le monde est petit ! Je me présente Sirius Black pour vous servir jeune jolie demoiselle !

Il s'accroupit et me fit un baisemain, et le train s'ébranla ce qui le fit tomber à terre.

- Je suis également enchantée monsieur Black mais je vous assure qu'il n'est point nécessaire de vous jeter à mes pieds de la sorte à chacune de nos rencontre. Dis-je en souriant

Les deux autres garçons rigolèrent. Et Sirius se releva d'un air boudeur.

- Pourquoi le train a freiné comme ça !

J'ouvris la fenêtre et regarda dehors. C'était Yuwé, elle s'était transformé en Hippogriffe … pourquoi diable en Hippogriffe ? Elle me repéra, et monta sur le toit du train et se transforma en corbeaux et rentra dans la cabine.

- _Désolé des sombrals me poursuivaient, je me suis transformé dans le premier animal auque j'ai pensé …. _Dit-elle d'un air penaud.

- C'est bon, dort maintenant.

Sur ces mots, elle se blottit sur mes genoux. Les 3garçons, qui avaient assisté à la salle, étaient restés muets. Ce fut Sirius qui sortit de sa léthargie en premier.

- Hey les gars, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé hier sur le chemin de traverse.

Il sortit un livre énorme et visiblement vieux. Avec ma vue, je réussis, toutefois, à lire le titre : « Animagus, une épopée dangereuse et merveilleuse ». Après avoir vu le titre, James me regarda d'un air un peu paniqué, les joues rougissantes, regarda Sirius qui réalisa mon possible poste d'enseignante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas professeur. Je ne le dirais à personne. Dis-je en leurs lançant un clin d'œil.

- Vous n'êtes pas prof ? Vous êtes une élève donc ? Vous rentrez en quelle année ? Dis Sirius d'un air enjoué.

- Je ne suis pas élève également. Cela ne sert à rien de vous le cacher finalement, de toute façon, vous le saurez pendant le repas. J'ai le poste de nouvelle surveillante.

- QUOI ? RUSARD EST PARTI ? S'exclama James et Sirius en se levant de manière tout à fait synchrone.

- Hum je ne sais pas qui est ce monsieur Rusard. Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'en a pas plus dit sur ce sujet.

A ce moment-là, un troisième garçon regarda par la fenêtre et rentra. Il s'affala à côté de James en se frottant les yeux. C'était le troisième garçon aux yeux ocre de l'autre soir.

- Ca va Rem ? lui demanda Peter

- Ouais juste encore un peu fatiguer de …

- Remus ! Je te présente Mademoiselle Mina, c'est la femme de l'Allée des Embrumes, tu te souviens ? S'exclama James.

Remus se leva d'un bond, en observant d'un œil critique et colérique.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit. Je souriais toujours sachant parfaitement pourquoi ce Remus réagissait comme cela, mais étant donné que je ne savais si ces compagnons étaient au courant de sa situation, je préférais me taire.

- Euh Remus … ? Tenta Peter

Sirius se leva, et mis un de ses bras autour des épaules de Remus en souriant.

- Mademoiselle je vous présente le grand Remus Lupin. Dit-il en tapant l'arrière de la tête de Remus.

Me fixant toujours, il s'assit lentement sur la banquette en face de moi.

- D'où venez-vous mademoiselle Mina ? Lança courageusement James.

- J'habite depuis près d'un an à Londres.

- Vous avez quel âge ? Lança Remus.

- Hum, on ne demande pas ça à une jeune fille, mon garçon. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin. J'ai 18ans.

- Vous avez fait vos études à Poudlard ?

- Non j'avais un professeur à domicile.

- Vous …

Il fut coupé par Yuwé qui se leva d'un bond. Je la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- _Des Harpies approchent …. Je dirais 3… _

- Ont-ils l'intention d'attaquer ? Demanda-t-elle sans faire attention aux regards interrogateurs des 4garçons.

- _Oui ….au boulot ma vieille …._

Je soupira et me leva.

- Excusez-moi je dois vous laisser 5min.

J'enleva ma veste et sorta mon arme.

Elle avait l'apparence d'un manche de sabre japonais dont une petite aiguille à la base et seule une goutte de mon sang pouvait lui rendre son apparence de sabre perse.

J'ouvris la fenêtre, et m'assis sur le rebord. Les garçons n'avaient toujours pas bougé. C'est lorsque je m'assis sur le rebord que Sirius réalisa ce que je comptais faire.

- HEYY MAIS CA VA PAS ! VOUS FAITES QUOI LA ? cria-t-il d'un air paniqué en s'approchant.

- Je fais mon boulot … Yuwé va prévenir Dumbledore !

La concerné se redressa et s'envola.

- Bon à moi… Vous 4, vous ne bougez pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne, ok ?

Ils opinèrent de la tête.

Une fois sortie, j'entendis Sirius dire : « waw elle me plait bien elle ! » « Sirius elle n'est pas humaine … » « … »

Le louloup l'avait enfin deviné. Une fois sur le toit, je réalisa seulement qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

Je les vis, elles étaient bien 3. Horrible visages de femme d'une laideur sans nom, pourvu de dents aiguisées suintant de poison, des griffes d'une 20ène de centimètres, des ailes décharnées,…. La femme parfaite quoi ….

Elles se posèrent sur le train, rigolant en me voyant.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous jeunes demoiselles ?

- On veut du sang et de la peur ! De la chaire fraiche et des pleures ! Dis celle du milieu d'une voix stridente.

- Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête mesdemoiselles. Dis-je en activant mon arme.

- ON VA VOIR CA !

Elles m'encerclèrent en 1sec, tournant autour de moi. La première sauta sur moi, d'un geste souple du poignet, sa tête se détacha en un hurlement strident et se transforma en poussière de soufre, les deux autres me sautèrent dessus avec une colère inouïe. Ce qui était à mon avantage, la colère obscurcie l'esprit et donc mènent à des gestes inconsidérés. Je trancha de manière horizontale la 2ème et me retourna pour décapité la 3ème.

C'est en souriant que je rangea mon sabre. _Finalement je n'ai pas perdu la main, c'est comme le vélo comme dirais les moldus…_

J'attendis 5min, le temps de voir si un 2ème assaut était prévu ou non. Je resterais sur mes gardes tout de même, on se sait jamais …

Lorsque je revins dans le compartiment, les 4 garçons se levèrent d'un bond.

- Oui ? Demande-je

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda James.

- Trois Harpies ont voulu attaqué le train.

Les garçons retinrent leurs respirations. _Ils sont comiques …_

- Oulà ! Calmez-vous elles sont mortes ! Rigolai-je en fermant la fenêtre.

- Vo…Vous… vous le… les avez tu… tu … tué ? Bégaya Peter.

- Bien sûr

- Comment ? lança Sirius

- Remus ne vous l'a pas dit ? Dis-je surprise en regardant le jeune homme.

Les trois autres garçons regardèrent Remus d'un air interrogateur.

- Je … Commença Remus

- De toute façon, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Sur ces mots, je récupéra ma veste des mains de Sirius qui rougi. Lui lançant un sourire, je sortis du compartiment pour aller rejoindre le conducteur ne voulant pas plus de questions pour ce soir.

Yuwé revint 10min plus tard. Albus avait reçu le message, demandant à Yuwé de retourné lui dire que tout allait bien, que ça avait été un jeu d'enfant.

- _Je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur !_

- Reste là-bas une fois arrivée. Rigolais-je

Je repartis en râlant légèrement.

1h après, je le vis enfin … Un humain ne pourrait pas le voir, il est trop loin…._Cela faisait si longtemps… Poudlard … tu m'as tellement manqué_…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Des petites reviews svp !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Poudlard

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 5 : Poudlard**

Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, ni la forêt, ni le parc ….

A la seconde où le train s'était arrêté, j'ai préféré descendre et courir jusqu'au château. Alors que je faisais un tour du parc pour repérer les éventuels changements à l'extérieur, je trouva un étrange arbre aux branche noueuses.

Lorsque je m'approcha, les branches bougèrent, m'empêchant d'avancer. _Etrange …Pourquoi mettre un arbre pareil dans un parc d'école ?…_

Laissant ce mystère pour le moment, je me dirigea vers le château. Passant par une fenêtre ouverte du 1er étage afin d'éviter les élèves qui commençait à arriver.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, un chat me coupa la route. Il avait des yeux rouge brillant et son poil était sale, et surement bourré de puces …

Je m'approchai d'un pas, et il fila à toute vitesse. Je continua mon chemin, et soudain, un homme décharné, sale, avec des vieux vêtement miteux et l'air fou apparu devant moi.

- HAHA ! Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Je prévenir le professeur Dumbledore vous allez voir !

- Bonsoir monsieur, je présente Mina. Le professeur a du vous parlez de moi. Je suis la nouvelle gardienne de nuit du parc. Dis-je poliment.

- Vo... vous… vous… êtes Mina Cullen ? Le vampire ?

J'ai bien eu raison de ne pas dire mon nom finalement …

- Oui c'est bien moi ! Dis-je en lançant un sourire charmeur.

Il eut un sourire crispé, et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Merci.

La Grande Salle était comme dans mes souvenirs. Magnifique. Envoûtante.

- Mina ! cria Albus, faisant sursauter la table des professeurs.

Lui lançant un sourire espiègle. Il voulait montrer à ces collègues que je n'étais pas un danger.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me disant à l'oreille :

- Ils n'ont pas confiance, va falloir que tu leurs montre tous tes atouts.

- Ils devraient m'être reconnaissante pourtant. J'ai sauvé un train rempli d'élève de 3 vilaines harpies. Dis-je d'un faux air boudeur.

- Tien, assis toi à côté de moi ! Montrant la place à sa gauche, la droite était occupée par Minerva McGonagall que j'avais déjà vaguement rencontré.

A côté de moi se trouva un homme très imposant avec une énorme moustache.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle ! Je me présente Horace Slughorn ! Je suis le responsable des Serpentard et professeur de potion ! Dit-il fièrement lui tendant la main.

Surprise, je lui serra la main et il sursauta bien évidement au contact de ma peau glacée.

Ensuite, Albus lui présenta tous les professeurs. Ainsi que Hagrid, que j'avais déjà rencontré dans un pub il y a quelques années.

Deux minutes à peine après le bonsoir bégayant d'Hagrid, les élèves rentrèrent dans un grand brouaha. Albus me regarda d'un regard amusé.

- Je vois que tu t'es vite réhabituée.

Je lui souris pour toutes réponses.

Albus souhaita bon appétit et les plats se remplirent de nourriture diverse.

- Alors Mina, quand penses –tu pouvoir commencer ? Lui demanda Albus.

- Hum… ce soir si tu veux. Dis-je en regardant tous ces jeunes en train de manger.

- Tu n'es pas fatiguée avec cette entrevue avec ces 3 harpies ? Dit-il en se servant de la purée.

Soudain, quelque chose, que je savais sans danger, me tira le bas de mon manteau.

- Mademoiselle Mina ? Demande l'elfe de maison.

- Oui c'est bien moi, que veux tu ?

- Monsieur le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous donner ça. Dit-il en tendant une bouteille peinte en noire. Mademoiselle Mina, le Professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Piki d'en apporter beaucoup, Piki les a mis dans votre chambre.

-Merci beaucoup Piki, tu peux disposer.

- Merci à vous mademoiselle Mina. Et il disparu.

- Merci Albus, je suis touchée que tu penses à moi ainsi.

- De rien. Rigola-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Prenant la bouteille ressemblant à une bouteille de vin, je la débouchonna.

Respirant le contenu par le goulot

- Hum grizzly, j'adore. Dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

Le professeur Slughorn se trouvait beaucoup moins à l'aise depuis que l'elfe de maison lui avait apporté la bouteille de sang. Visiblement, il n'était pas au courant de sa condition.

A la fin du repas, Albus se leva et entama son discours sur les interdits et autres. Il présenta le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, un certain monsieur Linuris. Un petit homme bedonnant, aux longs cheveux gris qui sembla complètement perdu. Et il me présenta …

- Bien maintenant, revenons à des choses plus sérieuses. Comme vous l'avez peut-être entendu cet été dans la gazette, Voldemort a rallié à sa cause des vampires et démons. C'est pour cela, que cette année, j'ai décidé avec l'accord du Ministère, d'engager un gardien ou plutôt une gardienne. Mademoiselle Mina Cullen.

Me levant, je m'inclinais humblement.

- Miss Cullen surveillera, principalement le parc, ainsi que la forêt. Donc je conseille aux plus téméraires, de ne plus sortir la nuit après le couvre-feu.

Je dois préciser … que Miss Cullen n'est pas une sorcière, ni une cracmol mais un vampire.

Un grand brouaha s'en suivi comme prévu…

- S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! cria-t-il. Bien, Miss Cullen a un total contrôle sur elle-même. Je la connais personnellement depuis très longtemps et je me tiens garant d'elle.

Regardant les élèves, je réussis à repéré le club des 4 du train. Ils étaient à la table des Griffons. Ils me regardèrent d'un air choqué sauf Remus qui avait l'air de tout comprendre.

Albus finis son discours et souhaita la bonne nuit à tous.

Albus lui montra le chemin de sa chambre, pour qu'elle puisse se changé avant de commencé sa surveillance.

Elle se trouvait au 5ème étage de la tour Nord. Elle était gardée par un tableau représentant une femme aux cheveux bleus se coiffant au bord d'une rivière.

La chambre était plutôt belle, teinté de mauve. Un lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire, une commode, un bureau et un fauteuil à l'air accueillant se trouvait au bord de la fenêtre.

Yuwé était roulée en boule sous forme d'un chat noir et dormait profondément.

- J'espère que la chambre te plait. Dis Albus en souriant.

- C'est parfait Albus, merci beaucoup.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir commencer ce soir ? En la regardant d'un air soucieux.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis si je fatigue, je demanderais à Yuwé de prendre ma relève.

- D'accord, soit prudente et s'il se passe quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me prévenir.

- Oui chef ! rigolais-je en imitant le salut militaire moldu.

- Ah au fait ! Il sortit un bracelet de ma poche. Je vais devoir te mettre ça. Dit-il avec une grimace. Il est censé te brûler si tu as des idées … sanglantes envers un élève ou un professeur. Il n'y aura que moi qui pourrait l'enlevé.

- Hum, je suis censé te dire merci mais j'en ai pas trop envie. Dis-je avec un sourire amer.

Il me le mit et me souhaita la bonne nuit.

Enlevant ma veste, je regarde dehors. Tout est calme, il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir. Tant mieux j'aurais une meilleure vue. Regardant Yuwé dormir, ça lui donna envie… Mais non, je dormirais demain…

Je préféra changé de haut pour mettre un simple t-shirt noir, remis ma veste et mis ma capuche.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et me mis debout sur le bord extérieur. Sautant de rebord en rebord. Soudain, j'entendis des voies et des rires. Sans m'en rendre compte, je mettais rendue à la tour des Gryffondors.

Et je les entendis …

- Hey Rem !

- quoi Sirius ?

- Tu ne vas pas étudié maintenant quand même ! lança Sirius.

- Laisse-le tranquille … dit Peter.

- Je n'étudis pas, je vérifie un truc …

- Quel truc ? JAMES ARRETE DE FAIRE DES … cria Sirius.

- Pourquoi elle me fait cet effet ? Quand je la vois, j'ai l'impression de … commença Remus.

- Oh notre moony est amoureux ! dit James.

- QUOI ? lança Sirius.

- Tout le contraire plutôt… cette envie que j'ai … on dirait que … le loup essai de prendre possession de moi pour pouvoir la … la tué.

- Hum vampire et loup-garou ne s'entendent pas, c'est bien connu. Dit Peter.

- Oui je sais, on me l'avait dit mais je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait un tel effet…

- Pourtant elle est tellement jolie … Dis Sirius d'un ton réveur.

_Alala les jeunes. _Rigolais-je.

- Ca y est, maintenant c'est Sirius qu'est amoureux … Dis James en rigolant.

- Elle me perturbe …

- C'est un vampire Sir', c'est normal … Dis Peter.

- Ouais mais expliquez moi pourquoi vous n'avez rien senti vous ? hein ?

- ….

- Sir', un pantalon ça se met au niveau des jambes, pas au niveau des bras … Dis James en éclatant de rire.

Et se fut, le fou rire généralement. Rigolant doucement, je décida d'arrêté mon espionnage auditif, m'éloigna et alla entamé ma surveillance du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Cette année allait être intéressante …

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Des petites reviews svp !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Première journée

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voilà notre vampire est a Poudlard …**

***Merci à janeandteresa pour tes comms :) j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 6 : Première journée**

Il était 6h du matin quand Yuwé vint me relevé. Lui faisant promettre qu'au moindre problème, elle viendrait me prévenir.

Remontant la pente menant aux grandes portes, il se remit doucement à pleuvoir. _Quel pays …_

Lorsque je passa les portes, l'odeur de la nourriture m'assaillit. Et c'est en retenant ma respiration, que je continua mon chemin vers ma chambre. L'odeur de nourriture humaine …

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Cullen !

Me retournant, je vis que c'était le jeune Remus Lupin. Il courut vers moi.

- Mademoiselle, je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite … dit-il avec un air honteux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute je le sais. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé de moi ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

- Non pas encore mais ça ne saurais tarder je pense. Me demandes-tu ça à cause de ta lycanthropie ?

- Vous .. vous.. saviez ?

- Bien sûr, comme toi, tu savais que je n'étais pas humaine. On le sent par l'odorat et par l'instinct. Je sais que tes amis sont là mais si, un jour, tu as besoin de parler à une personne de plus ou moins de ton monde, je serais là. Dis-je en souriant.

- Comment savez-vous que mes amis sont au courant ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Votre comportement à tous le prouve, votre complicité, vous êtes liés.

- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

-De rien, mais tu devrais allé manger avant le début des cours !

- Oui j'y vais de ce pas, au revoir !

Et il repartit en courant.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le 5ème étage, la rencontre de plusieurs groupes d'élève était plutôt marrante. Tous longeaient les murs à ma vue, pensant surement trouver un passage secret ou alors qu'un mètre en plus entre eux et moi allait changer quelque chose en cas d'attaque de ma part…

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me laissa tomber lourdement sur mon lit. Me redressant péniblement, j'enleva ma veste, mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Et me plongea sous les couvertures, plus par envie que nécessité.

J'ai l'impression que ça faisait à peine 2min que je m'étais endormi quand un grand bruit me réveilla en sursaut. Intriguée, j'enfila mon pantalon et sortie dans le couloir. Mon couloir n'avait pas de classe, bien heureusement… Ecoutant attentivement les bruits qui me parvenaient des étages inférieurs, je ne distingua aucun bruit qui aurait pu me réveiller de la sorte…

Je retourna à mon lit douillet, me replongea dans mon ancien refuge. Quand soudain, un bruit strident retenti ! Me faisant faire un bond de 2mètres …

_La sonnerie … LA SONNERIE DES COURS …. Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ?_

Albus n'avait même pas insonorisée la chambre ! …

Je regarde l'heure, 9h … respirant un bon coup, je remis mon pantalon et sortis de la chambre.

_La journée commence mal … _ Je croisa quelque élèves qui n'avait pas cours et fut surprise de rencontré Remus.

- Jamais 2 sans 3 comme dit le proverbe. Dit-il en souriant.

- Je dois dire que ton comportement est à 180° d'hier. Dis-je surprise.

- J'ai décidé que mon loup ne déciderait pas de mes choix, surtout si c'est à cause de l'odeur. Chuchota-t-il de peur de se faire entendre.

- Tu as bien raison ! Dis-je en souriant. Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Si mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait appelé à son bureau, je ne sais pas pourquoi …

- Bah tu vas vite le savoir ! Je t'accompagne, moi aussi j'ai 2 mots à lui dire …dis-je d'un air revêche.

Ils rigolèrent jusqu'à la statut phénix menant au bureau directorial.

- Oups j'ai oublié de demandé le mot de passe au professeur McGonagall ! Dit-il d'un air désespéré. Vous le savez ?

- Hum à vrai dire, moi non plus mais je vais essayer quelque chose qui devrait marcher…

M'approchant du phénix, posant ma main sur le bec de la statut. Je prononça mon vrai nom « Minéisa ». La statut les laissèrent passé.

Toquant à la porte, je l'ouvris pour découvrir Albus en train de lire son courrier.

- Ah entrez Monsieur Lupin ! Oh mais … dit-il en relevant et s'apercevant de ma présence.

- Salut Albus !

- Mina je te croyais en train de dormir … que puis je faire pour toi ?

- Oh 3 fois rien … juste insonorisé ma chambre par exemple ….

- Nom d'un hibou, j'ai oublié !

- J'avais remarqué … pourras tu venir le faire une fois que tu auras fini avec ce garçon s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sûr mais reste, je t'en pris, je voulais t'en parlé ce soir mais vu les circonstances. Mina je te présente Remus Lupin…. Commença-t-il.

- Oh je te coupe ! On s'est rencontré et je sais qu'il est un loup-garou.

- Oh d'accord, tu as surement du voir le saule cogneur dans le parc. Il protège l'entrée d'un passage secret qui mène à une cabane à 500m d'ici environ. Le jeune Lupin y est conduit à chaque pleine lune par Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière. Je préférais te prévenir au cas où tu patrouillerais à ce moment que tu ne fasses un quelconque geste inconsidéré si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

- Mais oui Albus ne t'inquiète pas.

- Professeur ? demanda le jeune Lupin pour la première fois.

- Oui Remus ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

- A vrai dire, c'était pour vous faire rencontrer. Rigola le directeur. Je ne pensais pas que se serait déjà le cas. Bien dans ce cas, tu peux retourner en cours Remus. Quand à toi Mina, allons insonoriser ta chambre. Souri-t-il.

- Oui maître !

Ils sortirent tous les 3, Remus partant par la gauche vers son cours d'enchantement et Albus et moi par la droite.

Le chemin se fit en silence, Albus souriant toujours.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

- Je suis juste ravi que Remus ai quelqu'un du même monde que lui avec qui parler. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop dure avec lui…

- Oh si je vais même le bouffé ton gamin ! Rigolais-je.

Arrivée devant ma chambre, il lança un sort sur le tableau/porte, rentra et fit pareil de l'intérieur.

- Voilà, tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquillement maintenant !

- Merci Albus

- De rien, excuse moi encore de ne pas avoir y pensé.

- Allez va bosser, et laisse moi dormir !

- Dors bien. Souri-t-il.

Lorsque je me réveilla pour la 2ème fois, le soleil commençait à descendre. Regardant mon réveil, je constate qu'il est 18h30. _Yuwé peut bien attendre un peu… _

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Enlevant mon pantalon que j'avais gardé pour dormir me retrouvant en boxer et t-shirt. Et fais couler l'eau pour un bon bain chaud.

Soudain j'entends des coups à ma porte… Des coups ? Frapper sur un tableau ?... Intriguée, je me dirige vers le tableau à côté de la porte. Il sert d' « interphone » avec le tableau à l'extérieur. J'appelle la femme aux cheveux bleus… Pas de réponse … 2ème fois …3ème fois … Soupirant, et ne faisant pas attention à ma tenue, décide de sortir pour voir.

Ouvrant la porte, des exclamations de surprise de 4 garçons dont un qui était tombé sur son derrière de surprise.

C'était le groupe des quatre sans Remus… Je regarde le tableau, et celle-ci eu un air un peu honteux.

- Si tu ne veux pas garder ma porte, je peux demander au professeur Dumbledore de changer de tableau tu sais ?

- Oh pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Mina mais ces jeunes gens …

Me retournant vers les concernés, qui était toujours bouche bée, et Peter toujours par terre.

- Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens ?

- Euh…euh excusez nous Miss Cullen,… on … on … visitait cet étage et euh … on ne savait pas que cette pièce était votre chambre …. Bégaya James.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas me fâché contre vous, c'est plutôt envers cette jeune fille que j'en veux …. La regardant d'un air méchant. Vous devriez vous lever monsieur Pettigrow, le sol n'est pas d'une propreté extrême et très confortable. Dis-je.

Il se leva d'un bond tout en frottant sa robe.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser à votre exploration. Dis-je. Au fait comment t'appelles-tu ? Demandai-je à la femme du tableau.

- Ariane, Mademoiselle Mina. Je vous assure que ça ne se reproduira plus. Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Bien dans ce cas, je retourne à mes occupations. Bonne soirée messieurs.

- Au revoir … Dis d'un air ahuri James.

A peine fermais-je la porte que je sautas dans mon bain. L'eau n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps de refroidir. Malheureusement, 15min plus tard, Yuwé vint me retrouvé pour que je la relève. J'enfila un jeans et un top noir ainsi que ma veste.

Les couloirs étaient calmes, ça devait être l'heure du dîner. _Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas de regards terrifiés sur mon passage… _Faire peur avoir des avantages : la tranquillité par exemple, mais au bout d'un moment ça grandit le trou noir de la solitude prête à dévorer tout ce qu'il trouvera sur son passage.

Tout en marchant, je bus une bouteille qu'Albus m'avait offerte hier. Celle-ci était du sang de puma … _Excellent choix mon ami …_ Le sang d'un animal carnivore se rapproche tellement du sang humain … _Non Mina enlève moi ces idées de ta petite tête ! _Je me gliffla intérieurement et continua mon chemin.

Arrivée aux portes, un enfant à l'air terrifié m'appela.

- Miss Cullen, excusez moi de vous déranger mais le professeur Dumbledore vous demande de venir le voir dans la Grande Salle.

- D'accord merci beaucoup. Dis-je.

Je me dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où se trouvait tous les élèves de l'école. Je longea les murs à ma vitesse vampirique pour ne pas trop attiré l'attention sur moi. Une fois arrivée à la table des professeurs, je m'arréta net à côté d'Albus.

Hagrid qui ne m'avait pas senti venir, fit volé son assiette jusqu'au plafond.

- Ma très chère Mina je crois que tu devrais faire attention la prochaine fois que tu apparais ainsi. Dis Albus en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu voulais me parler ? Restant sérieuse.

- Oui j'ai oublié de te le dire hier soir. Le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondors m'a demandé pour pouvoir commencé l'entrainement dès ce soir.

Donc ne t'étonne pas si tu vois des élèves jusqu'à 22h30 maximum je pense.

- D'accord, tu as bien fait de me prévenir. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots je repartis à une vitesse plus lente pour éviter les assiettes qui volent…

L'air était frais et il ne pleuvait pas. Je décida de faire un tour du château. Tout était calme. Finissant le tour, je vis les Gryffondors s'entrainer au loin.

Rabattant ma capuche, je m'approcha discrètement pour ne pas les déranger.

Je reconnu James Potter en poursuiveur et capitaine, et Sirius Black en batteur. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en quidditch, mais je dois avoué qu'ils avaient l'air plutôt doués.

- Bonsoir Miss Cullen

- Bonsoir Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Pettigrow. Regardant le ciel rempli de nuages gris orageux. Je crois que vos amis ne vont pas pouvoir resté s'entrainer très longtemps.

- Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous ne le sentez pas ? Dis-je étonné. Ne sentez-vous pas vos poils qui se hérissent ?

Il me fit signe de négation.

- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Dis-je en souriant. Quoiqu'il en soit, un terrible orage se prépare. Je dirais que d'ici 30min l'orage va éclater. Sur ce, je vous laisse, la forêt m'attend.

La nuit fut tranquille malgré le torrent qui s'abattit toute la nuit sans interruption.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**A vos reviews !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Nuit mouvementée

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

***Merci à janeandteresa pour tes comms :) j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 7 : Nuit mouvementée.**

Deux semaines passèrent avec le même train-train sans problème notoire. Sauf un soir, il était plus de 3h du matin. J'étais au niveau des Grandes Portes et une forme avait attiré mon attention près des grilles. Sans hésitation, j'avais couru vers cette forme non humaine et lui sauta dessus pour le faire tombé sous mon poids.

- AAAAHHHHHHH ! Cria-t-il.

- Hagrid ?... Que faites vous ici à cette heure ? Dis-je furieuse. J'aurais pu vous tué !

- Miss Cullen ! C'est vous ! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher … J'ai été au Trois Balais pour boire un verre avec un vieil ami … Je suis désolé … Dit-il honteusement.

Je lui tendis une main pour l'aidé à se relever. Au contact de ma main, il sursauta.

- Bonne nuit Hagrid. Dis-je en m'éloignant.

Vers 6h, le soleil commençait à se lever. Je me dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur. Appuya sur le nœud pour immobiliser l'arbre comme me l'avait montré Albus. Je passa dans un tunnel étroit et humide. La cabane était calme, me confirmant que le jeune Lupin, qui était venue ici 12h plus tôt, était redevenu humain.

Allant vers la chambre, d'où je sentis l'odeur du sang. Un sang aux saveurs de forêt et de chien mouillé, très désagréable pour un vampire.

Je m'approcha de ce garçon souffrant encore. Il était nu et couvert de griffures sanguinolentes. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité, se battant encore un peu avec son loup.

Je pris la couverture qui se trouvait sur le lit mais elle était toute déchirée. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'installa sur le lit. Je me mis à nettoyer ses plaies en évitant de le réveiller. Je trouva ses vêtements mais je ne pouvais les lui mettre sans le réveiller…

Yuwé apparu sous la forme d'une panthère noire.

- _Je te cherchais, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant le jeune garçon. _Hum Mina, ce n'est pas lui …_

- Je sais, ça n'à rien avoir, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais juste ce qu'il ressent et je ne peux pas le laissé. Il ne connait personne qui soit pareil que lui… Dis-je en caressant légèrement ses cheveux châtain clair_. Il est si jeune …_ Peux-tu commencé la patrouille maintenant ?

-_ Oui bien sûr. A plus tard. _Dit-elle en partant.

Enlevant ma veste, retira les objets des poches et je lui mis sur lui. _Ce n'est peut-être pas chaud mais c'est mieux que rien… _Il semblait plus calme. Je sortis en silence. _Je vais allé faire comme lui tien …_

En remontant vers le château, je croisa de loin James, Sirius et Peter. Ils se dirigeaient vers le saule cogneur. Ils étaient sous une cape étrange, ils étaient flous. _Une cape d'invisibilité … _Je souris, ils me regardèrent mais je fis semblant que je n'avais rien vu. Continuant mon chemin pour allé me plongé dans un bon bain chaud.

- Mademoiselle Mina … Mademoiselle Mina ?... Mademoiselle Mina !... Dit une voie qui semblait lointaine. MADEMOISELLE MINA !

- Hum quoi ? dis-je sous les couvertures. Quelqu'un est mort ?...

- Euh non, deux jeunes hommes voudraient vous parler. Souhaitez-vous que je les fasse rentrer ?

- Qui est-ce ?

- Les jeunes Mr Potter et Black…

Me redressant, j'enfila une robe de chambre. Et ouvris la porte pour retrouver les deux garçons l'air joyeux.

- Bonjour Miss Cullen excusez nous de vous déranger. Dis James. Nous venons de la part de Remus, Remus Lupin.

Je souris et m'écarta pour les faire entrer. Ils rentrèrent et regardèrent partout.

- Je n'imaginais pas la chambre d'un vampire comme ça… Commenta Sirius.

- Disons que je ne suis pas comme tous les vampires. Dis-je en souriant. Donnez-moi 1min, vous m'avez prise de cours. En désignant ma tenue.

- Oh oui ok, allez-y. Dis Sirius en rougissant légèrement.

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant quelque vêtement au passage.

- Hey Sir', tu sembles bien calme pour une fois … Chuchota James en riant. Et rose !

Un coup sourd retentit. Je ris intérieurement en enfilant mon jeans et un pull mauve.

- Voilà, vous avez dit que vous veniez de la part de Mr Lupin ? Dis-je d'un air un peu inquiet. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Oh non ! Il nous a demandé de vous rendre votre manteau et il vous remercie infiniment mais qu'il était un peu gêné que vous vous étiez occupé de lui comme ça.

- Oh c'est normal. Dis-je en récupérant ma veste des mains de Sirius.

- Puis-je vous poser une question mademoiselle ?

- Va-y …

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentille avec Remus ? Les vampires ne sont pas censé apprécié la compagnie des loups-garous…

Je le regarda. Il avait vraiment l'air intrigué et … inquiet ?

- Je ne suis pas un vampire commun monsieur Potter. Et je suis contre les préjugés, ce n'est pas parce que son odeur me répugne que je vais laissé un enfant lycanthrope seul.

- Il n'est pas seul ! … s'exclama Sirius.

- Oui je sais et il a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. Une amitié comme la votre est … unique. J'espère qu'elle dura. Dis-je en souriant. Mais vous ne pouvez comprendre totalement ce qu'il vit chaque jour… Vous êtes à 100% humains.

- Vous dites ça comme si c'était une tare … critiqua Sirius d'un air furieux.

- Vous devriez partir messieurs…. Dis-je d'un ton sec.

James regarda Sirius et puis moi. Attrapa la manche de ce dernier, qui avait toujours l'air furieux, et le tira vers la sortie.

- Au revoir Miss Cullen. Dis James d'un air perdu.

La porte se referma d'un coup sec. _Calme-toi Mina… Calme-toi …_

Le manque commence a se faire ressentir … J'ouvris la fenêtre et appela Yuwé.

- _Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Oulla tu fais peur ! Ça ne va pas ? _Demanda-t-elle en arrivant au niveau de la fenêtre sous forme d'aigle.

- Peux-tu rester jusqu'à minuit environ ? Je suis en manque …

- _Ok pas de problème, veux tu que je prévienne Dumbledore ?_

- Non je vais aller le voir. Merci Yuwé.

Je me retourna et pris ma veste. Elle sent le loup … Tempi, ça sera sans. Je mis une simple cape pour être plus discrète et sortis de la chambre d'un pas vif.

Regardant ma montre, je constate qu'il est 17h … Le bracelet de contrôle me brûlait le poignet gauche… Je me dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. La salle est vide à l'exception du professeur McGonagall qui leva la tête à mon entrée.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Miss Cullen ? Vous avez l'air bien mal … vous allez bien ?

- Je voudrais voir Albus, savez vous où il se trouve ? Dis-je d'un ton tendu…

Elle me regarda d'un air inquiet. Son cœur battant de plus en plus vite … le sang propulsé de plus en plus violemment….

- Il est partit pour Londres, il devrait revenir demain matin. Je le remplace jusqu'à son retour…

- Très bien, je voulais le prévenir que je dois m'absenter jusqu'à 0h environ. Yuwé continu la patrouille jusqu'à mon retour.

- Très bien, merci d'avoir prévenu.

Sans ajouter mot, je partis d'un pas rapide… plus en plus rapide… _Je dois sortir d'ici le plus vite possible …_

A vitesse vampirique, 2min plus tard et j'étais dehors. Soupirant de soulagement, et transplana vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il était 22h30, quand je revins à Prè-au-Lard. Les rues étaient animées. Samedi soir. Je décida d'allé aux Trois Balais. M'installant au bar, me frottant les yeux.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle ! Que puis-je vous servir ? Me demanda la serveuse.

- Une vodka pure …

- Vous semblez bien jeune pour boire de tel boisson … dit-elle d'un air septique.

Je releva ma tête, et pris un air vampirique. (teint plus blanc et éclaircissant mes yeux pour qu'ils deviennent presque blanc)

- Je vous... sers ça tout de suite Mademoiselle !

Elle partit en vitesse et me servit dans la minute.

Regardant autour de moi, je vis Hagrid et le professeur d'enchantement en train de discuter. _Non pas ce soir, je ne veux pas faire semblant ce soir …_ Je me frotta les yeux d'un geste las.

Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick s'en allèrent 10min plus tard. Soudain, je reconnu des odeurs familières. Me retournant, je vis James Potter et Sirius Black s'avancer vers Rosmerta.

Ils repartirent avec plusieurs bouteilles de Bière-au-beurre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je décida de partir. La rue était calme comparée à mon arrivée, 1h plus tôt. Etrangement calme … un mauvais pressentiment m'assaillit. Regardant autour de moi, et l'ouïe à l'affut du moindre bruit. Rien… aucun bruit…

J'avance dans la rue, de plus en plus inquiète … L'odeur du sang me parvint. Un sang sucré … un humain… Mes pas sont de plus en plus rapides. Je décide d'allé par les toits pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Montant sur la première maison venue, je ne vois rien … Je saute de toit en toit silencieusement. L'odeur me vint plus forte… _Je m'approche … _Avoir chassé ce soir m'aide à garder l'esprit clair.

Soudain, je vis une forme, un homme, trainant quelqu'un qui répandait une trainée de sang. L'odeur m'assaillit violemment, elle est si tentante. _Contrôle-toi …._ Je saute sur le toit juste à côté de l'homme, celui-ci s'arrète net à l'affut du moindre bruit. _Un démon … _Un vampire l'aurait déjà tué avec cette odeur si alléchante. Je me concentre sur l'homme qu'il trainait. Un jeune garçon à première vue.

L'odeur … Je saute pour me retrouver devant le démon. Celui-ci se redresse violemment. Il devait mesurer 2m de haut et avait une horrible tête noir sans lèvre, dévoilant des longues dents jaunes, ses yeux exorbités me regardèrent avec haine. _Un Uruk-hai …_

- Que fais-tu ici Uruk ?

- GRAOUDIIKKEEUUH

J'avais oublié qu'il ne parlait pas la même langue que nous … Je lui désigna le garçon ensanglanté et lui fit signe qu'il était à moi. Il lui fallu 5 bonnes minutes pour comprendre ce que je disais …_Ils sont peut-être très puissant mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont … _

Lorsqu'il me comprit (enfin), il se mit à hurler et à se ruer sur moi. M'écartant au dernier moment, je lui assainis un coup dans son flan droit, lui brisant 2côtes.

Comme si il ne sentait pas la douleur, et revint à la charge. Voulant abattre ses énormes poings sur mon crâne, je lui attrapa les poignets. La force des Uruk est légendaire, et même pour un vampire aussi âgé que moi, il est très dur d'y résister très longtemps … Alors qu'il était concentré sur mon visage, je lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac le faisant voler à une 10ène de mètre. Le garçon commença a gigoter … _Non faut pas qu'il attire l'attention maintenant ! …_

L'Uruk se releva et sortit un énorme couteau de sa poche. Voulant prendre mon sabre, je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas. Je l'avais laissé sur mon lit avec ma veste … _Idiote ! … _

Rageant intérieurement, je me prépara à l'attaque. Il fonça sur moi à une vitesse peu commune aux Uruk, sauta et voulu me donné un coup de la main gauche que j'ai dévié facilement mais l'autre qui tenait le couteau m'atteint en pleine épaule. Je ne sentis pas la douleur. Animée d'une nouvelle énergie, je pris le poignet qui tenait toujours la lame fermement serrée et le retourna d'un geste rapide et souple vers mon agresseur. Plantant la lame entre les 2 yeux.

Sortant l'arme de sa tête, je lui coupa la tête. _On ne sait jamais …_

Soufflant un bon coup, la douleur à mon épaule se réveilla violemment. Tenant mon épaule, je me retourne vers le jeune homme qui avait failli y passer.

Ce garçon … je resta stupéfaite pendant 1min entière. Sirius Black … qui portait des lunettes rondes …

Me retenant plus …

- PUIS JE SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ? Criais-je. ET QUE FAIS TU AVEC LES LUNETTES DE POTTER ?

Il était choqué, le regard dans le vague, terrorisé … catatonie … à moins que …

M'approchant, j'inspecte ses blessures, obscursant l'odeur délicieuse de son sang. Du poison …

Je lui caressa le visage doucement pour le calmer.

- Excuse-moi de m'être énervé. Calme-toi, je vais m'occupé de toi. Et vu que tu n'es pas censé être ici, je vais faire en sorte que ça reste entre nous. Le poison paralysant dure 6h environ. Mais le problème, c'est en ce qui concerne ton ami James. A-t-il été enlevé ? Ou est-il rentré au château ? …

Je le regarda avec un regard soucieux. _Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire …_

- Ecoute moi, je veux que tu penses à James, où il est censé être, je vais plongé dans ton esprit. Concentre-toi …

Je mis mon front contre le sien. L'image de James allant dans un magasin de bonbons descendant par une trappe… un passage secret qui mène à Poudlard. Un bruit, l'Uruk fracassa la vitre. Sirius bloque le passage secret et conjura une paire de lunette identique à celle de James.

Je revins à la réalité, soulagée.

- Bon, on va rentrer au château. Je vais te soigner. Je le pris dans mes bras, le cachant un peu sous ma cape.

- Retiens ta respiration.

Sur ces mots, je détala. Allant le plus vite possible, ces blessures étaient assez importantes. M'arrétant toutes les 30sec pour qu'il reprenne son souffle, on arriva au château en 2min. Je sauta au-dessus des grilles, m'arrétant en bas du mur en-dessous de ma fenêtre. 5étages avec un garçon de 70kg et une épaule blessée qui me lance méchamment… J'aperçu Yuwé et lui demanda de continué la patrouille toute la nuit.

- Accroche toi … murmurais-je plus pour moi.

Prenant mon élan, j'atteins la fenêtre du 3ème étage. Et atteignit enfin la fenêtre de ma chambre qui était ouverte comme à son habitude.

J'allongea Sirius sur mon lit, respirant à fond. J'enleva ma cape et m'approcha du jeune homme.

- Je vais regarder tes blessures pour évaluer les dégâts.

Il avait de nombreuses griffures et il avait un coup à la tête. Je lui mis ma cape sur lui.

- Bon je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner et prévenir tes amis que tu vas bien. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, tu es en sécurité.

Je me dirigea vers l'infirmerie et …empreinta…quelques gaz et potions.

Ensuite, je me dirigea vers la tour Gryffondors. Je réalisa alors que j'ignorais le mot de passe. Je me dirigea vers une salle vide, et sortie par la fenêtre.

Je chercha la fenêtre des 6ème années. Une fois trouvée, je toqua à la fenêtre. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvements à l'intérieur. Un visage apparue à la fenêtre, c'est Remus. Il parut soulagé et inquiet à la fois. Il m'ouvrit et me laissa rentrer.

- Miss Cullen ! Vous .. vous …

- Stop les bégayements ! Je viens vous rassurer, votre ami va bien. Je l'ai trouvé en mauvaise posture avec un Uruk-hai. Il a quelques égratignures et est, pour l'instant, paralysé pendant 6h environ. Je vais le garder avec moi pour vous évitez un éventuel renvoi si on apprend ce que je vous avez fait …

- Par Merlin ! Un Uruk-hai ! Heureusement que vous étiez là … Dis James d'un air coupable.

- Calme toi tout va bien maintenant, il devrait d'aplomb d'ici demain midi. Je vais aller le soigner. Mais je vous interdis de ressortir sans autorisation en pleine nuit dans Prè-au-lard ! De toute évidence, ce démon vous en voulait monsieur Potter et je ne serais pas toujours là … Maintenant essayez de dormir.

Sur ces paroles, je ressortis par la fenêtre et grimpa jusqu'à ma chambre. Il pleuvait des cordes. C'est complètement trempé que je rentra dans ma chambre.

La respiration du garçon était plus modérée mais son cœur continuait à battre vite.

- Calme toi je t'ai dit, tu es en sécurité, je ne vais pas te manger… Je vais te soigner maintenant.

J'enleva son pull et son t-shirt afin de le soigné. Son corps est bien musclé pour un garçon de cet âge… _C'est un gamin Mina ! _J'entrepris de soigner ses coupures. Elles n'étaient pas profondes finalement. Après avoir mis les bandages, je le mis sous les couvertures.

-Dors maintenant, tu en as besoin. Lui ordonnais-je.

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain et enleva mon pull et mon t-shirt. La blessure n'était pas jolie …Je nettoya ma blessure et mis un t-shirt propre. J'attacha mes cheveux dégoulinant d'une pince et retourna dans la chambre.

Sirius ne dormait toujours pas. J'alla m'assoir dans le fauteuil et regarda à l'extérieur. Tout était calme.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius ne dormait toujours pas …

Je m'approcha du lit et m'assis. Le regardant dans ses yeux gris … _Non Mina le regarde pas dans les yeux ! … _Je monta mon regard et lui carressa d'une main tremblante ces cheveux noirs. Il ferma les yeux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, je retira ma main et ses yeux s'ouvrit directement.

- Dors ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Je sais ce qu'il fallait faire mais …_Courage ma fille …_

Je me coucha sur le dos, à côté du garçon.

3h plus tard … Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Un humain était allongé à côté de moi, un garçon qui sentait tellement bon … si séduisant …

Je regarda vers lui, il avait tourné la tête vers moi. Son regard était confus. Le poison commençait à s'évaporer.

- Tu peux parler ?

Il me fit non de la tête.

- As-tu encore peur ?

Non.

- Peur de dormir ?

Oui.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approcha légèrement de lui et lui pris la main. Lui caressant la main pour le rassurer. Je l'entendis respirer plus régulièrement.

10min plus tard, il s'était endormi…. Je regarde ma montre… 4h55… Mes yeux s'alourdir, la douleur dans mon épaule devint pesante…

Soudain je sentis une main dans mes cheveux, mon instinct me dit d'arracher cette main qui ose toucher mes cheveux… non il ne faut pas … Sirius, ça doit être lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent, laissant le garçon caresser mes cheveux. C'est une sensation étrange et … agréable. Je n'étais habitué à de tels gestes. Je m'endormis.

Durant toute ma vie, les hommes que j'avais rencontrés étaient des guerriers sauvages et bruts.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je m'étais apparemment tournée pendant mon sommeil. A présent, j'étais couché sur le côté, face à lui.

Son regard acier plongea dans le mien. N'arrivant pas à bouger, il recommença à caresser mes cheveux. Il montra sa gorge, me signifiant qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas parler.

- Rendors-toi. Dis-je d'une voie douce.

Il ferma les yeux, sa main près de mon visage. Son odeur … une odeur de cannelle… Je referma les yeux, sereine.

Soudain, on recommença a me caresser les cheveux. Je ne protesta pas. Sa main descendue sur ma joue. J'étais … tétanisée… _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?..._

J'ouvris les yeux. Il s'était rapproché, et regardait mes lèvres… Voyant que j'avais les yeux ouvert, il replongea son regard dans le mien.

D'un coup, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

C'était … comme si le monde n'existait plus… comme si j'étais normale … humaine…

Ses lèvres étaient si douces et avides. Le baiser devint passionné, sa main sur ma joue. Je n'osais le toucher, de peur de lui faire mal… Il se recula pour reprendre son souffle. Et moi pour reprendre mes esprits… Il voulut recommencer mais je me redressa.

- Tu devrais partir, tes amis vont s'impatienter. Il est déjà 11h30. Ta voix devrait revenir d'ici 1 ou 2h.

Tout en parlant, je m'étais levée. Je lui lança son t-shirt, son pull et lui donna ma cape.

- Met là, tu attirerais trop l'attention avec tes vêtements déchirés.

Il s'habilla pendant que j'allais dans la salle de bain pour me reprendre.

Quand je revins dans la chambre il était parti. _Qu'ai-je fait ? … Un humain…_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Ça vous a plut ? :p **

**A vos reviews !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Colère

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Je voudrais remercier : **

**à Janeandteresa qui suis ma fic et qui me laisse des comms !**

**à elo-didie**

**et NanaFreezy : oui un OC avec Sirius est fort probable ! x)**

***Merci à janeandteresa pour tes comms :) j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 8 : Colère.**

POV Mina.

3 semaines passèrent, avec le même train-train. Patrouille la nuit jusqu'à 6h, me réveillant à 17h30 et retournant patrouiller. Passant par les toits et les fenêtres pour éviter le plus de monde possible. Seul le samedi soir, j'allais chasser. Même si j'étais tout le temps occupé, cette pensée me revint tout le temps en mémoire, n'arrivant pas à l'éloigner… ses lèvres …cette sensation qui m'avait traversé tel la foudre … Le soir venu, je sentais encore son odeur sur mes oreillers. _Je devais l'oublier…_

Lundi 6h.

Je rentre par les Grandes Portes. Albus voulait me parler, il devait surement se trouver dans la Grande Salle à cette heure. Passant entre les tables quasi vides à cette heure, je vis le jeune Lupin en train de manger en lisant un livre très épais.

- Bonjour Miss Cullen, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui merci Monsieur Lupin, elle fut assez humide mais calme. Lui montrant ma veste dégoulinante. Bonne journée.

Il avait plut jusqu'à 5h du matin, ma veste dégoulinait, même mes cheveux étaient collés à ma tête.

Seul le jeune Lupin venait me voir de temps en temps, en début de journée et de soirée. Principalement pour savoir ce qu'était la vie de vampire. Ma propre expérience avec des loups-garous aussi.

Albus m'attendait avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es sadique Albus de me regarder ainsi alors que je suis affamé et trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Veux-tu t'assoir un petit peu avec moi Mina ?

- Non merci, je voudrais aller me coucher. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Le moi prochain, j'organise un bal d'Halloween.

- Tu veux que je fasse l'animation ? Dis-je septique…

- Non, bien sûr que non, ça serait déplacé voyons. Je voulais juste t'y inviter. Ca te changerait les idées.

- Ok si ça peut te faire plaisir …

- Bien ! Va donc te coucher, tu as l'air très fatiguée. Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Bonne journée Albus.

- Dors bien !

En repartant, un groupe d'une 20ène de Serdaigle entra dans la Salle. Tous en ressorti pour me laissé partir… _C'est ça qui me fatigue le plus … _Ne leur jetant aucun regard, je descendis les escaliers d'un pas lent. … _Pourquoi autant d'escaliers … _Arrivée aux cachots, j'hume l'air… l'odeur du formol et de chaires pourries … _Ca sent toujours autant la mort ici …_

- Professeur Slughorn ? Demandais-je en arrivant devant la porte de classe grande ouverte.

- Oui ? Oh Miss Mina, que puis-je pour vous de si bonne heure ?

_Visiblement, ma condition ne lui fait plus rien…_

- Excusez moi professeur j'aurais voulu savoir si vous auriez le temps de me faire une potion.

- Oui bien sûr j'ai ma matinée de libre aujourd'hui. Je serais ravi de vous aider ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'aurais voulu une potion Goutte-du-Sommeil-du-Mort

- Mais c'est une potion …

- Oui je sais quel effet a cette potion sur moi. Je l'ai déjà utilisé il y a quelques années.

- Vous désirez nous quitter …

- Non, une goutte de cette potion m'aidera à dormir 24h.

- D'accord, si vous savez ce que vous faites. Vous pourrez venir la chercher ce soir.

- Merci professeur. Bonne journée.

A peine 2mètres plus tard …

POK !

- Piki ?... Que fais-tu là ? En voyant l'elfe faire une révérence.

- Bonjour Miss Cullen, excusez Piki de vous déranger, Monsieur le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Piki de vous donner ceci. Et il a demandé à Piki de dire à Miss Cullen, de venir à son bureau pour en parler dès que vous le pourriez.

Il me tendit la gazette du sorcier et s'excusa.

… « Un village moldu entièrement rasé … tous les habitants sont morts … aucun bruit n'a été entendu … un seul survivant entre la vie et la mort…»

- AIE ! NOM DE …. ! Jura une voie qui me sembla connue.

Me retournant, je vis James Potter et Sirius Black avec 3potions chacun dans les bras ainsi que du jus de citrouille. Peter Pettigrow était par terre, 3 énormes livres par terre, se tenant la tête.

- Vous pourriez faire attention où vous allez ! Cria Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un vampire que ça vous donne tous les droits !

Il aida Pettigrow à se relevé et celui-ci pris ses livres en vitesse, dissimulant les couvertures.

La remarque me laissa sans voix … _Ressaisi toi Mina !_

Je regarda les 3 garçons d'un regard neutre et indifférent. _S'il veut jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi, il va voir … _

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours au lieu d'être ici dans les cachots à un couloir de la salle commune de Serpentard ?

- On a potion. Répondis James.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup Mr Potter vu que je viens de voir le professeur Slughorn et qu'il vient de me dire qu'il n'avait pas cours ce matin. Dis-je d'un ton sec. Pas la peine de faire vos malins avec moi jeunes gens. Suivez-moi.

Ils me suivirent en silence. Je sentais le regard de Black dans mon dos, une vague de haine… Arrivée au niveau de Grande Salle, j'huma l'air et monta les escaliers. Première étage … gauche … droit …droit … salle des professeurs. Je toqua et entra. Professeur McGonagall ?

- Oui Miss Cullen ?

- Je vous emmène 3 élèves que vous connaissez bien. Je lui montra ma prise, elle souffla d'un air désespérée.

- Qu'on-t-il fait encore ?

- Je les ai trouvés dans les cachots, près de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Par les potions et livres qu'ils ont entre leurs mains, je suppose que ces messieurs voulaient faire léviter ces potions de teinture magique au dessus de la porte de la salle commune pour qu'elles se renversent sur la cible visée à un moment donné.

Le professeur souffla, las. Se frottant les yeux. _Pas la première fois visiblement…_

Les 3 garçons me regardèrent stupéfait que j'avais deviné leur plan avec aussi peu d'indices.

- Bon vu que votre farce n'a pas eu le temps d'être exécuté, je vais vous retirer 50points chacun. Retournez à votre salle commune. Ordonna-t-elle au trio après avoir pris les potions et les livres.

- Vous avez l'air las, ce n'est pas la première fois n'est ce pas ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oh que non ! Depuis leurs arrivées ici, les farces s'enchainent. Les maraudeurs ont les appellent. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow…. Le quatuor infernal…. Ils sont tellement brillant dans leurs farces … ils utilisent des sorts au-delà du niveau des 7 ème années et pourtant …

Je la regarda avec un sourire.

- Bien si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais me retirer dans ma chambre.

Je repartis pour enfin allé dormir.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je soupira et alla prendre un bon bain chaud.

Une fois dans l'eau, je revis son regardacier plein de haine… _S'il réagit comme ça, il va voir … _

POV Sirius

_Sale vampire prétentieuse ! …_

Une semaine venait de passé depuis cette nuit-là.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, repensant à cet instant. _Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé par Merlin ! Un sal vampire, … meutrière, … manipulatrice … p…_

- Ah ! tu es là ! S'exclama James. Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami apathique.

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Ben tu es couché sur ton lit, sans rien dans les mains, en train de mater le plafond un dimanche après-midi …

- Ouais et alors ?

James s'approcha, les sourcils froncés. Il mit sa main sur mon front.

- Tu n'es pas malade pourtant …

- ça va je te dis ! Dis-je en m'énervant.

- Bon ok je te laisse…

Il sortit sans un mot.

_Il a raison, je dois me ressaisir, ça ne me ressemble pas …_

Je me releva d'un bond, 5minutes plus tard. Je descendis retrouver les autres dans la salle commune.

- Prosternez-vous fidèles sujets, votre roi est de retour ! Dis-je pompeusement en mettant une main sur mon cœur.

Remus était en train de lire un bouquin (comme d'habitude), James faisait ses devoirs et Peter … se goinfrait de gâteaux…comme d'habitude.

- Il était temps ! Une semaine sans notre roi adoré, c'était … calme. Dis Remus en souriant par-dessus son livre.

- Ouais, ouais je sais … Dis-je humblement en prenant le morceau de gâteau que Peter avait en main.

- Comptes-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé le week-end passé ou pas ? Demanda James en continuant d'écrire.

- Non bande de curieux ! Et si on préparait un petit truc pour notre adoré Rogue ? Demandais-je avec un trop plein d'enthousiasme.

- J'ai trouvé une potion intéressante l'autre jour. Dis James avec des yeux brillant.

- Hum mon frère j'aime quand tu as ce regard ! Dis-nous tout !

- Une potion de teinture !

- … tu rigoles ... dis Remus, septique.

- Brillant ! M'exclamais-je. Effet modifié pour la durée. Combien de temps pour la préparer ?

- Hum une semaine je dirais mais pour la modification de la durée je ne sais pas trop …

Il nous fallu 2 semaines finalement pour préparer les potions. On avait prévu de les suspendre au dessus de la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard avec un sortilège de lévitation un peu modifié, et quand Rogue et sa clique passerait en-dessous … paf ! Orange vif à pois vert pendant une semaine entière ! On avait eu dur à trouver la formule pour allonger la durée de la teinture.

Remus dormait encore quand ils étaient partis. Ils ne voulaient pas le réveiller alors qu'il devait emmagasiner le plus de sommeil possible avant la pleine lune qui était dans une semaine.

Peter avait pris les livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque, ainsi que ceux de Remus. Comme cela on aurait pu prouver qu'on était allé là-bas et non ici pendant le massacre !

Quelqu'un approcha. On ne voyait pas qui c'était car il lisait le journal sans faire attention. James et moi bougèrent sur le côté pour laisser passé l'inconnu sans attirer l'attention mais ….

- AIE ! NOM DE …. ! Jura Peter.

Il n'avait pas bougé assez vite, résultat il avait percuté en pleine face l'inconnu. Et c'était retrouvé par terre. … Attendez …inconnu qui avait continué à avancé sans n'avoir rien remarqué ?...

L'inconnu se retourna … C'était elle … ça explique tout …

- Vous pourriez faire attention où vous allez ! Criais-je. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un vampire que ça vous donne tous les droits !

Les paroles étaient sorties toutes seules.

J'aida Peter. Et elle nous emmena chez McGo qui bien sûr, nous pris les potions, les livres et 150pts … Evans va être encore folle de joie…et James aussi …

En repartant à la salle commune, James sembla furieux … _bingo ! …_

- Peste … elle m'énerve cette Cullen… Dis-je furieux.

- …

Une fois arrivée, Remus descendait les escaliers et nous interrogea du regard. On monta pour discuter tranquillement, Remus nous suivit étonné.

- Vous en faites des têtes … Vous avez foiré ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais … dit James d'un air honteux.

- A cause de cette peste prétentieuse démoniaque !

- Miss Cullen nous a chopés avant qu'on est installé la farce. Mais les preuves étaient là et elle nous a conduits à McGo… Dis Peter, penaud.

- Je sais que je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps mais elle ne me semblait pas comme ça surtout avec ce qui s'est passé le week-end passé, vous auriez pu …

- C'est un vampire, un démon, elle ne peut être que maléfique. Réveilles-toi Remus ! M'écriais-je. Elle n'est pas humaine ! Elle devrait ne même pas se trouver ici !

Remus se tendit, le regard furieux.

- Ok si tu le prends comme ça, je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore si je peux aller dormir à la cabane hurlante à partir de ce soir… Dit-il un peu trop calme…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Re… Commença James.

- Je suis également un démon au cas où vous auriez pu l'oublier ! cria-t-il.

- Ca n'à rien avoir ! Tu es notre ami, ce n'est pas pareil ! Dis-je furieux.

- Si c'est pareil ! Elle est ici pour nous aider, pour veiller sur nous, nous protéger ! Et tout ce qu'on fait c'est la fuir et l'insulter derrière elle !

- Tu parles … Je paris qu'elle est là en espionne et qu'elle va tous nous tué un par un… chuchotais-je visiblement trop fort.

Je ne le vis pas venir… Remus, furieux, c'était jeté sur moi.

Une bagarre avec un Remus furieux en temps normal, aurait été très facile à maîtriser, mais à une semaine de la pleine lune…

Il me cassa le nez et me fit un œil au beurre noir et je lui avais seulement coupé la lèvre…

James et Peter n'avaient pas réussi à séparé Remus …

Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta, il se leva sans un regard vers nous et sortit du dortoir…

- Waw … j'avais bien raison, il y a 2ans, qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver en cette période… Commenta Peter. Et encore il s'est retenu…

Je me releva en m'essuyant la bouche qui saignait.

- Tu devrais allé voir Pomfresh avant que quelqu'un te voit… Commenta James.

- Oh tais-toi et va voir ta Lily chéri pour qu'elle te gifle !

- Ok si tu le prend comme ça, viens Pet'. On va laisser notre seigneur réfléchir tranquillement…

Quand ils sortirent, je lança de toutes mes forces le premier objet qui m'étais venu (le réveil) contre la porte qui s'était fermé sur eux.

_Manipulatrice et, maintenant, voleuse d'ami …._

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Vous connaissez la chanson !**

**! Reviews Reviews !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Chisbyvillage

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est beaucoup plus court mais bon x)**

**Le suivant demain ! Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 9 : Chisbyvillage**

POV Mina

- Miss Cullen? …

- Quoi Ariane ? Grognais-je.

Je venais à peine de me coucher. 5min…

- Un certain Monsieur Lupin voudrait vous parler Mademoiselle.

Je souffla, et me leva. Je mis un bas de jogging gris avec un top noir.

- Fais le rentrer.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans ma chambre, il avait la lèvre en sang et l'air furieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demandais-je. Tu saignes, tu t'es battu ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé le week-end passé ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi furieux.

- Je vous l'ai dit… J'étais à Prè-au-lard et j'ai trouvé cet Uruk-hai qui trainait Black et j'ai tué l'uruk et ramené votre copain au château.

- Pourquoi Sirius s'est mis à vous haïr depuis ce soir-là ? Que vous lui avez-vous fait ?

- Hého ! Tu te calme d'abord ! Lui dis-je en le voyant s'énerver de plus en plus.

- Répondez-moi !

- Il s'est rien passé …

- Vous mentez ! Vous savez que je peux sentir les mensonges alors n'essayez pas !

- …

- REPONDEZ !

- Il m'a embrassé …

- … quoi ?

Sa colère s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant place à l'hébétude.

- Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, je me suis couché a côté de lui et il s'est endormi. J'étais blessée et fatiguée, je me suis endormie. Et quand je me suis réveillé, il m'a embrassé… mais j'ai stoppé directement et je lui ai dit de partir. Je suis allé dans la salle de bain et quand je suis revenue, il était partit.

- Je ne comprends pas … je peux comprendre qu'il boude un peu vu que vous l'avez repoussé… mais réagir ainsi…

- Je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi de toute façon.

- pour quoi ?

- ça parait évident non ? Humain et vampire ça n'a jamais marché.

- hum …

- Tu es calmé ça y est ?

- Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir parlé comme ça…

- C'est pas grave. Mais dis-moi, comme t'es tu blessé ?

- Ben... On a eu … une dispute avec Sirius… Il vous a traité de tous les noms et a dis que les démons n'avaient pas leurs place ici en gros… moi aussi donc…

- Et vu qu'on est à une semaine de la pleine lune, tu n'as pas réussi à résister.

- Exact … Je … je vais vous laisser.

- D'accord, mais s'il te plait, réconcilie-toi avec ton ami. N'allez pas vous séparer pour un vieux démon comme moi. Et si tu veux vraiment te défouler, viens me voir. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Ah au fait ! Fais comme si je t'avais rien dit s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que ça se sache.

- D'accord. Bonne journée Mademoiselle.

Je me laissa aller sur le fauteuil, regardant par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait encore… _C'est étonnant que le lac n'est pas encore englouti le château … _Je vis le journal sur mon bureau et le pris. Ce massacre … aucun bruit…un survivant … Faudrait que j'aille voir ça…

Je n'avais plus envie de dormir. Je me leva et mis un pantalon noir, des bottes à talon haut et un corset en dentelle rouge et noir, et mon manteau_. Sois un peu jolie et va te promener Mina ! ça va te faire du bien ! …_

Les couloirs étaient vides. Je rencontra seulement Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui me salua. J'alla au bureau d'Albus mais il n'était pas là.

Je regarda ma montre, 12h21. Il doit être à la Grande Salle…Lorsque je passa devant, tous les élèves étaient en train de manger. N'ayant pas envie d'inhalé cette nourriture et d'attirer l'attention … je préféra attendra dehors que le repas soit terminé.

Je m'assis sur les marches devant les Grandes Portes où il faisait sec et fouilla dans mes poches. Je trouva mon paquet de cigarette. _Ça faisait longtemps … _

- Vous savez que c'est très mauvais pour la santé.

- Surtout pour moi mais si je vous vois faire comme moi je vous coupe les lèvres Mr Potter et Mr Lupin. Rigolais-je. Vous allez vous promené ?

- Non on a cours de botanique … Grogna James en regardant la pluie.

- Le repas est fini ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Remus.

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans la foule ces derniers temps …

- On va vous laisser Miss Cullen.

- Bon cour messieurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me leva pour enfin allé voir Albus. Quand je me retourna, je vis 2 garçons courir vers moi. _Black et Pettigrow en retard …_

Ils me dépassèrent sans un regard, Pettigrow trop occupé a essayé de respirer…

Albus était toujours à table en train de discuter avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Mina ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui bien sûr pourquoi ? Bonjour professeur McGonagall.

- C'est étonnant de te voir en pleine journée.

- Oh disons que je n'arrivais pas à dormir… J'ai lu ton article et je trouve ça, en effet, étrange. Je voudrais aller voir les lieux.

- On peut y allé maintenant si tu le souhaites. Me dit Albus.

- Oui, cela me va.

Le village de Chisbyvillage, qui se trouvait dans le Pays de Galles, était rustique, éloigné du monde urbain. La campagne … J'huma l'air …

- Il y a une drôle d'odeur … Dis-je.

- Comment ça ? demanda le directeur.

- Une odeur d'herbe coupée, d'arbre, de nature mais aussi de mort et de sang. Mais il y a une odeur que je n'arrive pas à identifié …

- Dois-je m'en inquiété ?

- Je ne sais pas encore …

Certaines maisons avaient été incendiées. Je rentra dans une maison intact.

L'odeur du sang m'assaillit, c'était encore frais. Je me dirigea vers la source, Albus me suivant toujours.

La chambre. Tout avait l'air normal sauf ce qu'il se trouvait sur le lit…

Les corps d'une femme et de son mari avaient été éventrés et mutilés. Albus détourna le regard une seconde et mis un mouchoir sur son nez pour diminué l'odeur.

- Mon dieu …

- Ce ne sont pas des vampires, ils les auraient vidés complètement. Et ce ne sont pas des loups-garous, la pleine lune est dans une semaine … Dis-je d'un ton professionnel.

- Quelle sorte de démon peut faire ça ?

Je me détourna des corps inertes et alla dans la pièce d'à côté, une autre chambre.

Une petite fille avait été déchiquetée …

Albus ne put rester plus longtemps et sortit de la maison. J'examina les corps, cette odeur … elle était également sur les corps. Je gouta un peu de sang du père.

Lorsque je ressortis, Albus était assis sur un banc devant la maison. Des aurors étaient en train d'examiner les autres maisons.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.

- Les Gorits … je suis quasi certaines que ce sont eux. Mais l'article ne parlait pas d'un survivant ?

- Il est mort… Je suis allé à Sainte-Mangouste ce matin.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, et on regarda les aurors s'afférés.

- Comment de telles atrocités peuvent existés … reprit-il.

- hum …

- C'est vrai que tu dois avoir l'habitude toi depuis toutes ces années…

- Ca. Dis-je en montrant les aurors. N'ai rien comparé à certaines choses que j'ai vues…

- Et si on rentrait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je te suis mon chère.

Albus était encore choqués, une fois arrivé au château.

- Tu devrais aller boire un verre … Tu as mauvais mine.

- C'est ce que je vais aller faire.

Il me quitta avec un petit sourire contrit.

Les Gorits s'approchaient donc …Ils pouvaient très bien arrivés d'ici demain ou nous prendre par surprises… A la vitesse qu'ils courent…Les sorciers pensaient que ce massacre avait été commis par des jeunes vampires. L'histoire serait oublié d'ici une semaine ou 2. Les Gorits attaquaient toujours quand on ne s'y attendait pas…

Les Gorits étaient une sorte de loup-garou. Ce sont des hommes, des sorciers noirs, qui avaient fusionnés avec des loups-garous. Il en existait une 50ène. Le ministère avait réussi, il y a environ 40ans, avec l'aide d'Albus, à les enfermés dans une forêt isolés. Mais Voldemort avait réussi, au moi de juillet, à les libérer et ainsi les rallier à sa cause…

La semaine passa et j'avais été soigné le jeune Lupin comme je l'avais fait le mois précédent sauf que j'avais pensé à prendre une couverture … J'avais fait également une drôle de découverte…

Prêt d'un Remus dormant profondément, je vis un gros chien noir, un rat et un cerf qui dormaient également ? Tout se mit en place…_les maraudeurs_ …

Je souris et mis la couverture sur Remus et sur le gros chien qui se trouvait collé au loup-garou. Et mis la vieille couverture sur le cerf _… on fait avec ce qu'on a …_

La semaine d'après, j'étais allé discuter avec le directeur dans son bureau avant de prendre ma surveillance.

- Au fait Mina, as-tu réfléchis au bal de la semaine prochaine ? Veux-tu inviter quelqu'un ?

- Quel bal ?

- Celui d'Halloween.

- Hum j'avais oublié. Dis-je en souriant. Non, personnes de m'accompagne. Tu avais peur que j'invite un ami démon ? Ris-je

- Non, non, c'était pour savoir. Dit-il avec malice.

J'étais sur le chemin des Grandes Portes. Sur mon chemin, les élèves étaient moins terrorisés à mon approche. Ils devaient s'habituer à ma présence.

Un bal … ça fait bien longtemps … la dernière fois, on mettait encore des robes corset avec pleins de ruban et de froufrous … _Que vais-je mettre ?… _Je ris intérieurement par mon attitude de jeunes humaines… _On verra bien …_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**A vos petites reviews !**


	10. Chapter 10 : Halloween

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Comme vous aurez deviné, ce chapitre parle du bal d'Halloween qui ne va pas se passer comme prévu… **

**Le suivant demain ! Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 10 : Halloween **

Deux jours avant cette fameuse fête. Tous les élèves étaient en effervescence. Je pouvais entendre les gloussements des filles à l'approche des garçons, dans tout le château… Mais ce qui me fit rire, c'était les demandes que je recevais de plusieurs élèves suite à des paris. C'était des Serpentard la plupart du temps et 2 ou 3 Gryffondors de 7èmes années.

- Je vois que ta réputation est en train de changer. Rigola Dumbledore après avoir réussi à éconduire un Serdaigle.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour avoir ce revirement de situation…

- C'est surement le fait qu'allé à un bal d'Halloween avec une vampire aussi jolie que toi ferait bonne impression… Dit-il.

- Hum …

- Au fait c'est à quel heure ta fête ?

- 20h, jusqu'à 0h.

- D'accord. Je dois y allé, à plus tard Albus.

- Bonne journée.

Alors que j'avançais dans les couloirs, je vis un garçon, un Serpentard. Il avait de long cheveux blond presque blanc et un regard glacial. Je devina son intention de me parler. Ses amis se tenaient à une 10ène de mètres plus loin.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Cullen, je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy. Pour vous servir… Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, ravie de vous rencontrer. Excusez moi je dois partir.

Sur ces mots, j'ouvris la fenêtre à côté de moi et sauta.

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Je vois que mes appariations vous font tout le temps cet effet là, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas cardiaque Mr Pettigrow.

J'avais atterri à 1mètre de lui. Il était accompagné de Potter.

- Bonjour messieurs. Repris-je et m'éloigna.

- Miss Cullen, attendez ! Me héla Potter.

- Oui ?

- Je… je peux vous poser une question ?

- Je te donne même la permission de m'en poser une autre. Dis-je en voyant son air gêné.

- C'est Remus qui ma dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider…. Vous voyez, je n'ai pas d'amie fille et euh… je me vois mal demandé à McGo…

- Respire un bon coup, je ne vais pas te manger. Sauf si c'est une demande pour être ta cavalière !

- Euh non, ce n'est pas ça… Vous voyez je suis amoureux fou d'une fille mais elle n'arrête pas de me repousser et euh… je voulais l'inviter au bal…

- Que fait-elle pour t'éconduire ?

- Elle le gifle à chaque fois. Rigola Peter qui entraina un regard haineux de James.

- Hum si tu lui étais indifférent, elle ne te giflerait pas. Comme dit le proverbe « qui aime bien, châtie bien ». Donc sois patient, persévérant, et ne sors avec aucune autre fille. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- D'accord merci Mademoiselle.

- De rien, bonne journée messieurs.

Juste à ce moment là, les nuages s'écartèrent du soleil. Baignant le château de ses rayons dorés.

- MISS CULLEN LE SOLEIL !

Je me retourna pour les regarder. _Et m….. ! J'avais oublié que je devais passé pour un vampire classique !... Bon tempi, faisons comme si rien n'était…._

- Oui ?

J'avais conscience de mon apparence au soleil et c'est sans étonnement que je vis les 2 garçons bouche bée.

- Vous … vous…

Ma peau et mes cheveux brillaient légèrement me donnant un effet irréel.

- Vous ne brûlez pas …

Je rigola et partit sans rien répondre.

J'avais besoin d'une robe et j'alla donc dans mon ancien manoir.

Il se trouvait en France, en Provence. Je n'étais plus venue depuis 5ans. Je l'avais confié à Louis, un ami vampire.

Lorsque je rentra, tout était silencieux. Personne… Louis n'était pas là. Je me dirigea vers mon ancienne chambre. Tout était intact, les meubles louis XIV et le lit à baldaquin n'avaient pas bougé.

J'alla à mon armoire et ne trouva que de très vieille robe…. _Je me vois mal allé dans une boutique sorcière … _

- Hum ça devrait le faire… Dis-je en regardant la robe gris foncé. Avec quelques modifications…

Je déposa un mot à l'entrée, pour prévenir Louis que j'étais juste passé prendre quelques affaires et repartis au château.

Le soir du bal, tous les élèves étaient en effervescences. J'étais partie inspecter le parc. Il était 19h30 quand je retourna au château, Yuwé prenant la relève.

Je pris une douche rapide pour me détendre avant l'épreuve de ce soir. Je mis mon corset gris orné de perle noire, laissant mes épaules dénudée. Et mis des bas noir et le bas de la robe qui tombait jusqu'au sol. Je boucla légèrement mes cheveux, me maquilla légèrement et mis mes sandales à talon noir. Je mis également mon sabre dans mon bas de soie. _On ne sais jamais …_

Je respira à fond pour me donné du courage, mis mon voile gris pâle sur mes épaules et sortis.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. J'entendis les éclats de voix qui provenait du hall.

Il était 20h, quand je descendis les escaliers. Il y avait une 10ène d'élèves qui attendaient encore leurs cavalières. Ils me regardèrent et se regardèrent entre eux en se demandant avec qui j'irais.

Albus m'attendais à l'entrée des portes menant à la Grande Salle. Je m'approcha de lui sans faire attention aux autres.

- Tu es … magnifique ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il me tendit son bras que je pris volontiers. Lorsqu'on rentra, tous les élèves étaient attablés à des petites tables rondes. La table des professeurs était toujours là.

Il me fit m'assoir à sa droite. A côté de moi se trouvait le professeur Linuris, le professeur de défense.

Le repas se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Je retenais ma respiration depuis le début du repas, ce qui était désagréable… Ne pas sentir les choses était contre mon instinct de préservation…

- Bien, maintenant que ce magnifique festin est terminé. Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire … DANSER ! S'exclama le directeur.

Ce … discours fut applaudit par les élèves. Les professeurs se levèrent et allèrent sur le côté où d'autres tables rondes et des chaises apparurent. Les chanteurs arrivèrent par la porte se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs et une scène et des instruments apparurent. Les élèves se levèrent et les tables des premiers rangs disparurent, laissant la place pour danser.

Je n'aimais pas trop les chansons sorcières, préférant la musique moldue. Le jazz, le mambo, le rock… (*n'oublions pas qu'on est en 1975, le hiphop n'existe pas malheureusement).

La soirée se passa sans anicroches. Quelques élèves étaient sortis avec leurs cavaliers ou cavalières. _Heureusement qu'il ne pleut pas ce soir …_

Plusieurs professeurs vinrent me parler au début avec peur mais qui diminua au fur et à mesure de la soirée.

- Je crois que tu as fait un bon effet sur tes collègues. Me commenta Albus.

Il portait une longue robe bleu nuit parsemée de perles blanches et le chapeau assortis.

- Oui, j'ai décidé d'être courtoise ce soir. C'est peut-être la robe qui fait ça, une tenue comme celle-ci dit politesse et bienséance. Dis-je.

Les maraudeurs se trouvaient à une table près de la porte. James se tenant la tête entre ses mains et Remus qui, visiblement, le réconfortait. Pettigrow se goinfrant de gâteau au chocolat. Seul Black manquait. Je le repéra en train de danser avec une fille au cheveux blond. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se dirigèrent vers le parc.

30min passèrent, je commença à m'énerver intérieurement.

- Je vais prendre l'air Albus, j'ai besoin de respirer.

- D'accord, mais tarde pas trop je voudrais bien danser avec toi. Dit-il en souriant.

- J'espère que tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois. Dis-je en rigolant. Mes pieds s'en souviennent encore !

Le ciel était dégagé, dévoilant un milliard de points scintillants. Je m'appuya contre le mur à droite des portes. Tout était calme, seul quelques rires et bruits dont je ne voulais savoir l'origine…

- Vous êtes magnifique Miss Cullen.

- Merci monsieur Lupin, vous êtes élégant vous aussi.

- Oui c'est Sirius qui a insisté pour m'acheter le costume. Surement pour se faire pardonner.

- Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réconcilié.

- C'est calme, très calme. Commenta-t-il.

- Oui. Dis-je songeuse. Trop calme d'ailleurs… Réalisant qu'aucun bruits de parvenait de la forêt.

Soudain, un cri d'horreur, un cri qui vous glace le sang….

Je vis Yuwé foncer sur moi sous la forme d'un tigre.

- _LES GORITS SONT LA ! Ils ont réussi à m'attraper mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir…._

Elle était blessée et boitait.

Je resta figé une minute jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cri retentit dans le calme du parc me réveillant de ma transe.

- Miss Cullen, qu'est ce qui se passe ? ces cris …

- Va prévenir Dumbledore. Ordonnais-je en déchirant le bas de la robe pour qu'elle arrive à mes genoux et en enlevant mes chaussures.

- VITE ! VA LE PREVENIR QUE LES GORITS SONT LA ET QUE DES ELEVES SONT DANS LE PARC ! ET NE REVIENS PAS ICI, RESTE A L INTERIEUR ! M'écriais-je

- Yuwé essai de retrouver le plus d'élèves possible. Ordonnais-je.

- _D'accord_

Je m'approcha de la forêt lentement. Arrivée à mi-chemin, j'huma l'air. L'odeur m'assaillit…du sang …l'odeur venait des environs du lac.

Je courus jusque là-bas pour trouver 2 élèves … morts.

Lorsque je me redressa, je ne le vis pas venir. Un loup sortis des arbres derrière moi, me mordant à ma cuisse droite.

Je lui attrapa la mâchoire et le frappa jusqu'à ce que j'entendis un *crac* me signifiant que j'avais cassé sa gueule.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je sortis mon sabre, l'activa et lui coupa la tête. Je mis les corps à l'abris et courra vers les portes. Une 20ène de loup s'approchaient des portes où tous les professeurs étaient rassemblés. Je sauta et retomba au milieu des loups, coupant un en 2 au passage. Ils me sautèrent tous dessus. J'entendis les professeurs leurs jetés des sorts qui n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effets.

Ils étaient rapide et vif mais j'avais l'avantage jusqu'au moment où je le vis … Sirius courait vers les portes poursuivit par un loup qui semblait joué avec sa proie.

Je laissa mon démon ressortir et grogna. Grognement de haine qui fit arrêter les loups 2secs et qui me permit de sauté et d'atterrir en face de Black qui était couvert de sang. Je le pris dans mes bras et me retournant pour allé le mettre à l'intérieur. Mais le loup qui le poursuivait augmenta sa vitesse et me mordit en plein flanc gauche. La douleur fut fulgurante … Je tomba, Black sous moi pour le protéger. Le loup me mordu la jambe.

Reprenant contenance, je serra fermement la garde de mon sabre et lui trancha le museau. Je me releva avec peine, relevant Black qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Je regarda vers les portes, il restait plus que 3loups… Albus se servant du sortilège de perforation.

- Cours, cours jusqu'aux portes.

- Vous …

- COURS ! Hurlais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier et détala vers les portes.

Le loup dont j'avais mutilé le museau, se releva. Sa gueule presque complètement reconstituée. _Je me fais vieille pour ce genre de choses …_

Le manque de sang me donna le tournis, je leva mon sabre avec un peu de peine. Il sauta sur moi, je lui assainis un coup de poing dans son flan droit puis dans sa gueule. Il se reprit vite et me mordis au bras droit, je lâcha mon sabre et grogna avec haine. _Ainsi c'est comme ça que ça va se finir… mourir par des loups mutant croisé avec des sorciers… quelle ironie …_

Il s'approcha de moi un peu boitant mais fière. Il sauta sur moi et me mordit l'épaule gauche.

Je me retins de crier, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Le manque de sang me perturbant, je le mordis en pleine carotide. Buvant son sang qui me répugnait mais dont j'avais besoin. Il se débattît violemment mais je le tenais fermement. Je le relâcha quand je l'eu vidé.

Je m'allongea sur le dos, attendant que mon tournis s'arrête. Soudain un loup vint vers moi, il fuyait. Il était le dernier des assaillants des Grandes Portes. Je me releva malgré tout trop lentement. Il sauta sur moi me faisant tomber sous son poids et me mordit en plein cou. Je ne pu rien faire que de le tapé dans les flans, mon sabre se trouvant à plusieurs mètres de moi.

Soudain, un éclair rouge le frappa ce qui le fit grogner mais ne lâcha pas sa prise. Puis un second, un troisième, …. Lorsque le loup me lâcha enfin, se vidant de son sang sur moi, je vis mon sauveur…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Ça vous à plut ? :o**


	11. Chapter 11 : Bonbons et bain de sang

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Ce chapitre est le point de vue de James et de Sirius.**

**NanaFreezy : « ce serait marrant qu'un élève autres que Sirius, Lupin, Peter, ou james invite Mina, pour voir la réaction de Sirius » **

**- C'est prévu mais ce n'ai pas pour Halloween ! héhé***

**Elo-didie : « c'est un des maraudeurs qui l'a sauvé ? » **

**- HAHA réponse à ce chapitre ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 11 : Bonbons et bains de sang**

**POV James**

Une semaine … _Il me reste une semaine pour essayer ! Allez James tu vas y arriver !..._

On était dimanche, Peter était en train de lire dans le fauteuil à côté. Remus dormait et Sirius était en retenue avec le professeur Slughorn après avoir remplacé le shampoing de Rogue par du colorant rose.

Je me leva d'un bond, faisant tomber ma chaise et faisant sursauter Peter par la même occasion.

- Tu es vraiment un froussard Quedver. Dis-je en rigolant.

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé d'un coup sans prévenir d'abord ? Ronchonna-t-il

- Je vais voir Lily et lui demander d'allé au bal avec moi !

- Encore ?

- Oui !

J'alla voir à la bibliothèque mais elle n'y était pas, ni dans la Grande Salle. Penaud, je retourna à la salle commune.

Sirius était revenu de sa retenue, rouspétant qu'il avait mal aux mains d'avoir récuré les chaudrons. Et Remus descendait les escaliers en baillant.

- C'est bien calme ici. Dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Il est 14h Lunard, et il fait un grand soleil et on est dimanche. Donc tout le monde est dehors. Dit Sirius. D'ailleurs et si on allait dans le parc !

- OUI ! M'écriais-je. Lily doit y être !

C'est vrai qu'il faisait vraiment beau. L'air était frais mais le soleil était là. Autant en profiter.

On s'installa sous un arbre près du lac. Remus et Peter s'installèrent contre l'arbre et se mirent à lire.

Sirius faisait des ricochets. Je m'allongea dans l'herbe, déçu. Je n'avais pas trouvé Lily …

Une heure plus tard…

- Oh non … Dit soudain Sirius.

En effet, les nuages gris cachèrent le soleil.

- L'air s'humidifie, je dirais qu'il va pleuvoir dans 30min environ.

- Hé ben tu travailles bien tes sens cette année. Commenta Peter.

- Ouais. Je déteste ce que je suis mais je ne peux rien y faire. Alors, autant utiliser mes sens aiguisés et mon instinct pour de bonnes causes.

- Ouais tu as bien raison. Dis-je.

En remontant vers le château, j'aperçu enfin Lily ! Elle revenait de chez Hagrid.

- M'attendez pas, je vous rejoint en haut. Criais-je en courant vers Lily.

- Lily !

- Quoi Potter ?

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci. Que veux-tu ?

_Ok, elle est de mauvais poil…_

_-_ Veux-tu allé au bal d'Halloween avec moi ? Dis-je plein d'espérance.

- Dans tes rêves Potter.

Elle se retourna et partit.

- Attend s'il te plait Lily !

- J'ai dit NON Potter !

- S'il te plait !

* CLAC* La gifle vola. Et elle partit en courant vers le château.

Je repartis vers le château penaud en tenant ma joue rougie.

Une fois dans la salle commune, je m'affala dans le premier fauteuil venu. J'aurais voulu que ce fauteuil moelleux m'avale tout entier…

- Comme c'est étrange, notre cher James revient avec une joue toute rouge… Commenta Sirius qui faisait une partie d'échec avec Remus.

- Oh tais-toi… Au fait le bourreau des cœurs tu as trouvé une cavalière ?

- Ouais une Serdaigle de 7ème année. Elle s'appelle Ursula… je sais plus quoi.

- Et toi Rem ? Demandais-je.

- Personne. Mais Peter a invité Skeeter.

- QUOI CETTE GARGOUILLE! Criais-je en même temps que Sirius.

- Bah c'est mieux que rien…. Dit-il tout timide.

- C'est à voir … Commenta Sirius en revenant à sa partie.

- Echec et mat... Dis Remus. Et que vas-tu faire James ?

- Je ne sais pas …

Il me restait plus que 2jours avant le bal, j'avais redemandé à Lily à chaque fois que je la voyais mais ce fut un échec…

- James, Remus vous ne voudriez pas venir avec moi à la forêt interdite pour cueillir des fleurs de lune ?

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

- Bah je voudrais tester une potion mais je ne préfère pas en parler encore.

- Sans moi, je dois allé voir Pomfresh et allé à la biblio. Répondis Remus. Au fait James, je sais que tu n'iras jamais demander conseil à une fille mais tu pourrais demander à Mademoiselle Cullen, elle est sympa. Regarde, elle ne nous a pas dénoncés à la pleine lune précédente.

- Mouais…

_Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle avait découvert qu'on était dans la cabane hurlante sous forme d'animagus… _Ce qui avait cloué le bec à Sirius d'ailleurs…

Remus s'en alla. Et Peter et moi sortirent en direction de la forêt.

Alors qu'on longeait les murs du château, une forme sombre tomba du ciel, faisant sursauter Peter d'un mètre de haut.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Cria ce dernier.

- Je vois que mes appariations vous font tout le temps cet effet là, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas cardiaque Mr Pettigrow..

- Bonjour messieurs. Dit-elle puis s'éloigna.

- Miss Cullen, attendez ! Criais-je.

- Oui ?

- Je… je peux vous poser une question ?

- Je te donne même la permission de m'en poser une autre. Dit-elle.

- C'est Remus qui ma dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider…. Vous voyez, je n'ai pas d'amie fille et euh… je me vois mal demandé à McGo…

- Respire un bon coup, je ne vais pas te manger. Sauf si c'est une demande pour être ta cavalière !

- Euh non, ce n'est pas ça… Vous voyez je suis amoureux fou d'une fille mais elle n'arrête pas de me repousser et euh… je voulais l'inviter au bal…

- Que fait-elle pour t'éconduire ?

- Elle le gifle à chaque fois. Rigola Peter …

- Hum si tu lui étais indifférent, elle ne te giflerait pas. Comme dit le proverbe « qui aime bien, châtie bien ». Donc sois patient, persévérant, et ne sors avec aucune autre fille. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- D'accord merci Mademoiselle.

- De rien, bonne journée messieurs.

Soudain alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, les nuages s'écartèrent du soleil. Baignant le château de ses rayons dorés.

_ELLE VA CRAMER !_

- MISS CULLEN LE SOLEIL !

Elle se retourna en souriant. J'eu le souffle coupé… On aurait dit une vision …sa peau brillait faiblement d'un éclat légèrement doré. Ses cheveux habituellement noirs se teintèrent d'un brun chocolat. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur mais la distance m'empêcha de distinguer la couleur.

- Oui ?

- Vous … vous… Bégayais-je. Vous ne brûlez pas …

Elle sourit et partit.

- J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? murmura Peter.

- C'est pas possible … on peut pas rêvé éveillé et en même temps… Dis-je.

On retourna dans la salle commune sans avoir été dans la foret. On s'assit dans les fauteuils toujours dans un état d'hébétude. C'est dans cet état-là que Sirius nous trouva…

- Oulla, quelqu'un est mort ? Demanda-t-il

- Non… murmurais-je. On a vu Miss Cullen et …

Remus arriva a ce moment-là en train de lire un nouveau livre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils.

- On a vu Miss Cullen… on discutait avec elle et …

- Elle vous a attaqué ? s'écria Sirius.

- et le soleil a brillé … continuais-je.

- Et ? demanda Remus.

- Elle a brillé ! Elle était … waw … souffla Peter.

- Un vampire qui se consume pas au soleil, c'est … étrange … Commenta Remus.

- Elle ne t'en avait pas parlé ? Lui demandais-je

- Non…

Le soir du bal, la salle commune était en effervescence. Sirius avait acheté une tenue de soirée à Remus pour se faire pardonner. Celui-ci avait refusé mais devant le regard de chien battu de Patmol, il ne pu résister longtemps.

- Sirius … C'est bon ta fini ?

- Une minute ! cria-t-il de la salle de bain.

Il était 19h45 et ça faisait 2h que Sirius était dans la salle de bain.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas te coiffer correctement que je dois faire de même, mon frère. Dit ce dernier en sortant enfin. Où sont Pet' et Rem' ?

- En bas, ils nous attendent.

Une fois habillé, on descendit à la Grande Salle. Sirius trouva Ursula en bas des escaliers. Elle était blonde avec des yeux profonds, elle portait une robe blanche avec un ruban rouge à sa taille. Et Peter rejoigna Rita qui l'attendait devant les portes.

J'entraina Remus a une table près de la porte. Miss Cullen arriva en dernière, elle était magnifique, il faillait l'avouer…

Remus rigola.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demandais-je.

- Non rien. Dit-il en regardant Sirius.

Je fis de même et vit que Sirius la regardait bouche bée.

Sirius et Peter nous rejoignit avec leurs cavalières. 2secs plus tard, le festin commença.

C'était délicieux … Il y avait aussi bien des plats salé que sucrés. Plats et desserts se mélangeaient.

Le ventre plein, j'observai discrètement Sirius. Il était en train de regarder à la table des profs.

- McGo et son éternel costume écossais … Commentais-je. Je paris que dans 20ans elle l'aura toujours.

Tous rigolèrent à cette remarque.

Dumbledore se leva et déclara l'heure de danser.

Sirius entraina Ursula sur la piste directement. Rita regarda Peter d'un œil critique.

- Tu comptes m'inviter à danser ou pas ? Dit-elle de sa voix aigue.

- Euh ... euh …non. Dit-il d'une petite voie.

Et elle partit sans un mot.

Et je la vis tel un rêve … Elle portait une robe vert faisant ressortir son regard émeraude. Ses cheveux auburn lâchés étaient parsemés de fines perles blanches.

- Un ange … Dis-je à haute voie sans m'en rendre compte.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie. T'inquiète pas mon vieux, vous serez ensemble un jour, je le sens. Dit-il en me frottant le dos alors que j'avais posé mon front sur la table.

POV Sirius

… _Waw … elle est …NON SIRIUS NE PENSE PAS A CA ! JE TE L INTERDIS !..._

Je me gifla intérieurement et reporta mon attention sur ma cavalière qui me sembla plus aussi jolie d'un coup …

Le dîner s'était passé calmement. Une fois, la musique lancé, je m'élançai sur la piste avec ma douce de la soirée. Il fallait le dire, en plus d'être beau gosse, j'étais bon danseur !

La soirée était géniale, j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là.

2h plus tard, Ursula voulu sortir prendre l'air. Je l'entraînai donc dehors. On se promena bras dessus bras dessous. Elle n'arrêta pas de jacasser. Je ne l'écoutais pas, je m'apprêtais à l'entrainer vers les portes quand j'entendis un grognement.

On était à 2 mètres de la lisière de la forêt interdite…

- Viens… Dis-je alors qu'on essayait de voir quelque chose.

- Non attend je vois quelque chose…

- Non viens je te dis. Dis-je alors que je commençais à m'éloigner sans elle.

Soudain j'entendis crier, ça venait du côté du lac… puis un 2ème cri…. Mon sang se glaça.

- SIRIUS ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle revenait vers moi.

Et d'un coup, une forme sombre bondit des arbres. Sautant sur elle, le monstre lui arracha la gorge.

Je sortis ma baguette et essaya de stupéfixier le monstre. Le sort le toucha mais n'eu aucun effet… Tout à coup, un peu plus loin, une 30ène de loups sortirent des bois et coururent vers le château … Je me retourna vers le monstre qui enfonça de nouveau ses crocs dans le corps sans vie d'Ursula.

J'étais pétrifié… _QU EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ?..._

Je lui lança un experlliamus qui réussit à le propulser à 10mètres. Je m'approcha du corps essayant vainement de la réanimée. Du sang …. Tellement de sang ….

Le loup revint, je courus vers le château. Le monstre sembla s'amuser de la situation et me suivait calmement.

Lorsque je m'approcha des Portes, un combat battait son plein. Une 20ène de loups était en cercle et se battait contre quelqu'un. Les profs étaient devant les portes et protégeaient l'entrée.

Soudain, je vis Cullen sauter de la masse de loups et atterrir devant moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras et se retourna pour courir vers le château. Le loup qui me poursuivait vint la mordre et nous fit tomber. Le loup lui mordit la jambe, elle se retint de crier. Elle sortit son arme et blessa le monstre.

Le monstre éloigné momentanément. Elle me releva. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je tremblais. Elle me dit quelque chose mais j'étais choqué…

- COURS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je me réveilla et courut vers les portes. Les profs se battaient contre 3loups avec des sortilèges perforant. _Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé !..._

Je me retourna pensant qu'elle me suivait mais elle était resté là-bas.

Elle se battait avec le loup mais semblait dans une mauvaise posture. Le loup sauta sur elle la mordant, elle lui attrapa la tête mais je ne vis pas ce qui se passait. Quand soudain le loup s'affala sur elle. Elle se redressa pour le repousser puis se recoucha.

Je m'apprêtai à allé la secourir quand quelque chose me bouscula violemment me faisant tomber. C'était le dernier loup que combattait les profs, il ne fuyait pas mais fonçais sur le vampire à une vitesse incroyable. Il se jetta sur elle alors qu'elle se relevait et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge…

… _Je dois faire quelque chose …._

Je serra ma baguette et courut vers eux. _… Pas elle …_

Je lança des sortilèges perforant, j'y mettais toute ma haine. Il ne la lâchait pas, je la voyais se débattre en lui frappant les flancs. Au bout de 6 sortilèges, il s'affala sur elle. L'inondant de sang.J'enleva la carcasse et eu le souffle coupé…

Elle était couverte de sang. La blessure à sa gorge était horrible.

J'enleva ma cape et la déchira. J'attacha des morceaux de tissus pour faire des garrots autour de son cou, à sa jambe, son bras et son flan.

Je me retourna et vit le directeur arriva en courant.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Ça vous a plut ?**

**- reviews ! -**

**Voilà, prochain chapitre demain soir ou mardi soir.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le calme après la tempête

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Merci à janeandteresa, elo-didie et NanaFreezy pour vos comms ! ça m'a trop fait plaisir :D !**

**Ce chapitre est plus calme, je vais bosser le prochain ce soir et le mettrais en ligne demain soir.**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 12 : Le calme après la tempête.**

- Par Merlin, Mina !

- Sirius … Albus … Dis-je faiblement. Sang … du sang …

Ma gorge brûlait tellement ….

- Tiens bon. Murmura Sirius. Reste éveillée ! cria-t-il alors que je ferme les yeux.

- Je suis fatiguée… Murmurais-je.

- SIRIUS !

- James, Remus ! Cria Sirius.

- Que faites-vous là ? Gronda Dumbledore.

- On est venu aider Sirius. Que s'est-il passé ? Oh put.. . Jura James en me voyant.

Ma tête tournait, j'avais envie de fermer les yeux … de dormir… de sang ….

Remus s'approcha et serra mes garrots plus fermement. Réveillant la douleur par la même occasion.

- Merci. Dis-je en retenant un cri.

- Il vous faut du sang … murmura-t-il.

Je vis vaguement Sirius se redresser et courir.

Mon corps devint lourd, je me sentis partir. Des voies me parlaient mais j'entendais que des bourdonnements.

Quelque chose coula sur ma bouche, quelque chose de chaud, ça n'avait pas bon goût mais je ne pu m'empêcher de boire. Le feu de ma gorge diminua au contact de ce liquide. Je sentis quelque chose de doux frotter mon visage. Le liquide venait de là … J'ouvris les yeux et attrapa le loup qu'on me tendait. Je le vidai en une minute….

- Encore … murmurais-je. Encore …. Suppliais-je.

Au bout de 3loups, je repris mes esprits. Sirius était toujours à mes côtés.

- Où est Albus ?

- Il est parti calmer les élèves pendant que les profs rassemblent … Et James et Remus sont partis vous chercher un autre loup.

- Y en a-t-il beaucoup ? De morts ?

- Je ne sais pas … Sa voie se brisa.

- Pourrais-tu m'aider à m'assoir s'il te plait.

Il m'assit, mettant son bras dans mon dos pour que je ne tombe pas en arrière. Mes côtes me faisaient un mal de chien. Je grimaça en voulant bouger ma jambe.

- Brisée visiblement.

Lupin et Potter revinrent 2minutes plus tard, lévitant la carcasse d'un loup qui déposèrent à mes pieds.

- Vous allez mieux mademoiselle ? Me demanda Remus.

- J'ai vu mieux je dois dire …

Je voulus attraper le loup mais mes côtes et mon bras protestèrent. Retenant une grimace, je supplia les garçons du regard.

- Pourriez-vous … ? Dis-je en montrant le loup.

Ils le lévitèrent juste à côté de moi.

Une fois fini, les deux garçons partirent voir comment ça se passait à l'intérieur. Je réussi à tenir assise tout seule. Sirius regardait au loin le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid au bord de la forêt. Ils firent léviter un corps. Je vis de loin que c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux blond avec une robe blanche. …_C'est sa cavalière….ça explique le sang sur lui …_

Je le regarda, il regardait toujours la scène. Des larmes coulaient. Je lui frotta le dos, il se tendit sur le moment puis se radoucit.

La douleur à mon bras m'obligea à m'arrêter. J'essaya de me relever mais retint un grognement de douleur.

- Que faites-vous ? Demanda Sirius en me regardant me démener pour me lever.

- Je dois aller voir si je ne peux pas aider …

- Hors de question, vous êtes blessée.

- Ecoute si tu veux rester, ça me dérange pas mais aide moi au moins à me lever s'il te plait.

Il me releva et mis mon bras sain autour de ses épaules. Je le regarda, il fixait le château. Ma jambe me faisait un mal de chien, sautillant sur ma jambe valide.

- Attendez, on y arrivera jamais à cette allure.

Il s'arrêta et me pris dans ses bras. Il me regarda dans les yeux … _Non Mina, ressaisis-toi !... _

Il détourna les yeux et avança. Il sentait tellement bon … Je ferma les yeux, sentant presque plus la douleur.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- De quoi ?

- T'occuper de moi…

- J'avais une dette de vie envers vous…

- Je sais mais tu aurais pu me laisser là-bas.

Il me regarda avec un air confus et repartit sans un mot.

Arrivé aux portes, c'était l'anarchie. Les élèves criaient, pleuraient. Les profs essayant de les calmer.

Sirius affronta la folle et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Attend je veux parler à Albus. Protestais-je mollement.

- Non, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

- Hé ! Non je te dis que je veux aller voir Dumbledore alors tu me déposes là si tu ne veux pas.

Il grogna et alla vers la Grande Salle.

- Vous avez de la chance que soyez légère. Commenta-t-il.

Je ris doucement.

- Mina comment te sens-tu ? S'exclama Albus.

- J'ai mal partout, je peux ne pas élever la voie et j'ai la tête comme une citrouille…

Sirius me déposa sur une chaise.

- Merci.

- Alors combien ?

- 5 …

Je ferma les yeux.

- Ils étaient au courant … Ils savaient que je ne patrouillais pas ce soir…

- Le mal est fait … on réfléchira du comment plus tard. Tu devrais aller te coucher…

Je m'appuya sur la table de mon bras valide et me releva. Sirius s'approcha et me repris dans ses bras.

- Monsieur Black, je vous la confie. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

En remontant, on croisa Remus.

- J'allais vous voir. Comment allez-vous Miss Cullen ?

- Mieux, merci. Juste fatiguée.

- Oui et justement je la conduis à sa chambre. Dis Sirius en montant les escaliers.

- Au fait et James ? Demanda Sirius en s'arrêtant.

- Il console Lily…

- Sérieux ?

- On en parlera demain. Bonne nuit Mademoiselle. Dis Remus en descendant.

- Vous avez de la chance tous les 3. Dis-je un peu après.

- Comment ça ?

- D'être aussi soudés, d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous aider, … une famille…

- Pourquoi 3 ?

- Ben toi, James et Remus. Tu vas surement le prendre mal et me planter ici mais je trouve que votre ami Pettigrow ne fait que vous suivre.

- Hum …

Le silence se fit. J'étais si bien dans ses bras …sa chaleur… son odeur… Le bercement de ses mouvements m'endormit.

J'entendis vaguement parlé, puis on me déposa sur quelque chose de moelleux … mon lit.

Je sentis quelque chose de mouiller mon visage, ce qui me réveilla un peu plus.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je vous lave un peu. Vous n'allez tout de même pas resté avec ce sang sur vous…

Il lava mon visage, mes bras et mes jambes.

- Euh bon… pour le reste euh …

- C'est déjà très gentil. Je m'en chargerais quand j'irais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux aller te coucher.

Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ce soir-là ?

Je savais qu'il parlait de la nuit où on s'était embrassé.

- Comment ça ? Dis-je un peu perdu.

- Vous m'avez hypnotisé ?

- Quoi ? Je me retins de rire. Je t'ai jamais hypnotisé … Je n'ai même pas cette capacité …

- Vous êtes un vampire ! Les vampires le peuvent !

- Vos amis ne vous l'ont pas dit ?

- De quoi ?

- Ils m'ont vu au soleil.

- Oui mais ça ne …

- Je suis un vampire diurnambule. Mais le cours sur les vampires devra attendre un peu, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir … Dis-je en grimaçant.

Mes blessures se réveillaient et ma tête tournait de plus en plus.

- Va te coucher. Et encore merci.

Il enleva ses chaussures et se coucha à côté de moi en relevant les couvertures sur nous.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je me couche…Dormez ! M'ordonna-t-il.

J'aurais dut être outré d'un tel comportement. Je le regarda bouche bée. Il avait mis ses bras derrière sa tête et avait fermé les yeux.

Ne tenant plus, je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveilla, j'avais mal partout. Mon corps était lourd mais je n'avais plus mal à la tête. Une douce odeur me titilla, une odeur de cannelle. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux. Personne n'était à côté de moi et je me rendormis.

Lorsque je me réveilla la fois suivante, la même odeur … Je tourna ma tête vers la fenêtre. Sirius était assis dans le fauteuil, il dormait.

J'essaya de me levé, mes membres étaient engourdis. Mes côtes me faisaient toujours aussi mal, ainsi que ma jambe. Celle-ci était presque à moitié guérie, il faudrait encore une semaine. Je m'assis et respira profondément.

Je me leva et me tenant aux meubles me dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'étais affreuse… Mes traits étaient tirés, j'avais des grandes cernes, mes lèvres étaient fripées. J'enleva mes vêtements et me lava avec difficulté. Mes blessures étaient encore fort marquées. J'en conclu que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi à moins que ce soit le manque de sang humain…

Je mis des sous-vêtements, un t-shirt blanc et un bas de jogging noir. Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, j'oublia ma jambe blessée et m'appuya dessus. Ce qui bien évidemment … me fit tomber de tout mon long….

- Quelle cruche que tu es… Me murmurais-je.

- Je ne peux que confirmer. Je ne savais pas que les vampires parlaient tout seul, encore moins à eux-mêmes. Rigola Black.

Il m'aida a m'assoir sur le lit.

- Alors bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- ça peut aller. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Lui demandais-je en me frottant la jambe.

- Euh … 3jours. Et le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous dire, je cite : « tu restes au lit ! ».

Je ris doucement.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- Une semaine de deuil a été décrété, les cours de la semaine ont donc été annulés.

- D'accord mais … ça me dit pas pourquoi tu es ici ?

- On m'a chargé de vous surveiller et de m'occuper de vous. Dit-il en se frottant le cou.

- Tu as l'air fatigué et tu as un torticolis, il me semble non ?

- Ouais le fauteuil n'est pas accueillant. Rit-il.

Ce son était vraiment agréable à entendre. J'en souris.

- Fais voir ça… Lui dis-je en mettant mes mains sur sa nuque.

Je me mis à le masser légèrement. Il soupira d'aise.

- Vous avez des mains magiques.

- ça va mieux ?

- Ouais parfait merci.

- Miss Cullen ? Le jeune monsieur Lupin voudrait entrer. Me dit Ariane.

- Va-y.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, content que vous soyez réveillez ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tenez, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous donner ceci.

C'était une glacière moldue. Il la déposa devant moi et je l'ouvris. C'était des poches de transfusion …

- Quel fou … commentais-je.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Me demanda Sirius.

- Si je vous le dit vous serez dégouté et me parlerais plus.

- Bah avec ce qu'on a vécu l'autre soir … Dit Remus.

- Ce sont des poches de transfusion moldu. Du sang humain. Précisais-je en voyant leurs airs confus.

- Beurk ! s'exclama Remus

- Personnes n'ai mort pour ce sang si je peux vous rassurer. Ce sont les moldus qui font don de quelques litres de leur propre sang aux hôpitaux.

Je bus une poche de sang d'une traite. Ça me fit du bien.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne dis rien quand vous mangez votre nourriture… Dis-je en voyant leur tête dégouté.

Durant toute la semaine, Black me suivi partout, s'absentant le soir venu. C'était étrange d'avoir quelqu'un tout le temps avec moi mais pas désagréable. Le reste des maraudeurs venaient me voir en journée, me faisant bien rire en racontant les blagues qu'ils faisaient aux Serpentard.

La fin de la semaine arriva et je réussis à marcher. Mes blessures étaient quasi guéries. Le dimanche soir arriva et Sirius entra dans ma chambre. J'étais assise dans mon lit en train de lire la gazette du jour.

- Bien mangé ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui merci. Ça va toujours ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air pensif. Je le laissa donc à ses pensées et retourna à mon journal.

- Vous avez quel âge ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

- 18ans. Dis-je d'un air distraite en continuant de lire.

- Et en vrai ?

Je releva la tête. Il est vrai que j'avais l'automatisme de répondre 18ans.

- 3615ans. Bientôt 3616 d'ailleurs. Dis-je en retournant à ma lecture.

Je sentis son regard se tournant vers moi. Mon véritable âge faisait toujours cet effet-là…même aux démons.

Quelques minutes passèrent, je finis mon journal et le posa à côté de moi. Je ferma les yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis mauvaise pour toi, je pourrais te blesser.

- Je n'y crois pas.

Le silence prit place.

- Miss Cullen ? M'appela-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Oui ?

- C'est quand votre anniversaire ?

- Le 25 Décembre pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Dit-il en se levant. Le jour de Noël. Commenta-t-il en rigolant.

Il s'étira et approcha de moi. Il prit ma main et me fit un baisemain, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Il se releva et me souhaita la bonne nuit.

_Je vais devenir folle …._

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**A vos reviews !**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Neige et sécurité

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Merci à janeandteresa, elo-didie et NanaFreezy pour votre soutien ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 13 : Neige et sécurité.**

**POV Sirius**

Le moi de Novembre passa très vite, la neige était déjà arrivé fin du mois. Recouvrant le château d'un épais manteau blanc, au plus grand plaisir des élèves.

Un couvre-feu de 18h30 fut décrété après les événements d'Halloween. Perturbant ainsi les entrainements de Quidditch…

1er décembre, 5h du matin.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, regardant la neige tombé doucement. Je repensa à cette soirée qui était censé être euphorique… 5 élèves étaient morts… Ursula Down, Kelly Clark, Howard Hutson, Mike Kingston, Garret Bisius.

Je n'arrêtais pas de pensé que j'aurais du mourir ce soir-là … _Si elle n'avait pas été là … je le serais …_ Je repensa à cette scène où elle tomba, le loup qui l'attrapa à la gorge … je n'avais eu qu'une seule pensée … _Pas elle… _Et je n'avais pu me détacher d'elle. Encore maintenant, je n'avais pas d'énergie, je n'avais pas envie d'allé en cours, pas envie de faire de farces… j'ai juste envie de la voir … mais sa condition de vampire me freinait…

- Alors Sirius, tu viens ?

- Hein quoi ?

Remus se tenait près de la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu vas me dire que je parle depuis 5min dans le vide ?

- Euh …

- Bref tu viens avec moi te promener ? Il a arrêté de neiger.

- Mouais …

- On verra peut-être Mina … j'ai cru la voir sauté de sa fenêtre y a quelques minutes.

Je me leva sans mot dire, et vis Remus se retenir de sourire.

- Tais-toi ou je te balance par la fenêtre. L'avertis-je.

On laissa un mot à James et Peter, et on descendit. Les couloirs étaient vides. On était vendredi après-midi, et les 6 ème années n'avaient pas cours.

James et Peter était partis faire une retenue avec McGo après avoir été chopé en train de voler dans la réserve de potion par Slughorn. Leur retenue devait se finir à 15h et il était 14h30.

Arrivée dans le parc, on avança vers notre arbre près du lac.

Remus commença a faire des boules de neige.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Bah des munitions. Ria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a bien 20cm de neige Sirius… et tu pensais à quoi !

Je me repris et l'aida. On fit une 30ènes de projectiles et les cachèrent derrière l'arbre.

Les deux maraudeurs arrivèrent en râlant.

- Bon sang, pourquoi les moldus se compliquent-ils tant la vie avec ces produits ? Regarde mes mains ! Râla James à 2 mètres de nous.

A ce moment, et d'un même mouvement, on les bombarda. 1min plus tard, James qui n'avait pas bougé, frotta ses lunettes.

- Remus regarde ! Un bonhomme de neige ! Manque plus que la carotte pour le nez ! Criais-je.

- Tu vas voir où je vais te la mettre la carotte. S'écria James en courant vers moi.

Remus m'aida en envoyant des boules sur James pendant qu'il courait mais ce dernier était trop rapide. Il me plaqua dans la neige, mort de rire tous les deux. James mit de la neige dans mon pull ce qui me dit hurler.

On se releva et vit Remus qui était plié de rire. D'un mouvement synchrone, je regarda James et on s'élança sur Remus. Il cria et on l'attrapa après 5min de course. On lui mit de la neige dans son pull. Peter qui était resté à l'écart, nous regardant, et déglutit en nous voyant arriver avec un air sadique et de la neige en main.

- Mon cher Peter, tu croyais vraiment t'en tiré à si bon compte ? Lui demandais-je avec une boule de neige dans les 2 mains.

Il recula de plus en plus et finit … dans l'eau.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurla-t-il en courant hors de l'eau.

- Je t'ai jamais vu aussi rapide Pet' ! Ria Remus.

On riait tous aux larmes. Quand soudain…

- Hé les copains, vous voyez ce que je vois ? Dit Remus en regardant le lac.

- Quoi ? y a Lily ?

On le regarda 1sec sans faire de commentaire et reporta notre attention sur le lac.

Quelque chose flottait à environ 20mètres de la rive.

- On dirait …. Un corps. Murmura Peter. On doit faire quoi ?

Remus se rapprocha de la rive et la forme coula. On resta pétrifié quelques secondes.

- Le calamar géant ? Demanda d'une petite voie Peter.

- Il n'est pu aussi géant alors. Riais-je.

La surface de l'eau bougea à une 10ène de mètre d'eux.

- Euh on ne devrait pas appeler Yuwé ou Miss Cullen ? Demanda James.

Une tête aux cheveux noir corbeaux et avec des yeux bleu azur sortie de l'eau, nous souriant.

_Attendez … une tête qui nous souriait ? _

- Bonjour messieurs. Dit une voie qui fit accélérer mon cœur….

- Miss Cullen! Cria James. Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Je nage un peu pendant qu'il n'y a personne dans le parc. Mais visiblement, j'ai un peu raté mon coup.

Elle se rapprocha pour se retrouvé à moins de 5mètres de nous.

- Vous faites quoi de beau ?

- Euh … pas grand-chose… on se roulait dans la neige. Dis-je d'un ton anodin.

- Hum je vois, vous venez vous baigner ou l'eau est trop froide pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu trop froide je dirais. Ria Remus.

- Quel heure est-il svp ?

- 17h15. Dis-je en regardant ma montre.

- Et zut …

Elle se rapprocha et sortit de l'eau … Elle portait un bikini noir à ficelle … _Elle est parfaite… tout là où il faut …_

Quelqu'un me frappa dans les cotes. Je me réveilla et vit James qui souriait.

Elle courut vers l'arbre à une dizaines de mètre où se trouvait une serviette et sa veste.

- Vous ne ressentez vraiment pas le froid ? Demanda Peter.

- Je le ressens mais je n'en souffre pas. Dit-elle en mettant sa veste. Veuillez m'excuser j'ai rendez-vous dans 15min. Bonne fin d'après-midi.

Et elle s'éloigna en courant vers le château.

- Hé ben… Elle a un de ses corps … Commenta James. Mais elle ne dépassera pas Lily Evans !

Je mis une main sur l'épaule de James et Remus sur l'épaule de gauche et on le fit tombé en arrière dans la neige, l'enfonçant le plus possible.

A 18h30, Yuwé vint nous voir et nous conduit jusqu'au château, on alla à la Grande Salle où le dîner nous attendais.

- Quel après-midi ! Je suis vanné ! Dis-je en posant ma tête sur l'épaule de James.

- Oh regardez-moi comme c'est mignon ! Commenta une voie. Potter et Black ensemble, c'est un scoop !

Rogue, Avery et Mcnair se tenait devant nous, un sourire narquois sur leurs visages de vipères.

- Je me demande qui fera la mariée… Surement Black avec ces longs cheveuxxxx ! Ricana Avery en faisant semblant de se brosser des long cheveux.

- Serais-tu jaloux Avery ? Toi qui n'a que 3poils sur le caillou.

- Tu rêves Black !

- Et en ce qui concerne James et moi … Dis-je en regardant James dans ses yeux rieurs. En effet, on s'aime tellement !

Je lui fis une bise sur la joue et il posa sa tête contre la mienne tout sourire.

McGonagall s'approcha et nous regardèrent sévèrement.

- Y a-t-il un problème messieurs ?

- Non professeur, on montre à nos camarades de Serpentard à quel point mon frère et moi-même nous nous aimions. Dis James d'un ton tout à fait naturel. _Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle le roi du baratin…_

Elle nous garda avec un regard neutre et nous souhaita bonne soirée.

Les 3 serpents nous regardèrent avec mépris et s'éloignèrent sans mot dire.

- Vivement la fin de la 7ème année qu'on puisse enfin se débarrasser d'eux ! Dit Remus en retourna à ses saucisses.

- C'est clair …

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla vers 6h. Je me dirigea vers la fenêtre, je vis une silhouette de loin près du lac. Ça devait être elle … Un ronflement de Peter me fit sursauter. J'insonorisa ses rideaux. Je retourna à la fenêtre mais il n'y avait plus personne…

Je décida de me recoucher. Se leva si tôt un samedi matin, ça serait trop déprimant…

**POV Remus**

Je me réveilla vers 10h. Je me redressa et ouvrit légèrement mes rideaux. James dormait encore, les deux autres lits étaient vides.

Je bailla et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Bonjour Patmol. Dis-je d'une voie pâteuse. Bien dormi ?

- Mouais … Me répondis en se coiffant.

Je savais qu'il faisait encore des cauchemars de cette nuit-là…. Je l'entendais parler dans son sommeil…

- Tu trouves que mes cheveux sont trop longs ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non, n'écoute pas ce qu'ils te disent….Dis-je. Et puis si vraiment ça ne t'allait pas, pourquoi tu aurais autant de groupies à tes pieds ?

- Ta raison. Dit-il plus confiant.

Lorsqu'on descendit dans la salle commune, un petit groupe s'était formé devant le panneau d'affichage.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je à Melinda Finn, une 7ème année.

- Oh juste la sortie de Prè-au-Lard et le bal de Noel.

- Il était temps, j'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais nous lâcher, je dois trop aller chez Zonko ! S'écria Sirius.

- Je pensais que le bal de Noël serait annulé vu les circonstances d'Halloween. Dis-je pensif.

- Ouais moi aussi, ils vont surement renforcer les protections ou alors ils ne vont pas nous laisser sortir dehors. Dit Sirius.

- Mouais… C'est quand la sortie à Prè-au-Lard ?

- Attend je vais voir. … me dis Sirius en essayant de voir au-dessus de la foule.

J'alla m'assoir dans un fauteuil, prenant un journal qui trainait sur une table.

« Attaque de vampire et de mangemorts dans le sud de Londres »

- Le week-end prochain ! S'écria Sirius en s'approcha. Quelqu'un est mort ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

- 52 pour être précis. Dis-je en lisant. Des vampires et des mangemorts ont attaqué un quartier sorcier mais des moldus ont été touchés dans la bataille.

- Oh …

James arriva 10minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

- Salut les mecs… Grogna James en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de Sirius. Bien dormi ?

- Mouais … Dis-je.

Le portrait bascula faisant apparaitre notre chère préfète.

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait, vous 4 ?

- Bonjour Lily ! S'exclama James en se levant.

- Ca dépend, qu'avons-nous dut censé faire pour te mettre dans un tel état?

- Vous avez volez des livres à la bibliothèque ! Mrs Pince est furieuse ! Et on a encore été volé dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn !

- Excuse moi Lily mais on n'est pas responsable, je te l'assure. Dis-je.

- Ouais c'est vrai ! Faut nous croire Lily ! Supplia James.

Elle nous regarda, septique puis partit dans son dortoir.

- On aurait de la concurrence ? Demanda Sirius.

- Visiblement. Dis-je. Je me demande où est Peter.

Il était déjà levé quand je me suis réveillé. Dis Sirius en regardant un groupe de fille en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? Demandais-je.

- Tu te demandes laquelle tu vas inviter je paris ? Riais-je.

- De quoi ? Inviter pourquoi ? Demanda James.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant. Il y a sortie à Prè-au-Lard samedi prochain et le bal de Noël est maintenu.

Il se leva d'un bond.

- Je dois inviter Lily ! S'écria-t-il en faisant sursauter des premières années qui faisaient leurs devoirs à une table de nous. Et il y a eu une attaque de vampires et de mangemorts dans le Sud de Londres, 52victimes …

- Hum j'aime quand tu finis mal. Commenta James.

Le soir même, Grande Salle.

On venait de finir de manger.

- Jeunes gens s'il vous plait ! S'écria le directeur.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

- Bien, je suppose que la plus grande partie d'entre vous est au courant que le Bal de Noël et la sortie de Prè-au-Lard sont maintenues malgré … les tristes événements d'Halloween. Toutefois et comme vous pourrez vous en douter, la sécurité sera considérablement augmentée. En ce qui concerne la sortie du week-end prochain, des aurors et quelques amis de Miss Cullen assureront la sécurité de la ville. Ceux-ci arriveront mercredi où je vous ferais les présentations.

- Hum les choses vont plus mal que je ne le pensais. Dis-je.

- Ouais, et encore des démons… Marmonna Peter.

- Si ça peut nous protéger. Dis Sirius d'un ton anodin.

- Tu ne parlais pas comme ça y a quelque temps, c'est le jour et la nuit. Dis-je.

Il grogna.

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, je ne peux pas renier ça. Dit-il.

- Ouais ouais c'est ce qu'on dit. Rigolais-je.

…_Va falloir que je m'en mêle j'ai l'impression…_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut,**

**je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre suivant demain soir**

**=) bisous à tous !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : PrèauLard

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Merci encore à janeandteresa, elo-didie pour leurs commentaires et leurs suivis =)**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Certains personnages appartiennent aussi à Anne Rice. Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 14 : Prè-au-Lard**

**POV Mina**

_Bureau Directorial, 1__er__ Décembre, 17h45_

- Tu es sûr d'eux Mina ? Demanda Albus d'un air soucieux.

- En ce qui concerne Claudia oui mais pour Damon … il est loyal mais je dois dire que son côté démon est très présent….

- Comment ça ?

- Il est plutôt sadique dans son genre, deux bracelets de sécurité seraient utiles pour être sûr. Il pourra patrouiller à l'extérieur du château si tu veux.

- Hum je crois que ça serait plus raisonnable. Dit-il pensif. Et pour la sortie de samedi prochain ?

- Hum je crois qu'un changement de dernière minute va avoir lieu. Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Je vois. Dit-il avec un regard plein de malice.

_Samedi suivant, Grande Salle._

Tous les élèves étaient là prêts à partir pour leur première sortie tant attendue.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! s'exclama Albus. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelles à vous annoncer…La sortie d'aujourd'hui est annulée pour problèmes d'organisation. Elle est reportée ultérieurement.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria deux voies simultanément.

- Hé bien messieurs Potter et Black, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué. Je vous avez dit que je vous présenterais les nouveaux surveillants mais ceux-ci n'ont pas pu se libérer pour le moment. Donc dès qu'ils seront là, la sortie sera prévue.

Un vent de protestation envahi la salle. Dumbledore me regarda. J'étais près de la porte derrière la table des professeurs.

Je m'avança juste devant la table, regardant la foule d'élève.

Le silence se fit.

- Je constate que la plupart d'entre vous ont la mémoire défaillante. Il y a exactement 39jours, le 31Octobre à 23h34, 5 élèves sont morts. 5 élèves sont morts par des Gorits assoiffés de sang. Voudriez vous que cette affreux événement se reproduit ? Je pense que non, vous sortirez mais pas au aujourd'hui alors … FERMEZ-LA !

Sur ces mots, je sortis en traversant la Grande Salle. Le brouhaha revint une fois sortie de la salle. La réaction des élèves m'avait énervée, l'air frais me fit du bien et me calma.

J'alla m'assoir sur le parapet au dessus des portes et sortit une cigarette. 5minutes plus tard, plusieurs élèves sortirent dans le parc. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains clair s'arrêta devant les portes scrutant le parc.

- Cherchez-vous quelque chose de précis Mr Lupin ? Dis-je.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis leva la tête. Je le fis signe.

- Tu veux monter ? Demandais-je

- Euh c'est que … euh … j'ai le vertige. Dit-il l'air contrit.

- D'accord. Dis-je en descendant. Viens on va marcher alors. Alors que t'arrives-tu mon ptit loup ?

- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que vous serez là pour le bal de Noel ?

- Les choses ne sont pas encore sûres. Tu vois avec les derniers événements…. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Ben je voulais vous demander d'y allé avec moi… en ami bien sur ! Ça aurait été sympa…

- Je suis très touchée Remus mais ….

_C'est juste que j'aurais voulu que ce soit Lui qui m'invite … mais …_

_- _Ecoute, si je peux y allé je te préviens.

- Vous êtes d'accord ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui bien sur, un loup et une sangsue qui vont à un bal. Riais-je.

On discuta de choses et d'autres pendant plusieurs minutes.

Le lendemain matin, je rentrai vers 6h. Yuwé prit la relève et j'alla sous la douche.

Une fois fini, je me mis au travail. J'attacha une serviette autour de moi et pris une potion que j'avais acheté la semaine précédente. Je mis le contenu sur mes cheveux. J'attendis 5min, et mes cheveux se colorèrent en blond. Je me les sécha et les bouclèrent légèrement. Je mis un jeans bleu et un pull col roulé noir. Je mis des bottes hautes à talon plat. Pour finir je me mis du mascara et un peu de fond de teint pour paraitre plus mat …_humaine quoi _... et du rouge à lèvre rose clair. Je mis une veste moldu grise et me regarda dans le miroir.

… _Si on me prend encore pour un vampire ainsi déguisée, je me pends ! …_

Albus devait annoncer ce midi que la sortie était prévue pour l'après-midi même. On soupçonnait un espion parmi nous. Modifiant les surveillants et la date de la sortie éviterait au maximum les risques d'attaques. J'avais décidé de me porter absente et de me fondre parmi élèves incognito.

Je regarda l'heure… 7h30… _Il est un peu tôt pour un dimanche… _

J'enleva ma veste et alla sur mon lit dormir un peu, mettant mon réveilla a 10h30.

Lorsque je me réveilla, j'alla me regardé dans le miroir afin de vérifié que mon camouflage n'est pas bougé. Je repris ma veste, pris mon paquet de cigarette, mes allumettes et mon sabre. Et je sortis et me dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivée, je me rendis compte qu'il était encore trop tôt. J'alla donc à la bibliothèque pour passer le temps.

Vers 11h45, j'y retourna. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde. Les maraudeurs étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors en pleine discussions. J'alla m'assoir à côté d'eux l'air de rien et me lancèrent aucun regard. Je pris le journal et me mis à le lire distraitement.

C'était agréable de se sentir normal des fois. Je souris à cette pensée. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, je me sentais presque … humaine. Soudain, j'aperçu du coin de l'œil, le jeune Lupin redresser la tête et me regarder.

Je souris en le regardant et repris ma lecture.

- Bonjour, je crois qu'on n'a pas fait les présentations. Dit-il en me tendant sa main. Remus Lupin et toi ?

- Elena Summers. Dis-je en prenant le premier nom venu.

Je lui serra la main et il sourit.

Les autres nous regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous savez vous pouvez leurs dire, on vous aidera à votre tache. Murmura-t-il en faisant en sorte que seule moi l'entende.

- Hum ta raison… Dis-je pensivement.

Remus les regardèrent.

- Vous ne la reconnaissez pas ?

Ils me détaillèrent.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de voir de la fumer sortir de vos oreilles messieurs.

Quand je vis Black et Potter écarquiller les yeux, je leurs fit signe de se taire.

- Je suis incognito alors je compte sur vous. Leurs dis-je en baissant la voie. Faites comme si j'étais une amie. Dis-je en souriant.

- Bien dans ce cas, tenez. Me dis Remus en me tendant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Je fronça le nez et le pris.

- Diantre j'avais oublié ce détail …

Je le pris et le vida d'une traite. Ça avait un goût de … boue liquide. Je secouât la tête pour effacé le comparatif.

- Un autre ? Me demanda James avec un grand sourire.

- Non merci James. Tout à l'heure peut –être. Dis-je aimablement.

Le dîner se passa calmement. Je dus malheureusement ingurgiter quelques mets qui avaient le goût de sable mouillé mais je ne laissa rien transparaitre.

A la fin du repas, Albus fit son discours et tous les élèves crièrent de joie. _Ils se croient vraiment en prison …_

Les maraudeurs me proposèrent de venir avec eux, ce que j'acceptai.

Le temps était sec mais nuageux. On traversa le parc et sortit du domaine.

- Au fait Sirius, j'ai reçu la réponse de ma mère. Elle est d'accord pour que tu viennes, Remus aussi d'ailleurs. Dis James.

- C'est gentil de proposer James mais je préfère rester ici. Dis Remus. Le 27, c'est la pleine lune …

- Ah oui mince … Et vous Miss… euh Elena, vous allez faire quoi de ces vacances.

- Hum à vrai dire, je n'y est pas du tout pensé… Je vais surement rester ici. Ou allé à la mer. Dis-je pensivement. _Ou alors chasser le démon …_

On alla chez Honeydukes où Sirius m'acheta des sucettes pour vampire.

- Hum je ne savais pas que de telles choses existaient. Riais-je en sortant de la boutique. Merci beaucoup Sirius ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant une bise sur sa joue.

J'aperçu soudain une silhouette familière à une 10ène de mètres.

- Je dois vous laisser quelques minutes. Je vous rejoins. Dis-je en souriant.

Je m'approcha de l'homme et posa ma main dans le creux de ses reins.

- Bonjour Damon… Dis-je.

Il avait des yeux bleu/vert, des cheveux brun mi-long légèrement en bataille.

- Tiens tiens, Mina.

- Chut* ! Je suis incognito si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué! Dis-je en montrait mes cheveux.

- Je vois ça…

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Oh je suis arrivé plus tôt donc je me familiarise avec les lieux…. Dit-il en regardant les passants avec un regard prédateur.

- Damon, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour ça !

- Oui, oui je sais Princesse Minéis. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Damon ! Dis-je en retenant ma colère. Je te laisse, … sois sage.

Je m'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Je retrouva les maraudeurs qui se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais.

- Les garçons ! Criais-je en courant vers eux. Je fis semblant d'avoir l'air essoufflée. Je peux vous tenir compagnie encore un peu ?

- Bien sur ! Dis Remus. On va au Trois Balais, vous ne deviez pas aller quelque part ?

- Non. Dis-je. Allons aux Trois Balais !

On entra et on alla s'assoir près de la cheminée.

- WAAW chaleur ! S'exclama James en mettant ses mains près du feu.

- Bon, 4 bière-au-beurre et pour vous... Elena ? Demanda Sirius.

- Hum question piège…. Je vais aller avec toi, elle te le refusera à toi. Dis-je en riant.

On brava la foule un peu difficilement, se frôlant souvent. Un courant électrique traversait mon corps à chaque fois… On arriva enfin au bar. C'était la jeune serveuse de l'autre jour, elle se retourna vers Sirius et son sourire s'élargit.

- Salut Black, la même chose je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui Rosmerta s'il te plait ! Et pour Elena ça sera …

- Un verre d'absinthe s'il vous plait. Dis-je naturellement.

Elle me regarda étonnée. Je la regarda dans les yeux, sortant légèrement mon côté vampire. Elle le sentit et me servit sans poser de question.

- Comment tu as fait ? Me demanda-t-il avant de repartir.

- Faire peur peut avoir des avantages. Riais-je.

Il avait l'air troublé.

- Je ne l'ai pas hypnotisé Sirius. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il acquiesça et on repartit.

- Et voilà 4 bières-au-beurre pour ces messieurs. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Merci, vous pouvez disposer. Dit James en secouant la main.

Sirius le tapa derrière la tête pendant qu'il buvait. Il fut bien évidemment rempli de mousse, même ses lunettes en étaient remplies. On ria tous, y comprit James, pendant plusieurs minutes.

- C'est quoi ? Me demanda Remus en montrant mon verre.

- De la fée verte. De l'absinthe. Précisais-je.

- C'est de l'alcool ça non ? Demanda Peter.

- Oui en effet. Le seul alcool efficace sur … mon espèce. J'ai besoin d'un remontant. Dis-je en repensant à Damon. Je vous en ferai goûter quand vous serez majeur.

1h après, on ressortit. Remus et Peter voulurent aller à la librairie avant de rentrer. On était devant la boutique, quand on croisa Lily Evans qui allait vers Honeydukes et James alla la voir (bien évidemment). Remus et Peter rentrèrent dans la boutique.

- Tu ne les suis pas ? Demandais-je à Sirius en le voyant toujours à côté de moi.

- Non, j'ai été banni du magasin après avoir failli y mettre le feu …. Fin c'est une longue histoire. Ria-t-il.

- Et vous ? Vous ne rentrez pas ?

- J'en ai marre des livres. Riais-je. J'ai passé 200ans avec un ami qui aaaaaaaaaaaaadorait lire.

- Ooooooh Black s'est trouvé une nouvelle blondinette !

- Tien Rogue, je vois que toi tu flirt toujours avec Avery !

- La ferme Black ! Où es ton petit-ami ? Demanda Avery.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire !

- Hum comme ça. Ricana-t-il.

Et ils s'en allèrent.

- Hum je n'aime pas trop ces types. Dis-je. Ils me laissent une très mauvaise impression.

- Tu m'étonnes, les pires vipères qu'il …

Je le coupa en lui mettant ma main sur sa bouche. J'avais cru entendre un bruit. Je le pris par la main, l'entrainai dans la ruelle d'à côté et attendit.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Attend…

Un groupe de sorcier avec de longues capes noir et l'air mauvais passèrent regardant autour d'eux à la recherche de quelque chose.

Je le plaqua contre le mur, lui faisant signe de se taire.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis. Dis-je en soufflant après 2minutes. Des mangemorts qui trainent, ce n'est pas bon. Il cherche …

Je me tourna vers lui, son regard me coupant dans le fil de mes pensées. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Mes mains étaient toujours sur ses épaules, mon corps contre lui, nos visages étaient à 10cm l'un de l'autre. Il regarda mes lèvres. Il s'approcha lentement, je ferma les yeux….

- SIRIUS, ELENA ! VOUS ETES OU ?

Je me repris et m'éloigna.

- Désolé … Murmurais-je avant de sortir de la ruelle.

Il me suivit en silence.

- On est là ! Criais-je.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Remus en nous regardant bizarrement.

- Des mangemorts sont passé dans la rue. D'ailleurs faut absolument trouver James.

- Il est entré chez Honeydukes. Dis Peter.

- Pourquoi on doit _absolument_ le trouver ? Demanda Remus.

- C'est lui qu'ils veulent …

On trouva James qui sortait de la confiserie en se tenant la joue, l'air penaud.

- Elle a dit non je paris ? Demanda Sirius.

- Hum …

- Il faut rentrer. Dis-je. Va falloir qu'on parle Mr Potter.

- De quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en regardant ses amis.

- On en parlera au château… Venez…

Je les conduisis dans le village, prenant les raccourcis. On arriva à Pourdlard 15minutes plus tard.

Une fois les grilles passées, je me retourna vers eux.

- Bon Potter, que font vos parents ?

- Euh … ma mère est employée au ministère comme secrétaire et mon père est auror… Pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qu'ils veulent… L'attaque de l'Uruk, Halloween c'était pour toi. Et certains Serpentard sont au courant visiblement.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont demandé où était James ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Oui et donc je vous interdis toutes sorties nocturnes. En ce qui concerne les pleines lunes, je vous conduirais jusqu'à la cabane hurlante mais hors de question de sortir dans le parc et encore moins la forêt. Pour votre approvisionnement à Prè-au-Lard, j'irais à votre place. Mais vous ne sortez pas ! Compris ?

- Oui … Me répondirent-ils en cœur.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Suite peut-être demain ! **

**Bichoux ! **


	15. Chapter 15 : Le bal de Noël

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Désolé pour le petit retard, j'ai eu cours jeudi soir et j'étais trop crevé hier soir ^^'**

**Merci pour les comms de mes lectrices ! ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 15 : Le bal de Noël.**

**POV SIRIUS**

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Moi Sirius Black ne croyait pas à l'amour, au coup de foudre… Mais là, un sentiment qui mettait inconnu s'insinuait en moi…

Cet après-midi, j'avais failli l'embraser. Je me souviens de cette envie qui m'avait parcouru. Ses mains froides sur mes épaules, le courant électrique qui m'avait parcouru, son corps anormalement froid légèrement contre moi. Pourquoi il a fallu que Remus nous appelle à ce moment-là !

- Dis Sirius, tu crois que mes parents sont en danger ? Demanda James couché sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Tout le monde est en danger à l'extérieur. Dis-je morose.

- Tu crois que je devrais envoyer une lettre à mes parents pour leurs prévenir qu'ils veulent me tuer ?

- Hum je ne sais pas, si ton hibou est intercepté… Tu pourrais en parler à Dumbledore même si je pense que Mina lui en a déjà parlé.

- Hum… Tien tu l'appelles Mina maintenant. Commenta-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

- Ouais et alors ! Dis-je en lui lançant un coussin en pleine tête.

- Hé ! Mais ce que notre Patmol aurait le béguin !

- Tais-toi ! C'est pas vrai !

- Ok ok je te crois ! Au fait tu vas inviter qui au bal ?

- Pas envie d'y allé…

- Quoi ?

Je ne préférai pas continuer. Les événements du dernier bal était encore trop présent… et James ne le comprenait pas. Il faut dire que je n'en avais parlé à personne. Tout le monde savait que j'étais avec Ursula à l'extérieur, ils en avaient fait les conclusions tout seul.

- Ben je crois qu'on va y allé en solitaire alors… Dis James, triste.

- Ouais …

- Salut Remus, tu étais où ? Dis-je en même temps que James.

- A la bibliothèque. Je cherchais les propriétés de la pierre de lune.

Il alla s'assoir sur son lit et enleva ses chaussures.

- Au fait Remus, tu vas avec quelqu'un au bal ? Demandais-je

- Ce n'est pas encore sûr. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un mais elle ne sait pas si elle sera là. Donc tant que je ne suis pas sûr, je ne vous direz pas qui c'est.

- Oh oh ! M'écriais-je. Regarde quel petit cachotier on a là ! On la définitivement perverti ! M'écriais-je.

- Mais oui ! Je le crois aussi ! S'écria James sur le même ton.

Il ne répliqua pas et alla à la salle de bain.

- Au fait pourquoi tu parlais de pierre de lune ? S'écria James.

- Ben pour le devoir de demain… Dit-il en ressortant, habillé d'un pyjama.

- Et M…. ! Jurais-je. J'avais oublié ce devoir ! Rem' prête nous le tien s'il te plait !

Il hésita… Il est vrai qu'après les pleines lunes, James et Sirius lui passaient toujours leurs propres devoirs pour qu'il puisse copier….

- Bon ok, tenez. Dit-il en sortant un parchemin de son sac.

On descendit dans la salle commune pour ne pas déranger Remus. On finit 1h après, la salle commune était quasiment vide.

- Au fait où est Peter ? Demandais-je.

- Je sais pas, on le voit pas beaucoup ces derniers temps … Dis James pensivement.

- Il doit fricoter avec Skeeter… Dis-je.

- AAAAAHHH ! Arrète ! je vais mal dormir maintenant ! S'écria-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Bon alors parlons d'autre chose … Tien ! Comment va Lily ? Demandais-je, curieux.

- Toujours pareil …

- Oh allé ! T'inquiète pas, elle ne va plus résister très longtemps ! Dis-je pour le réconforter mais je n'y croyais pas trop …

- Et toi alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Quoi moi ?

- Oh allé ! On est entre frère. Tu sais que je ne vais rien dire.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Miss Cullen bien évidement ! Je vois comment tu te comportes avec elle… Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de la frustration parce qu'elle ne cède pas sous tes avances ou si c'est plus …

- James, tu réfléchis trop, ton cerveau va fumer…

- Alors ?

- Alors rien. Je ne sais pas alors je dis rien. Dis-je en me levant. On devrait aller se coucher, il est 1h.

On monta au dortoir et on se coucha directement. Je ne pu m'endormir que très tard dans la nuit, plein de pensée en tête.

**POV Remus.**

La semaine suivant la sortie à Prè-au-Lard fut pleine de tensions. Le bal de Noel n'était plus qu'à deux semaines et les demande s'enchainaient. Je reçu plein d'invitation. James et Sirius disaient que c'était parce que j'étais sensible, calme et à l'écoute de ses demoiselles. Mais aucunes de m'intéressait et puis j'avais déjà demandé à Miss Cullen pas qu'elle m'intéressait mais les autres … m'énervaient. Miss Cullen était du même monde que moi ou presque.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'arithmancie. Je sentis quelqu'un me suivre. Je me retourna et vit la gardienne de l'école s'avancer vers moi avec un petit sourire.

- Bonjour Remus, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant moi.

- Bien et vous-même ? Excusez moi mais on ne pourrait pas parler en marchant, je vais être en retard pour mon cours.

- Oui bien sûr !

Pendant une minute, on ne parla pas.

- Alors tu vas toujours au bal de Noël ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu as trouvé une autre cavalière ?

- Non. Je vous l'avais déjà demandé.

- Je sais mais bon… Tu serais toujours d'accord pour qu'on y aille ensemble en ami ?

- Oui ça me ferait très plaisir ! Mais puis-je en parler aux autres ou dois-je garder ça pour moi ?

- Hum ... si tu pouvais garder ça secret jusqu'au soir du bal ça serait bien.

- D'accord pas de problème. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

La semaine suivante, on nous présenta deux nouveaux surveillants qui inspecteraient essentiellement le village de Prè-au-Lard et la forêt interdite.

Il y avait une fillette et un homme. La fillette avait l'air joyeuse, elle était rousse et bouclée. On aurait pu lui donné 10ans. Elle avait des yeux verts en amande et le teint très pâle. Quand à l'homme … il me donna une mauvaise impression. Il était très bel homme, et il avait des grands yeux bleu/vert donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait pénétrer votre esprit au moindre instant. Il avait des cheveux brun foncé et il devait mesurer dans les 1m90.

On nous expliqua qu'ils portaient un bracelet de contrôle. Ceux-ci les brûlaient à la moindre pensée ou acte meurtrier envers les élèves ou professeurs.

- Hé ben … vive les démons… Marmonna Peter.

Personne ne fit de commentaires, ou alors c'était parce que j'avais été le seul à l'entendre.

La veille du bal, Sirius et James me harcelèrent pour savoir qui était ma cavalière. Eux deux iraient seul. Comme disait Sirius…

_- On pourra consoler les demoiselles seules et tristes en manque d'affection ! Dit-il d'un ton théâtral_.

Le soir du bal, c'était l'effervescence dans la tour Gryffondors. Tout le monde courrait partout (surtout les filles …). J'étais en train de me préparer quand James me redemanda le nom de ma cavalière.

- Wilhelmina Cullen. Dis-je en mettant mes chaussures.

Sirius fit tombé sa baguette et James sa cape.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent-ils.

- Ben oui Miss Cullen.

- Je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas venir… Qu'elle devait surveiller le château… Dis-James.

- Oui mais ils soupçonnent un espion parmi les profs ou les élèves donc elle préférait ne rien dire. Comme à la sortie de Prè-au-Lard. Effet de surprise quoi …

Sirius se ressaisit et repris sa baguette. Il mit sa cape et sortit sans prendre la peine de se coiffer …

James fronça les sourcils en fixant la porte. Je fis semblant de rien et finit de me préparer.

Je descendis avec James. Sirius était assis dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

- On y va Sir' ? Demanda James.

- Ouais …

On se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et Sirius devint bizarrement très joyeux, trop joyeux…

On descendit et je regarda par les portes si Miss Cullen était déjà là mais non. Je l'attendis donc en bas des escaliers avec James. Sirius était parti discuter avec Diggory, le batteur des Poufsouffles.

- J'aime la ponctualité …

- Bonsoir mademoiselle. Dis-je en un souffle. Vous êtes magnifique…

Elle portait une robe de bal bustier en soie rose fushia qui allait jusqu'au sol. Elle s'était bouclé légèrement ses cheveux noir et avait mis un peu de fond de teint pour paraitre moins … vampire. Le résultat était époustouflant.

Je lui tendis mon bras et le pris. Elle tendit son autre bras à James qui le prit.

- Je vois que votre promise n'a malheureusement toujours pas accepter Monsieur Potter, je suis attristée. Dit-elle sincèrement.

- Mouais, j'ai l'habitude….

Elle regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Hum rien … Où est votre ami Sirius.

J'eu un petit sourire.

- Il est allé parler à un ami. Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait dans la Grande Salle.

- D'accord, allons-y alors messieurs. Allons fouetter ces perses frivoles et indomptable !

On la regarda…

- Oh désolé je me suis laissée emportée. Ria-t-elle.

Et c'est en rire qu'on pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Des murmures nous suivirent jusqu'à notre table.

La salle était recouverte de glace et de légers flocons descendaient du plafond magique. Des bonhommes de neige se promenaient dans la salle et les grandes tables avaient été disposé comme lors du bal d'Halloween. La table des professeurs avait toutefois disparue et des petites tables rondes supplémentaires avaient été mises devant l'estrade. Estrade où se trouvaient plusieurs instruments.

Sirius nous rejoigna quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors que te voulais Diggory ? Demanda James.

Il ne répondit pas, il fixa Miss Cullen avec des yeux ronds. Rectification… ils se regardèrent …

James lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et on se retenu de rire.

- Euh … oui… il m'a prévenu que les Serpentards nous préparaient un mauvais coup pour notre prochain match mais il n'a pas su nous dire quoi. Dit-il en se servant du jus de citrouille, l'air de rien.

Tous les regards des tables voisines fronçaient les sourcils en regardant Miss Cullen. Celle-ci sembla un peu mal à l'aise…

- Au fait je voudrais vous demander quelque chose ? Je voudrais que vous m'appeliez Mina si ça ne vous dérange pas et que vous me tutoyer. Je n'aime pas trop ce Miss Cullen, ça me vieillit ! Dit-elle tristement.

- D'accord … Mina. Dis James en souriant. Mais il faudra que … tu fasses pareil avec nous !

- D'accord ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Dumbledore nous souhaita un bon bal et le dîner commença.

- Hum je n'aime pas trop cette partie… Dit-elle avec un dégout.

- Tu aurais dût prendre quelque chose à boire … Dis-je contrit.

- Pour voir tous vos regards dégoutés… Non merci.

Le repas se passa avec des rires et un brouhaha joyeux. Mina grimaçait à chacune de nos bouches ce qui finit par nous faire rire aux larmes.

- Hey ! Au fait il est où Peter ? S'exclama James.

- Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire, je l'ai vu avec Skeeter. Ils doivent être là-bas… Dit Sirius en montrant le côté opposés à nous.

- On lui fait honte, on dirait. Dis James avec une pointe de colère.

- Alala la jeunesse. Ria Mina en nous regardant.

- Quoi la jeunesse ? Demanda Sirius, un regard méchant.

- J'aime ça ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants.

On ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, on n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle était un vampire en cet instant. Elle paraissait tellement … humaine. Faisait-elle semblant ?

Sirius parut déconcerté par cette réponse et en sourit.

Le dîner se finit et on se leva. Dumbledore fit disparaitre les premières tables du devant et les musiciens entrèrent.

La musique était bien meilleure que la dernière fois mélangeant quelques tubes moldues. Des bières-aux-buerre et du jus de citrouille étaient apparu sur les tables. Je me servis du jus de citrouille et regarda Mina qui se mordait les lèvres dévoilant une canine bien pointue.

- Tu devrais te reprendre, on dirait que tu veux chasser. Dis-je en riant.

Elle rit aux éclats

- Je suis désolé mais je suis face à un dilemme.

James et Sirius qui discutaient de Quidditch s'arrêtèrent.

- De quoi ? Demanda James.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Je n'ai pas dansé en publique depuis … une centaine d'année mais ça me démange trop. Quelqu'un veut venir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'aime pas danser … Dis-je.

- Moi je veux bien ! S'exclama James.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Mina chuchota à l'oreille de James dont le visage s'éclaira.

**POV Sirius**

_Comment avait-il pu me faire ça à moi ? INVITER MINA !..._

Elle était si belle dans cette robe que sa vue m'avait coupé le souffle au sens propre du terme. Et là mon frère dansait avec elle après que mon meilleur ami l'avait invité au bal !

Elle dansait si bien… Jamais je n'avais vu son visage si joyeux et si rayonnant. J'aimais la voir comme ça… la voir comme ça me calma.

Plusieurs chansons après, James revint pour boire. Mina continuait de dansé avec… Damon, le démon qui devait surveiller le château.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? Demandais-je méchamment

- Je ne sais pas mais il m'a quasi éjecté. Je ne l'aime décidemment pas.

Il dansait sur du rock'n roll. De l'Elvis Presley je crois. Il la faisait tournoyer et voler. Il fallait l'avoué, ils dansaient bien … Des démons … Je me reforgea.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble ? Demandais-je, lugubre.

- Non. Me dit Remus. Ils l'ont été jadis mais à présent, elle le déteste. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- Et toi comment tu le sais ça ? Demandais-je pour éviter la question.

- Elle m'en a parlé le lendemain de la présentation des gardiens. La fillette est un vampire de 300ans, elle la considère comme sa fille. C'est un de ses amis qui la transformer par désespoir et s'est suicidé le lendemain. Elle s'en est occupée pendant 100ans. Quand à Damon … il a 100 ans, ils ont été ensemble 2mois. Et apparemment, ça s'est vraiment mal passé.

- Ils semblent pourtant s'apprécier là … Constata James.

- Non, regarde son regard. Dis-je alors que je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux.

Son regard était courroucé, son sourire joyeux avait disparu et elle dansait en se forçant.

Je me leva sans même m'en rendre compte, n'écoutant pas Remus et James m'appeler. J'alla vers eux et posa ma main sur l'épaule de Damon. Il se tourna vers moi, un air surpris.

- Dégage ! M'ordonna-t-il en me fixant du regard.

- Non. Je voudrais danser avec mademoiselle si elle l'accepte bien évidemment. Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle sourit.

- Oui avec un grand plaisir ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu devrais retourner patrouiller Damon.

- Oui je le crois aussi. Dit une voie qui m'était inconnue. Je t'attends depuis 1h.

C'était Claudia, l'autre vampire qui surveillait l'école.

Elle l'entraina à l'extérieur de la salle en lançant un sourire amusé à Mina.

- Désolé j'espère que je n'ai pas forcé la main. Dis-je.

- Oh non pas du tout ! Dit-elle

Beaucoup de curieux nous regardait, essayant de savoir qui elle était. La chanson plutôt rock s'arrêta pour laisser place à un slow (_Louis Armstrong-La Vie en Rose)._

- Vous m'accorderiez cette danse mademoiselle ? Demandais-je en faisant une révérence.

- Mais bien sûr.

Elle mit sa main droite sur mon épaule gauche, et son autre dans la mienne. Un courant électrique me parcouru. Je me repris et mis ma main sur sa taille.

Durant toute la chanson, on se regarda dans les yeux. Oublieux du monde. Oublieux des regards autour de nous, j'oubliai même sa condition…

Le contact de sa main froide dans la mienne était étrange mais pas désagréable…tout au contraire. Son expression était indéchiffrable, seuls ses yeux pétillaient. Je ne savais pas si c'était encourageant mais je profitai de ce moment. Qui se finit trop tôt malheureusement…

Je ne la lâcha pas, profitant encore des quelques secondes qui me restait encore.

- Excuse-moi Mina, j'aurais besoin de toi dans le parc quelques minutes. Dit la voie de petite fille de Claudia.

Elle avait l'air soucieuse… _Une nouvelle attaque ? … _

Mina fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dit-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

Je retourna vers notre table où m'attendait James et Remus qui avaient un grand sourire.

- Hé ben dis donc ! S'exclama James.

- C'était … romantique ! Ria Remus.

- Pourquoi l'avais-tu invité Remus ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Devine ! Ria-t-il.

- Ton plan a très marché mon petit Lunard ! On avait raison l'autre jour ! On t'a définitivement perverti ! Dis James.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez … Dis-je en prenant une bière-au-beurre.

- Mais oui, mais oui … Ria Remus. Au fait elle est partie où ?

- Dans le parc, Claudia avait besoin d'elle.

- Hum j'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'attaque… Dis James soucieux.

- Je ne pense pas… Les profs seraient inquiet ou dehors. Mais regarde les, ils sont presque tous bourré ! Riais-je.

En effet, Dumbledore avait abusé de l'hydromel et riait aux éclats avec McGo. Slughorn, quand à lui, chantait sur une chaise avec Hagrid. Seul le professeur Linuris semblait de mauvaise humeur.

Je regarda les portes, me demandant si elle allait vraiment revenir…

**POV Mina**

Cette sensation, cette danse, le contact de sa main sur ma hanche … Je me ressaisis et regarda Claudia qui marchait devant moi.

- Claudia, que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

Je sentis l'air, pas de sang, pas d'odeur inconnue…

- Damon fait son malin près du lac. Il fait peur à des élèves et je n'arrive plus à avoir de l'autorité sur lui. Je crois qu'il va falloir le bannir d'ici Mina.

On alla jusqu'au lac où un couple fuyait mort de peur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Le vampire, Damon… Il a voulu nous attaquer ! S'écria la fille.

Claudia s'approcha d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux. Lui caressa la main et lui dis des mots réconfortant. Et fit de même avec le garçon.

- Maintenant vous allez rentrer au château et oublier tous ce que vous avez vus, ici ce soir.

- Oui… Dirent-ils d'une voie morne.

- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on modifie la mémoire des mortels… Dis-je alors que les adolescents se dirigeaient vers les portes.

- Je sais moi non plus. Je le fais en cas de nécessité.

- Quelle est la nécessité dans l'instant présent ?

- Que tu puisses rester ici. Pour que ma maman puisse être heureuse même si c'est quelques années. Dit-elle comme si ça coulait de source.

Je la regardai choquée…

- L'immortalité est un don et une malédiction. Je sais ce que tu penses sur l'amour mais là tu ne peux point le cacher.

- Bon, revenons à nos moutons… Dit-elle comme rien n'était. DAMON QUELQU UN VOUDRAIT TE PARLER ! Cria-t-elle.

Il apparut à quelques mètres de nous, appuyer contre un arbre.

- Oui ? que puis-je pour vous Princesse ?

- Montre tes bras ! Ordonnais-je.

Il s'exécuta en leva un sourcil étonné. Les bracelets de contrôle lui avait brûlé les poignets presque au 3ème degré….

- Va t-en… Dis-je. Je m'étais trompé, ta présence ici n'est bénéfique pour personnes. Alors je te libère de tes fonctions, va continuer ta vie de perversion.

Il s'approcha méchamment de moi et me gifla. Je le laissai faire… Je ne sentais rien de toute façon…. Mais son geste m'énerva, je grognai.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? JE TAI DIS DEHORS ! M'écriais-je.

Je sortis mon sabre et l'activa. Il recula de quelques pas.

- Ok, je pars … amusez-vous bien. Ria-t-il.

- Hé ben, tu m'impressionnes ! Tu ne lui avais jamais tenu tête, je ne l'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs. Dis Claudia.

On reparti vers le château, à allure humaine.

- Je crois que jusqu'à maintenant, je l'enviais… Pouvoir faire ce que tu veux, assouvir tes désirs sans penser aux conséquences. Mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça…

Elle sourit et on s'assit alors qu'on était à une 20ène de mètres des portes. Regardant la lune presque pleine….

- J'ai besoin de vacances … Dis-je en soupirant.

- Hum tes vacances arrivent … Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'était retournée vers les portes. Je te laisse, on se voit demain soir et … Joyeux Noël !

- D'accord.

Je resta assise dans la neige, regardant la lune. On me mit une cape sur les épaules. Je leva la tête et vit Sirius.

- Ca va ? Je ne vous voyais pas revenir….

- Oui merci. Dis-je. Ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire. Lui dis-je en montrant la cape.

- Je suis un gentleman, Mademoiselle. Donc laissez-moi faire en tant que tel. Dit-il avec un air hautain.

- C'est très gentil à vous Milord ! Riais-je.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et un silence paisible s'installa. Après quelques minutes, je le sentis grelotter. Je lui remis sa cape.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois malade.

Et le silence se fit.

- Je suis née en Grèce, j'habitais un petit village près d'Athènes. Depuis que j'avais 5ans, des évènements inexplicables devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, je disais des choses étranges. Mes parents pensaient que j'avais des dons divinatoires. A 14ans, ils m'emmenèrent à Delphes pour devenir la nouvelle Pythie. Ça ne me dérangeai pas de le devenir, mon avenir été tracé ainsi. La veille de ma consécration, je rencontrai un homme mystérieux. Il était beau et me paraissait royale. Il m'avait charmé, il me donna rendez-vous le soir même. J'accepta sans hésitation. Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment qu'il m'avait hypnotisée. Le soir venu, je fis le mur, malgré moi et il me tua… Je ne le revis jamais, juste des murmures.

Pendant tout mon récit, il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Voilà comment je suis morte. J'ai été hypnotisée… Alors même si j'avais cette capacité, je ne l'aurais jamais utilisée. Dis-je.

Il ne répondit pas et mis sa main sur ma joue. Le contact de sa chaleur sur ma peau froide me donna des frissons. Il s'approcha de moi et caressa ma joue tout en me fixant.

- Je te crois. Dit-il, sincère.

- J'ai été amoureuse qu'une seule fois jadis. Dis-je. Mais il m'a trahi et abandonné pour la gloire et sa trace dans l'histoire. Je ne veux pas souffrir une seconde fois… Si tu veux jouer, ou faire le fier avec moi tu …

Il m'embrassa me faisant oublier ce que je voulais dire…Le bruit de son cœur qui battait la chamade, la chaleur de sa bouche, sa langue qui me léchait légèrement les lèvres… J'ouvris les lèvres et le baiser devint passionné. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou, il caressa mon dos me donnant des frissons de plaisir. Il se recula pour reprendre son souffle. Il souriait et je me rendis compte que moi aussi. _J'étais heureuse…_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_**C'est ti pas mignon ! **_

_**! A vos reviews !**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Fugue et Bloody Kiss

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Merci à Becky-Butterfly, janeandteresa, elo-didie pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait suuuuuper plaisir !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 16 : Fugue et Bloody Kiss**

**POV Mina**

Lorsque je me réveilla, le soleil était en train de se lever. Je garda les yeux fermés, sentant la légère chaleur d'un fin rayon qui filtrait entre les rideaux légèrement ouvert. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, je voulais que mon rêve soit vrai… Quelque chose de chaud frotta doucement mon bras. Je grogna.

- Arrête ! je veux continuer à dormir ! Continue la surveillance encore 1h stp Yuwé ! M'écriais-je.

J'entendis un rire. C'est alors que je réalisa que cette nuit n'était pas un rêve…

Je me retourna et vit un regard bleu acier rieur me fixer.

- Bonjour … Dit-il avec une moue. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement.

Je resta légèrement pétrifiée. Je ne réalisais pas que c'était vrai …

- Euh ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Mina ?

- Oui ! Dis-je et éclata de rire.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ris ?

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassa en retour avec un grand sourire.

- Désolé, je pensais que cette nuit n'était qu'un rêve.

On resta allongé ainsi, à se regarder, à se caresser, … On n'avait fait que dormir cette nuit mais elle avait été ma plus belle nuit depuis des millénaires…

- Je vais devoir partir dans 1h… Dit-il triste.

- Tu dois rentrer chez toi pour les vacances ?

- Ouais … enfin disons que je dois aller faire mes adieux… C'est l'histoire de quelques jours, voir moins…

- Comment ça faire tes adieux ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je hais ma famille, ils sont anti-moldus et partisan de Voldemort. Je ne veux plus vivre avec eux…. Alors voilà je vais avoir 17ans, donc majeur. Les parents de James vont m'héberger pendant les vacances.

- Hum, c'était donc ça. Cette lueur d'amertume dans ton regard. Dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

- Ma famille se trouve ici. Dit-il. James, Remus, Peter et toi maintenant. D'ailleurs on pourrait se voir pendant les vacances, tu en dis quoi ?

- Oui avec plaisir ! J'ai une plage privée sur l'île de Ré, en France. Je pourrais vous y emmener quelques jours si vous voulez. Dis-je.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui ! Riais-je.

- Je vais en parler aux autres.

Il se rapprocha et m'enlaça. Il enfuit sa tête dans mon cou en respirant profondément. L'odeur de ses cheveux m'envahie violemment et je ferma les yeux pour me retenir.

- Que fais-tu ? Riais-je alors qu'il _reniflait_ ? ma peau.

- Je mémorise ton odeur. Je vais passé plusieurs jours sans toi… Et puis tu sens tellement bon !

J'éclata de rire quand il se mit à me chatouiller.

- Miss Cullen? Excusez-moi Miss Cullen! Monsieur Potter cherche son ami ! Que dois-je lui dire ?

On redressa la tête alors qu'il était à califourchon sur moi. J'éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. Pendant la bataille, j'avais accidentellement éventré un oreiller. Résultat on était recouvert de plume.

- Et tu t'es vu toi ? Ria-t-il.

- Oui mais je dois être beaucoup plus sexy ainsi que toi ! Dis-je d'un ton hautain.

- Ca, je ne peux pas le nier … Dit-il en m'embrassant passionnément.

Baiser qui devint de plus en plus ardent. Il caressa mes bras, ma taille, le haut de ma cuisse… J'enfuis mes mains dans ses cheveux, nouant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

- Miss Cullen … Mr. Potter attends toujours…

- M….. ! Grogna Sirius. Bon excuse moi 2min…

Il se leva et épousseta son t-shirt, secoua ses cheveux et ouvrit légèrement la porte.

- Bonjour mon frère ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? S'écria-t-il.

Je me retins de rire.

- Ouais moi ça va mais je vois que tu vas encore mieux. Ria-t-il. Je viens te rappeler que le train part dans moins d'une heure et que tu dois encore faire ta valise.

- Ouais tu pourrais …

Je n'écouta pas la suite et me leva. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je découvris les dégâts de mes cheveux….J'enleva toutes les plumes en 1min, à vitesse vampirique bien sur. J'enleva ma robe que j'avais garder pour dormir et mis un jeans bleu moulant, une chemise blanche et attacha une grosse ceinture noir en dessous de ma poitrine.

- Voilà, James va faire mes valises. Hum jolie … Commenta-t-il en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche ou te rafraichir. Dis-je en brossant mes cheveux.

- Mouais, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je dois aller voir Claudia, et puis je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à King Cross. Si tu veux toujours de moi jusque là-bas. Dis en mettant du rouge à lèvre.

Il m'enlaça par derrière. Il était légèrement plus grand que moi et posa sa bouche sur mon épaule. Il embrassa mon cou de milles baisers.

- Sirius, tu devrais aller te laver avant que je te lance dans le lac Dis-je en un murmure alors que j'avais fermé les yeux de bien être.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'exécuta. J'alla voir Claudia pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé. Je ne la trouva toutefois pas. Je trouva Albus qui se dirigeais vers la Grande Salle.

- Ah Bonjour ma belle ! Je comptais venir te voir après le petit-déjeuner. J'ai parlé avec Claudia très tôt ce matin. Elle est d'accord pour te remplacer pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle m'a parlé de ton besoin de vacances.

- Hum je vois …. Dans ce cas je te souhaite de bonnes vacances Albus.

- Attend je voudrais juste te demander de surveillé le train au cas où … Dit-il soucieux. Des aurors seront dans le train mais sait-on jamais…

- D'accord. Dis-je en me repartant.

- Et joyeux Noël ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il me fit une bise et partit.

J'en avais oublié qu'on était le 25… 1an de plus ma vieille …

Je retourna à ma chambre mais Sirius n'était plus là. Il m'avait laissé un mot disant qu'il était parti chercher sa valise et qu'il m'attendait à la gare.

Je regarda ma montre. Le train partait dans 10min … Je pris ma veste et sauta par la fenêtre. Je courus par la forêt pour aller plus vite. Arrivé à la gare, il y avait une foule d'élève. J'huma l'air et suivi l'odeur qui m'intéressait.

- Je t'embête déjà tant que ça que tu me fuis ? Dis-je à son oreille.

Il se retourna avec un grand sourire.

- Je pensais plutôt le contraire vu que je ne te voyais pas arriver.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Dis James tout sourire.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrow…

Le sifflet retentit et on monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre. Une fois trouvé, Yuwé arriva sous la forme d'une araignée.

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire écrasée à ce que je vois. Constatais-je.

- _C'était surtout pour pouvoir marcher sur le toit et éviter justement de me faire marcher dessus. J'ai un message de Claudia pour toi._

- Je t'écoute.

-_ David veut te voir ce soir, il aurait des infos sur les vampires qu'a embauchés Voldemort._

- D'accord j'irais dès mon arrivée. Tu restes avec moi ou … ?

- _Je reste je suis fatiguée…. _

Elle prit la forme d'un chaton gris tigré et se roula en boule sur mes genoux.

- Vous avez un magnifique animal Mina. C'est quoi au juste ? Demanda James.

- Un animalia. Elle peut prendre toutes formes animales possibles. Et elle n'est pas à moi, disons qu'elle est mon amie, ma confidente….

Je la caressa et elle ronronna.

Le trajet fut calme et paisible. Vers la moitié du chemin, j'alla sur le toit pour surveiller.

Une fois arrivée, j'attendis que le plus gros de la foule parte et sauta sur le quai. Une main attrapa la main et je me retourna violemment près à frapper la personne. Quand je vis que c'était Sirius qui avait les yeux écarquillés…

- Bon sang tu m'as fait peur ! M'exclamais-je.

- Je vois ça ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Il m'entraina vers les autres pour se dire au revoir. Ensuite il m'entraina un peu plus loin, toujours main dans la main.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Demandais-je.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi et demain soir, je me tire chez James.

- Hum … je suis pas très rassurée je dois avouer… Yuwé pourrait rester avec toi si elle veut bien.

- _Oui bien sûr. _Dit-elle alors qu'elle était lovée autour de mon cou sous forme de serpent.

- Ouais ok, et comment je pourrais te contacter ? Demanda-t-il.

- Demande à Yuwé.

Celle-ci alla s'enrouler autour du cou de Sirius et se cacha sous son écharpe.

- ça fait un drôle d'effet d'avoir un serpent autour du cou. Ria-t-il.

- Sirius ! Ta mère arrivée! S'écria James à quelques mètres de là.

- Ok !

Il se retourna et m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Tu vas me manquer…

- Je ne serais jamais très loin… Dis-je.

- Au fait tien … Dit-il en sortant un paquet de son sac.

Il était carré et mesurais dans les 20cm de côté.

- C'est pour ton anniversaire et pour Noël. Ajouta-t-il. Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire….

Je resta bouche bée. C'était un collier de style indien en argent avec comme pendentif une grosse émeraude avec deux petits rubis sur le dessus.

- C'est … Merci. Dis-je, émue. On n'avait jamais pensé à mon anniversaire. Il est magnifique.

Je l'embrassai et il dut partir. J'aperçu sa mère, elle avait l'air strict, chignon noir serré et un regard haineux. Un garçon était avec elle, j'en conclu que c'était le petit frère de Sirius.

Elle me regarda avec mépris et je lui rendis le regard. Elle parut offusquée et partit, transplanant avec ses fils.

James s'approcha de moi et regarda la scène avec moi.

- Tes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés ? Demandais-je.

- Non, ils ne devraient pas tardés. Peter vient de partir… Ne vous lui voulez pas, il a du mal avec les démons… Dit-il, contrit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les supporte pas non plus ! Riais-je.

On discuta quelques minutes de choses et d'autres. Soudain un elfe de maison apparut devant nous.

- Hoski ! Que fais-tu là ? Demanda James.

- Monsieur Potter, votre père a demandé à Hoski de venir chercher Maitre James pour l'emmener jusqu'à chez lui !

- Où sont mes parents ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

- Hoski ne peut pas vous le dire Maitre James… Veuillez excuser Hoski….

- D'accord, je te suis. Vous voulez venir avec nous Mademoiselle ?

Je regarda l'elfe d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Hum… non je dois aller voir un ami. Si tu as un souci, envoi moi un hibou.

- D'accord ! A bientôt alors Mina !

Et il transplana. La gare était dorénavant vide, je sortis par le côté moldu. Il devait être 15h environ. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Il commença à neiger et je mis ma capuche, pressant le pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me dirigea vers un quartier considéré comme peu fréquentable puis pénétra dans une ruelle obscure. Je rentra dans le bar qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol d'un vieux bâtiments.

Du Marilyn Manson était à fond, tout le mobilier était noir et la lumière était tamisée. Des canapés étaient disposés un peu partout, des gens étaient couchés dessus entourés de femme qui le mordait aux bras et au cou. J'alla vers le bar et appela le barman. Ses cheveux étaient blond platine avec des piques, ses yeux était bordés de noir qui approfondissaient son regard de jais.

Je m'assis et il me regarda d'un regard soupçonneux.

- Bonjour belle demoiselle Mina, ça faisait longtemps. Que voulez-vous ?

- Je voudrais voir David, il m'a demandé de venir.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Je ne le sais même pas moi-même…

Il sortit par une porte se trouvant derrière le bar. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Il n'est pas là, il devrait revenir ce soir. Je peux lui transmettre un message si vous voulez…

- Vous lui direz que je suis à mon ancienne crypte. Au revoir.

Je m'éloigna de ce lieu qui suintais la luxure et le sang. Une fois dehors, je remis ma capuche et me balada dans les rues quasiment désertes de Londres.

**POV Sirius.**

Je détestais cet endroit, il représentait une prison. Heureusement plus que 24h et je serais libre ! Ma mère ouvrit la porte et j'alla directement dans ma chambre sans un mot. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'affala sur mon lit. _Si je dors ça passera plus vite non ?... _

Je sentis quelque chose bouger sous mon pull. J'avais oublié Yuwé. Elle sortit et se transforma en petit tigre et se coucha au pied de mon lit.

- _Cette forme ne vous dérange pas ? _Dit une voie que je ne connaissais pas.

- Euh … Yuwé ?

- _Oui c'est moi, je parle par télépathie. Veuillez m'excusez j'ai oublié de le préciser._

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste été surpris et non cette forme ne me dérange pas.

J'alla dans mon armoire et mis mes affaires dans ma valise. Je repensa à Mina, à ses yeux écarquillée quand elle avait ouvert son cadeau. J'avais bien fait de lui désobéir et d'allé à Prè-au-Lard… mais mieux valait qu'elle ne le sache pas …

Une fois finit, je pris quelques vêtement propre et alla me doucher.

Je sortis et mis une serviette autour de ma taille. Je revins dans ma chambre et vit Yuwé se redressée et alla sous le lit.

- _Quelqu'un arrive…_

Et en effet, on toqua à ma porte 2secondes après.

- QUOI ? Criais-je.

- Mère veut te parler. S'exclama la voie de mon frère, Regulus.

Je grogna. Je m'habilla en prenant mon temps et descendis.

- Oui ? Demandais-je en rentrant dans le salon.

- Qui était cette fille ? Demanda-t-elle de son ton strict.

- Ma copine. Dis-je, ne sachant pas vraiment comment la définir.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. Et je ne sais pas si elle est de sang pur si vous voulez savoir.

Je sortis sans demander mon reste et retourna à ma chambre. Je ferma à clef, et me coucha sur mon lit.

- _Si je puis me permettre, votre famille n'est pas très chaleureuse…._

- Ouais c'est clair…

- _Pourquoi restes-tu donc alors ?_

_- _J'attends ma majorité … c'est-à-dire demain ! Dis-je en souriant. Je vais être enfin libre !

Sur ces mots, je me mis sous les couvertures et m'endormit. Lorsque je me réveilla, il était 22h. Je décida de lire un peu pour me distraire. Yuwé dormait toujours.

Ça faisait 2h que je lisais tranquillement quand j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers.

On voulut ouvrir ma porte mais je l'avais fermé à clef. Je m'assis et attendit. Soudain on fit exploser ma porte, je me releva d'un bond et Yuwé qui s'était réveillé, se cacha sous mon lit.

Mon père se tenait dans l'encadrement de ce qui restait de ma porte et me regarda furieux.

- Comment oses-tu fréquenter un vampire femelle ! Hurla-t-il. Et pas la peine de le nier ! Ton frère vous a vu ! Comment oses-tu trahir ainsi ta famille ! Tu fréquente des traitres à leur sang, des sangs de bourbe et maintenant un vampire !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Criais-je. C'est pas vous qui allé décider de qui je choisit pour être ma VRAIE FAMILLE !

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il me lança un doloris et je tomba au sol, crispé de douleur. Je me retins de crier pour ne pas lui donné satisfaction.

- TU EN VEUX ENCORE ? Hurla-t-il. COMMENT ELLE SAPELLLE ?

- JE VOUS NE DIRAI RIEN !

Il relança un doloris. Mais Yuwé sortit de sous le lit et se transforma en tigre blanc adulte. Elle grogna et sauta sur mon père. Le sort s'arrêta net. Je me releva avec peine.

- Merci…

- _De rien, je l'ai juste assommé. Mais on devrait partir avant qu'il se réveille…_

- Ouais ! Dis-je en prenant ma valise et ma baguette.

On descendit les escaliers en courant et sortit de la maison. Yuwé se transforma en un gros chien noir. Je rigola.

_- Qui a-t-il ?_

_- _Ma forme d'animagus est exactement la même.

-_ Où voulez-vous allé ?_

_- _Je ne sais pas trop … Je ne peux pas faire de la magie jusqu'à demain au risque de me faire repéré… donc je ne peux pas transplaner…

- _Une ancienne résidence de Mina se trouve à 1h de marche d'ici, si vous voulez. Vous y serez en sécurité. Ou si vous préférez on peut aller jusqu'au chaudron baveur mais c'est un peu loin …_

_- _D'accord, avec ce froid je préfère ne pas trop m'éterniser.

Il neigeait abondamment. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure. Yuwé m'entrainât dans un cimetière.

- Euh vous êtes sûr ?...

- _Si vous avez changé d'avis …_

_- _Non ce n'est pas ça mais je ne pensais pas que vous parliez d'un cimetière…

Elle m'entraina vers une grande crypte. Sur le dessus des inscriptions en une langue étrange était gravés. Yuwé grogna et renifla.

- _Attendez ici…._

Elle rentra à l'intérieur et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

- _Le lieu n'est plus sûr… Des démons sont venus tous détruire…._

_-_ Elle n'est pas trop aimé des autres démons à ce que je vois.

- _Surtout des plus jeunes, et des prétendants au trône… Soit, je dois vous emmener quelque part avant que vous mourriez de froid…_

_- _On peut peut-être allé au chaudron baveur.

- _Hum … Attendez une minute, je reviens, bougez pas…_

Elle disparut, me laissant seul dans ce cimetière qui j'avoue… me foutait la trouille….

Yuwé revint quelques secondes plus tard, toujours sous forme de chien.

- _On ne peut pas allé la rejoindre pour le moment … _

- Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Elle se trouve dans un bar à démon et si on y va… vous ne survivrez pas 5min… Bon …votre ami Mr Potter habite loin ?_

_- _Ben à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres …

Elle tourna en rond, réfléchissant.

- _Bon tempi, je vais vous emmener à elle… Je ne peux pas me transformé en un gros animal ou transplanter, je n'ai assez de forces…Elle pourra elle…_

On repartit. J'étais mort de froid, je claquais des dents. Heureusement que ma valise avait des roues… On arriva dans un quartier assez glauque. On ne croisa personne hormis quelques personnes assez bizard qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Elle m'entraina dans une ruelle sans lumière. Je mis ma main sur la tête de Yuwé pour me guider. J'aperçu des néons rouge un peu plus loin « Bloody Kiss ». Yuwé s'arrêta et hésita.

- _Je ne peux pas te laisser seul … mais te faire entrer … Bon allez suis moi et ne fixe pas…prend un visage neutre…_

_- _D'accord…

J'avala difficilement ma salive et suivi Yuwé. Un bodygard se tenait devant un épais rideau en velours. Yuwé se transforma en panthère noir devant lui et il nous laissa passer sans un mot.

L'endroit foutait la trouille. Une cinquantaine de démons, je dirais, était là. J'aperçu quelques humains mais ils n'étaient pas dans leurs meilleures formes… De la musique gothique était en fond et des regards avides me reluquaient. Je commençai à un peu paniquer…

-_ Calme-toi, ils vont le sentir si tu paniques…._

_- _Facile à dire….

On se dirigea vers le bar et le barman nous regarda, étonné.

- Salut Yuwé, ça faisait longtemps dis moi ! Tu cherches Mina ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- Elle se trouve au fond là-bas… Elle est avec David et Lestat.

On alla vers le lieu indiqué. Quelques femmes avaient essayé de me courtiser mais Yuwé les en empêcha en grogna méchamment.

- Merci …

- _De rien…_

Plus loin, on aperçut un coin avec quatre fauteuils en velours rouge ainsi qu'un long canapé de la même couleur. Je vis deux hommes dans les fauteuils et Mina assise sur le canapé.

L'un des hommes avait des cheveux mi-longs blond cendré, un air malicieux sur le visage. Son apparence lui donnait 20ans maximum. L'autre homme avait des cheveux coupé court noir parsemés de mèches d'argent. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus âgé. Ils avaient tous deux de grandes cernes et l'air plus blafard que Mina.

Quand j'approcha, elle se retourna et se leva en nous voyant. Elle avait un air paniqué et surpris. Sa vue me coupa le souffle, elle avait lâchée ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle portait une robe noire sans bretelle… très courte qui lui arrivait à 2 cm des fesses, de grandes bottes noires à talon arrivaient à ses genoux. Elle portait des collants noirs transparents et des portes jarretelles était visibles… Et elle portait mon collier. Cette vue me rassura, il lui plaisait.

- Sirius ?... Murmura-t-elle.

- Un ami à toi Mina ? Demanda celui aux cheveux blonds.

- Une seconde je vous pris…. Dit-elle en s'approchant de nous. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Tu me manquais trop ! Riais-je. Non en fait, j'ai été un peu obligé de partir de chez moi… Et comme je n'ai pas encore la majorité je ne peux pas encore faire de magie … Alors Yuwé m'a d'abord emmené à votre ancienne résidence dans un … cimetière mais quelqu'un la détruite … Alors elle m'a emmené ici.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmené au chaudron baveur ou chez James ? Demanda Mina à Yuwé.

Elle discuta avec Yuwé. Les deux hommes me regardèrent intéresser.

- Bon d'accord, je vais t'emmener chez James… Dit-elle après 2min.

- Lestat, David excusez moi, je vais vous laisser.

- Si tôt !… Ton ami peut rester tu sais ! On ne lui fera rien.

- Ce n'est pas de vous que j'ai peur mais des autres. Dit-elle.

Elle s'excusa, prit sa veste et on sortit. Une fois dehors, elle souffla bruyamment. Yuwé se transforma de nouveau en serpent et s'enroula autour du cou de Mina.

- Diantre, tu m'as foutu la trouille … Souffla-t-elle.

- Désolé, on ne voulait pas te déranger avec tes amis …Dis-je.

- Arrête tes bêtises et prend moi la main.

Elle me demanda de visualiser l'endroit et on transplana.

On était devant de grandes grilles de 5m de haut en acier, plus loin se trouvait un gigantesque manoir de style anglais. L'allée était bordée d'arbustes en forme d'animaux.

Je cita mon surnom et les grilla s'ouvrirent. Arrivé aux portes, je toqua.

Un elfe de maison nous ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Hoski, désolé pour l'heure tardives… James est là ?

- Bonsoir Monsieur Black, oui bien sûr rentrez ! Hoski va chercher Maitre James.

Je connaissais le manoir par cœur, je venais la moitié de mes vacances ici. J'alla dans le salon et m'assis sur le canapé. Mina alla devant la cheminée qui dégageait une douce chaleur.

- Tu viens pas t'assoir à côté de moi ? Demandais-je.

- Laisse moi une minute s'il te plait, que je me calme.

- _Elle était en train de chasser …excuse la. _Me murmura Yuwé.

James arriva à ce moment-là, il portait un simple boxer et ses lunettes étaient de travers.

- Que tu es sexy comme ça Cornedrue ! Commenta Sirius.

- Je confirme … Rajouta Mina.

James réalisa à ce moment qu'elle était également là.

- Je reviens ! Dit-il.

Il partit en courant et revint 1min après avec un pantalon de pyjama.

- Je croyais que tu devais arriver demain soir … Dit James en s'asseyant à coté de son ami. Il y a eu un problème ?

Je lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il était horrifié. Mina, quant à elle, crispait les poings.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait faire ça …. Murmura James. Pas à ce point.

- C'est de ma faute … Murmura Mina.

- Non.. Dis-je en allant vers elle. Ça devait arriver, il aurait trouvé la moindre excuse… ils savaient que je comptais partir dès mes 17ans…

Je lui caressa le bras pour la réconforter.

- Bon ben on a déjà préparé ta chambre hier donc si tu veux te coucher…

- Oui je veux bien, je suis crevé… Dis-je en me frottant la nuque.

- Vous voulez qu'on prépare une chambre Mina ?

- Non merci James, je dois repartir… Je reviendrais demain si ça ne vous dérange pas. Dit-elle.

- D'accord, je vous laisse. Je monte ta valise Sir', je t'attends en haut. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Puis je t'embrasser ? Demandais-je.

- Je suis désolé Sirius mais pas maintenant. Dit-elle avec un air torturée. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Rajouta-t-elle, triste.

- D'accord y a pas de problèmes. On se rattrapera demain ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle sourit et je l'embrassa sur le front.

- C'est donc ton anniversaire demain ? Demanda-t-elle. Que veux-tu ?

- Je n'ai rien envie d'autre qu'être avec toi. Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je lui caressa la joue et elle partit. Je monta jusqu'à la chambre que j'occupais à chaque fois que je venais.

- Quelle nuit … Dis-je en rentrant.

- Carrément ! J'aurais voulu être avec toi pour voir ce bar ! S'exclama James.

- Mouais … Dis-je en baillant.

- Allez dors ! On parlera demain ! Dis James en sortant de la pièce.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**! Prochain chapitre demain ou mardi !**

**! A vos reviews !**


	17. Chapter 17 : Rencontre

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voilà un petit chapitre assez calme. Le prochain pour demain soir !**

**Merci à janeandteresa et elo-didie pour vos commentaires 3**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 17 : Rencontre. **

**POV Mina**

Après être partie du manoir Potter, je rentra au château. Il était presque 4h30 du matin … _Quelle nuit …_

Et en résumé, je n'ai pas appris plus que ce que je ne savais déjà. Les vampires qu'à rallier Voldemort, sont de simples vampires et mais qui vivaient dans une colonie en Bulgarie.

J'alla dans ma chambre et me déshabilla. J'alla me mettre sous les couvertures.

Son odeur m'envahit, j'étais bien… Je repensa à ce qu'il nous avait raconté… Son père lui avait lancé des doloris … Comment peut-on faire ça à son propre enfant ? …

Je me retourna et m'endormie.

Lorsque je me réveilla, il me semblait que je n'avais dormi que quelques minutes. Je me redressa et regarda autour de moi. Rien ne semblait m'avoir réveillé … Ariane était dans son tableau à l'extérieur de la chambre, pas de sonnerie, pas de cris…

J'haussa les épaules et me recoucha. Mais je n'arriva pas à me rendormir…

C'est en grognant que j'allais prendre une douche. Je m'habilla d'une robe empire noir à fine bretelle qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et mis des ballerines noires. J'aimais provoquer alors que les pauvres mortels avaient froid. Je sais ! je suis sadique ! Et remis mon collier que j'avais enlevé pour me doucher.

Je mis la veste moldue que j'avais mise à la sortie de Prè-au-Lard. Et partit me promener dans le château. Il était 8h et beaucoup d'élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes. J'alla vers la tour Gryffondors et j'attendis à côté du tableau.

Remus en sortit 30min plus tard.

- Bonjour Remus ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Je ne vous pensais pas ici, je pensais que vous seriez avec Sirius….

- Je vais le voir tout à l'heure. Dis-je.

On alla à la Grande Salle qui était entièrement vide.

- Tu t'ennuis pas trop ? Demandais-je.

- Si un peu je dois dire. On est 4 élèves en tout dans le château… Mais je vais demander à Dumbledore si je peux aller chez James le 28. Je pense qu'il va accepter.

- Oui ne t'inquiète !

On discuta une bonne heure durant laquelle je lui raconta la mésaventure de Sirius. Il décida d'allé se recoucher et j'alla au manoir Potter.

Je savais que les Potter étaient une puissante famille mais il fallait dire que ce manoir était magnifique. Je toqua et Hoski m'ouvrit et m'entraina vers la cuisine.

- Madame et Monsieur Potter sont déjà partis travailler mais Maitre James a prévenu Hoski que Mademoiselle viendrait. Maitre James a dit à Hoski de dire à Mademoiselle de faire comme chez elle.

- Merci beaucoup Hoski. D'ailleurs où est James et Sirius ?

- Ils dorment encore Madame.

- D'accord, ça ne t'ennuie pas que je m'amuse à faire la cuisine ?

- Ben je … je … Non Mademoiselle, allez y …. Hoski va vous laisser, Hoski a beaucoup de travail à faire.

Il disparut. Je mis un tablier que je trouva sur une chaise et je me mis aux fourneaux. Même si la cuisine humaine me répugnait, j'avais appris à cuisiner. Plus par ennuie qu'autre chose je devais l'avouer… Je prépara des pancakes, ainsi que des gaufres et des œufs. Je mis la table et regarda l'heure. Il était presque 11h. Je m'assis et commença à lire la Gazette du sorcier qui trainait sur la table. J'entendis des pas lourd descendre les escaliers et approcher de la cuisine.

- Bonjour … Bougonna James d'une voie ensommeillée.

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Demandais-je, joyeuse.

- Mina ? Réalisa James. Vous avez fait à manger ?.. Rajouta-t-il en voyant mon tablier.

- Oui, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Dis-je.

- Vous êtes arrivés quand ?

- Oh 1 ou 2h.

Il s'assit et je lui servis des pancakes.

- Waw … ! C'est trop bon ! Sirius n'est pas encore descendu ?

- Non, il ronfle encore. Je l'entends d'ici. Riais-je.

Il rigola tout en engloutissant son assiette.

Sirius descendit 30min plus tard.

- Hum ça sent trop bon ! S'exclama-t-il en rentrant. Bonjour James ! Bonjour Madame Potter.

J'étais en train de faire une nouvelle série de pancakes. Je me retourna sur ces paroles et rigola.

- Bonjour et je préfère que tu m'appelles Mina. Riais-je.

- Mina ! Que fais-tu là ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Je peux partir si tu le souhaites. Dis-je, la poêle à la main.

- C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

- Oui, James a dit que c'était mangeable.

- Oh i ès angabe. Dit-il, la bouche pleine.

On éclata de rire y compris James. Sirius m'embrassa sur la joue et alla s'assoir à coté de James. Je le servis et ils mangèrent en silence.

- Oh par merlin j'ai trouvé la femme parfait ! S'exclama Sirius.

- La démone parfait plutôt ! Rigolais-je.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent prendre une douche et s'habiller.

Il était déjà 13h quand ils décidèrent ensuite d'allé faire un peu de Quidditch dans le jardin.

N'aimant pas les balais, j'alla m'assoir sur une branche d'arbre assez haute et les observa.

Ils avaient échangé leur souaffle par des boules de neige. Résultat après 3h d'affrontement, ils furent trempés, et n'arrêtèrent pas d'éternuer… On rentra et Hoski leurs apportèrent des serviettes chaudes.

J'alla m'installé dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée qui ronflait. J'observa les flammes en attendant que ces messieurs se douchent et se changent. J'entendis des pas descendre les escaliers.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Me murmura Sirius à l'oreille.

Je souris et il alla s'assoir à côté de moi. Il prit ma main et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Hum question assez vague… Dis-je en souriant.

Je tourna la tête vers lui et il m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça … Dis-je entre deux baisers. C'est ton anniversaire…

- J'ai déjà mon cadeau ! Dit-il en caressant ma joue.

- Je devrais peut-être mettre un gros ruban autour de ma taille alors ! Riais-je.

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère. Dis James en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Hum je me tâte… Dis Sirius en me caressant les cheveux.

- J'ai reçu le hibou de Remus, il viendra le 28 au soir. Il va prendre le magicobus.

- Le pauvre, il doit trop s'ennuyer ! Dis Sirius.

On discuta une bonne heure. Il était près de 18h quand Hoski apparut.

- Maitre James, Hoski viens vous prévenir que vos parents seront bien là ce soir. Le dîner sera près dans une heure.

- Très bien, merci Hoski.

Hoski fit une révérence et disparut.

- Je vais m'en aller. Dis-je en me levant du canapé.

- Non reste ! S'exclama James et Sirius.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ma présence …

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua.

- Bonsoir les jeunes !

- On est dans le salon, père ! S'écria James.

Monsieur Potter entra dans le salon. Il était très grand et athlétique. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille comme son fils mais il ne portait pas de lunettes. Il portait un costume moldu noir et une grande cape noire par-dessus.

Il enleva sa cape et Hoski la prit.

- Tien nous avons une invitée ! S'étonna-t-il. Je ne vous connais pas il me semble mademoiselle.

- Père, je vous présente Mina. C'est une amie d'école.

Il tendit la main et je la serra. Il fut surpris par la froideur de ma poigne.

- Votre visage m'est familier … Dit-il, pensif.

- L'allée des Embrumes. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oui ! Par Merlin que le monde est petit !

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de son fils et me regarda.

- Mina … Vous ne seriez pas Mina Cullen par hasard …

Les garçons se regardèrent, un peu paniqué.

- Oui, monsieur. Dis-je, sereine.

- Hum … Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je devrais vous mettre dehors mais vu que mes fils vous font confiance. C'est pareil pour moi ! Dit-il en osant les épaules.

- Merci monsieur.

J'entendis les garçons soupirer de soulagement.

- James m'a dit que vous étiez auror. Vous devez être débordé ces derniers temps. Dis-je.

- Oui en effet… Voldemort étend son pouvoir, utilisant la peur et la torture. De plus, ils rallient à lui plusieurs clans de démons et de créatures des ténèbres.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Dis-je. Un clan de vampire de Bulgarie fait route vers nous.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda-t-il. Nous n'avons pas été avertis de cette information … Quand l'avez-vous su ?

- Hier soir. Un ami a reçu un message venant de Roumanie. Il disait qu'une centaine de vampire venant de Razgrad se dirigeait vers l'Europe de l'Ouest passant par la Roumanie.

- Je vérifierais cette information si vous me le permettez.

- Bien entendu. Je comptais le faire moi-même également dès demain.

Sirius me serra plus fermement la main.

- Bon je vais devoir y allé… Dis-je.

- Très bien, Hoski va vous apporter votre manteau.

Celui-ci apparut avec ma veste.

- Bonne soirée Mr Potter, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Je me dirigea vers le hall suivi de James et de Sirius.

- Tu viens demain ? Demanda James.

- Non, je pense pas. J'ai des affaires à réglés.

- D'accord, à bientôt alors.

Sirius m'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu vas me manqué … Sois prudente s'il te plait et reviens moi vite…

- Promis.

Je l'embrassa à mon tour et je sortis. Il commençait à neiger. Je n'avais pas envie de partir mais comme on dit… plus vite fait, plus vite fini. Je me dirigea vers les grilles du manoir et transplana une fois à l'extérieur.

**POV Sirius.**

- Votre amie à l'air bien aimable pour un démon. Dis Robert Potter en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

- Oui elle est sympa. Dit James.

Avec James, on s'était promis de ne pas révélé les événements trop … sanglants de ce premier trimestre et donc ne pas parler des sauvetages de Mina.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Sirius… Rajouta Mr Potter. Vivre une histoire avec un vampire n'est pas facile … Il y a des hauts et des bas.

- Comment vous … ?

- Se tenir par la main, rester plus longtemps avec elle pour lui dire au revoir… Ces deux éléments suffisent à confirmer mes doutes. Ria-t-il.

- Oui monsieur, je sais ce que je fais. J'ai justement beaucoup réfléchit à la question. Mais je ne pouvais résister…

- AH ! L'amour ! le plus fatal des sortilèges…

La porte d'entrée claqua de nouveau et Elena Potter entra dans le salon, donnant sa cape à Hoski.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda son mari.

- Fatigante ! Et toi ?

- Pareil pour ma part… Bon, je vais me changer avant qu'on passe à table.

-Et vous les enfants qu'avez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Mme Potter.

- Oh on s'est levé tard et on a joué au Quidditch tout l'après-midi. Une amie est venue nous tenir compagnie. Et Remus m'a demandé si c'était toujours d'accord pour qu'il puisse venir le 28. Dis James.

- Oui bien sur qu'il peut venir ! Et qui est cette amie ? Demanda Madame Potter.

- Mina, elle travaille à l'école … comme gardienne. Ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Père l'a rencontré ! Il l'aime bien. C'est la fille de l'Allée des Embrumes d'ailleurs…

- Hum … le démon … Laquelle ? La petite rousse ou la fille aux cheveux longs noirs ?

- La deuxième…

- D'accord ! Elle va revenir quand ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas si elle vient ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Si vous lui faites confiance, moi aussi.

Sur ces mots, elle alla dans la cuisine.

- Sont vraiment super tes parents ! Riais-je.

On dîna dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Au dessert, Hoski apporta un énorme gâteau au chocolat avec de la chantilly pour mon anniversaire. Je reçus le nouveau pack du Parfait Farceur de chez Zonko, un livre sur le Quidditch de Remus, et un nouvel équipement de batteur des parents de James.

- Waw ! merci Mr et Mme Potter ! C'est énorme … Et encore merci de m'héberger chez vous …

- De rien Sirius, tu sais que tu es comme un fils pour nous. Dit Mme Potter.

- Oui et au fait, comment ont réagi tes parents à l'annonce de ton départ ? Demanda Mr Potter.

- Euh ben … Pas très bien, je dois l'avouer….

Soudain, on entendit un grattement venant de la porte d'entrée.

Etonné, on alla à la porte. Mr Potter l'ouvrit et un énorme tigre blanc était assis et attendait….

- Bon sang ! S'écria Mr Potter en sortant sa baguette.

- Salut Yuwé ! Dis-je. Y a un problème ?

Je m'avança devant Mr Potter qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

Yuwé avait un paquet dans sa gueule, elle me le donna.

- _C'est de la part de Mina, elle s'excuse de n'avoir pu te le donné elle-même. Elle espère qu'il te plaira. Elle reviendra dans 1 ou 2jours. _

_- _D'accord, tu restes avec nous ou tu vas la rejoindre ?

- Sirius que … Commença Mme Potter.

- _Je vais la rejoindre. A bientôt. … Au fait si vous lui faites du mal, je vous dévorais sans aucune pitié..._

Sur ces belles paroles, Yuwé fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'aux grilles où elle disparut.

- C'est l'amie de Mina, père. Un animalia. Dis James.

Avec James, on alla dans ma chambre pour ranger mes cadeaux.

J'alla m'assoir sur mon lit et ouvrit le paquet de Mina. C'était un vieux livre manuscrit de 200pages environ. La couverture était vieille. Aucune lettre, pas de mot.

- Elle devait être pressé. Dis James.

Je feuilleta les pages. C'était des formules magiques, des sorts et des recettes de potion… pour faire des farces ? A quelques endroits, les explications étaient écrites en une langue bisard.

- Je ne la savais pas comme ça ! Ria James.

Ensuite, on fit plusieurs batailles explosives et on alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, on ne fit pas grand-chose. La neige n'arrêtait pas de tomber et l'envie de faire du Quidditch s'évanouit. Alors à la place, on fit …. nos devoirs …

Et oui, j'ai bien dit nos devoirs… C'est trop désolant…

Durant cette journée, on n'eut aucune nouvelle de Mina. Elle me manquait …

Le matin suivant, le 28, on se leva vers 12h. Mr et Mme Potter était bien évidemment partis au travail depuis longtemps. Et c'est en trainant les pieds qu'on descendit les escaliers pour allé prendre notre petit déjeuner…

- Tin, ma tête ! Grognais-je.

- Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Demanda James.

- Bof, j'ai fait des rêves bisard. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me réveiller.

- Quel genre de rêves ?

- Ben je ne sais plus trop, j'étais dans un cachot et y avait des créatures bisard qui surveillaient.

- Hum …

On venait de finir de descendre quand on toqua à la porte. James alla ouvrir pour découvrir …

- Remus ! Cria-t-on.

Il avait l'air exténué et avait plusieurs griffes sur le visage.

- Salut les gars, comment ça va ? Vous venez de vous levez ? Nous demanda-t-il en montrant notre tenue.

En effet, James était en t-shirt et caleçon. Et pour ma part, torse nu et pantalon de survêtement.

- Ouais en effet. Ria James. Et toi alors, tu ne devrais pas dormir en ce moment ?

On alla dans la cuisine où Hoski nous donna notre petit déjeuner.

- Bah, je déprimais trop dans ce vieux château vide…Dit-il en se frottant les yeux. J'ai fui Pomfresh ! Ria-t-il.

- Tu vas aller te coucher après avoir mangé quelque chose ! Dis-je.

- Oui maman ! Ria le loup-garou.

On manga dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Mon rêve complètement oublié.

Je regarda par la fenêtre et vit une créature se diriger vers le manoir.

- C'est quoi ce truc … Murmurais-je.

Les deux autres suivirent mon regard.

- On dirait … un hypogriffe. Dis Remus.

On s'approcha de la vitre pour aller regarder. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Pour atterrir dans le jardin, à une dizaine de mètre du manoir. Il portait quelqu'un d'inerte sur son dos. Je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois et courut dehors.

- HEY SIRIUS OU VAS-TU ? Cria James.

- C'est Yuwé et Mina ! Criais-je.

Le temps était glacial mais je m'en foutait. Je m'approcha d'eux. Yuwé s'était couché, elle semblait morte de fatigue.

- Yuwé que s'est-il passé ?

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a rien de grave. Mina s'est juste évanouie, elle a quelques blessures mais rien d'important. Et pour ma part volé depuis la Roumanie ce n'est pas de tout repos…._

Je m'approcha de Mina et la pris dans mes bras. Elle avait plusieurs égratignures sur le visage et son corset bleu était taché de sang.

- On devrait la rentrer. Yuwé, venez avec nous s'il vous plait. Vous pourrez dormir avec Mina. Dis James.

Yuwé acquiesça de la tête et nous suivit à l'intérieur.

J'installa Mina dans mon lit et lui enleva sa veste. Elle avait plein de petites blessures.

Yuwé se coucha par terre et s'endormie.

- Pas grand-chose hein… regardez moi ça … Dis-je aux autres.

- Ce n'est pas grave pour elle. Remarqua Remus.

Le sang avait séché, je lui mis donc les couvertures sur elle et resta quelques minutes à la regarder dormir. Je remarqua l'absence des autres au moment où j'éternua, me ramenant à la réalité. Je réalisa par la même occasion que j'était frigorifié. Je mis un t-shirt et un pull. J'alla caresser sa joue et partit rejoindre les autres au salon.

- Je me demande vraiment ce qui s'est passé … Dis James.

- Elle s'est fait attaquée visiblement … On aura plus d'infos une fois qu'elle sera réveillée. En attendant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher. Dis Remus. Je ne tiens plus.

- Ouais, d'accord. Dors bien. Dis-je

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**A vos reviews !**


	18. Chapter 18 :Premenonsnous dans les bois

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! **

**Juste 6 mots ! JE VOUS AIME MES LECTEURS ADORES ! :D 3**

**Et désolé pour le titre du chapitre, je sais pas quoi mettre xD**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 18 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…**

**POV Mina**

En sortant du Manoir Potter, j'alla à Poudlard pour me changer. Un fois fait, j'alla à Londres pour voir Lestat et chasser. Devant l'allée menant au Bloody Kiss, plusieurs sorciers devenus fous par Voldemort, erraient. J'en tua deux et entra dans la boîte de nuit.

J'approcha de Lestat qui se trouvait dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois.

- Tien, ton David n'est point ici. Dis-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

- Non, il est parti chasser… Au fait, je suis heureux pour toi, Mina.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu as enfin trouvé ta moitié… Tu le mérite.

Le barman nous apporta un verre d'absinthe et nous restâmes dans un silence confortable, observant les démons et humains déambulé.

- Qui est ton informateur ?

- Quelqu'un que nous connaissons tous les deux et qui habite en Roumanie.

- Je vois … Je pense aller y faire un tour.

- Hum tu es sûr ?

- Je sais transplaner moi ! Signalais-je.

- Tu fais comme tu veux ma belle !

Je finis mon verre d'une traite et m'en alla.

La Roumanie, ça faisait 100ans que je n'étais pas venu. Trop de mauvais souvenirs… J'étais à quelques kilomètres de Giurgiu. Je pénétra dans la forêt et courut à vitesse accélérée. 30min plus tard, j'aperçu le château. On me suivait, je devais faire vite… Je cogna aux grandes portes de chênes et un être difforme m'ouvrit. Il avait toujours un gout affreux pour ses domestiques….

Je monta les grands escaliers, ignorant les grognements du domestique.

J'entra dans le grand salon. Un homme était en train de peindre un paysage morbide. Il avait une grande cape rouge avec une longue traine d'au moins 4mètres de long.

- Tu devrais sortir un peu … La mode a changer … Dis-je.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi drôle ma chère… Dit l'homme avec un accent slave très prononcé. Que puis-je pour toi depuis …tout ce temps ?

- Tu es bien acide mon cher Dracul, aurais-tu des problèmes ?

- JE DETESTE …qu'on réponde à une question par une question…

- On m'a parlé d'un mouvement d'une colonie de vampire basée près de Razgrad. Sais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ? Ils sont passés près d'ici. Demandais-je.

- Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, très chère, je ne sors jamais donc je ne sais pas.

- Bien sûr…

J'alla près de lui et observa le tableau. Une femme se trouvait dans une forêt aux arbres morts.

- Tu devrais peut-être l'oublier… Commentais-je.

- On n'aime qu'une fois …

Je me mis face à lui. Il avait des longs cheveux brun ondulé, ses traits lui donnaient 50ans. Ses yeux bleus me regardèrent perdus.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais s'il te plait. Concentre-toi…

- Tout ce que je sais … c'est qu'ils ont tués mes serviteurs et mes loups. Je n'ai plus qu'Hector… J'étais partis chassé ce soir-là, quand je suis revenu. Mon domaine était un vrai bain de sang ! Je ne sais rien de plus, je suis désolé….

- Merci beaucoup Dracul.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue et lui sourit. Ses yeux devinrent vagues et interrogateurs.

- Elisabeth ?...

- Non, je ne suis pas Elisabeth. Je m'en vais, à bientôt Dracul. Lui dis-je.

Je repartis aussi vite que j'étais venue. Je le plaignais, perdre l'amour de sa vie… Il y a environ un siècle, il était le vampire gouvernant de la Roumanie. D'après lui, je ressemblais à sa défunte compagne. Il commença à perdre la tête, me chassant pour m'obligé à devenir sa femme. 50ans plus tard, je me fis passer pour morte. M'immolant par le feu cessant ainsi la traque. Albus m'avait aidé en me jetant un sort pour ne pas ressentir la douleur. C'est à cette époque que je décida de disparaitre de la circulation. Les sorciers pensaient que j'étais devenue la femme de Dracul et que j'avais pour but de conquérir l'Angleterre. Quels idiots … Fin soit !

J'approcha de la forêt, l'air était froid… ce qui était mauvais signe compte tenu de ma propre température corporel… J'observa la forêt et vit des ombres voler entre les arbres. Je discerna pas de formes distinctes. Le château était entouré de cette forêt donc pas d'autres alternatives …

Je sortis mon sabre et partit en courant. Les formes tournoyaient autour de moi. Je me sentais étrange, sans émotion …Soudain, quelque chose attrapa un pan de ma veste me faisant tomber. On me tira en arrière et j'enfonça mes doigts dans le sol arrêtant la progression.

Des détraqueurs …

- Toi tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! Susurrais-je.

Il voulut m'embrasser mais je le mordis en premier et lui brisa le cou. Une dizaine de détraqueurs venaient autour de moi. Je me releva et décapita 3 d'un coup. Je me remis à courir le plus vite possible. J'étais tellement obnubilée par ma course que je ne les entendis pas venir. Deux harpies me sautèrent dessus. Une me mordit le bras droit, l'autre me griffa le dos.

J'agrippa celle qui me mordait et enfonça les ongles de ma main gauche dans sa gorge. Elle hurla et s'effondra. L'autre cria de rage. Je pris mon arme et lui planta dans le ventre et la décapita. Je les brûla et courut. Sortie du domaine, je m'assis contre un arbre. Yuwé apparut juste à ce moment-là sous forme d'aigle.

- Tu arrives juste à temps… Grognais-je.

- _Que s'est-t-il passé ? je n'arrivais pas à entrer dans la forêt…_

- Oh pas grand-chose, juste des détraqueurs et des harpies…

- _Et Dracul ?_

_- _Il est toujours dans le château mais sa colonie a été décimée. J'ignore si il survivra encore longtemps…

Ma vue se brouilla, le venin de la harpie faisait effet.

- Ramène moi s'il te plait … Murmurais-je.

Je l'aperçu se transformer en hippogriffe et je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je commença à émerger, je me sentis engourdi. J'étais sur quelque chose de mou et confortable. Une odeur agréable me titilla les narines et un souffle chaud caressait ma joue. Mon bras et mon dos me brûlaient. Je grogna.

- Hum ma douce est enfin réveillée et pas de bonne humeur visiblement…Ria une voie agréable.

- Vous êtes sadique Monsieur… Grognais-je en mettant ma tête sous la couverture. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes dans mon lit ?

- Rectification, vous êtes dans Mon lit. Ria-t-il.

Je le sentis allé sous la couverture et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, me croyant dans un rêve.

- Tu m'as manqué… Tu m'as fait tellement peur… Murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.

J'ouvris les yeux. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la fatigue, de fines cernes commençaient à se voir.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Non, je voulais être éveillé quand tu ferais surface.

Je l'embrassa en caressant ses cheveux. Il caressa mon dos me faisant grimacer.

- Désolé … Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il caressa le bas de mon dos et mes hanches. Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés. Je mis une jambe autour de sa taille, le faisant gémir. On se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il caressa ma cuisse et me fit gémir. Je glissa mes mains sous son t-shirt et le fit frissonner. Caressant son dos musclé, savourant la chaleur de son corps, le martellement de son cœur….

- Sirius … murmurais-je, alors qu'il m'embrassait la clavicule. Où est-on ?

- Yuwé ta ramené au manoir…

Il revint à ma bouche. On devait s'arrêter ….

- Sirius! Stop! On … on de.. Oh par Zeus… Arrête s'il te plait, pas ici ! Suppliais-je.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincante… Dit-il en m'embrassant.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Faisant tomber Sirius du lit par la surprise. Je ne pu me retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Toc toc … Dit un James intrigué en rentrant dans la chambre. Ah vous êtes réveillée ! … Sirius n'es pas avec vous ?

- Si il est là … Riais-je en montrant l'autre côté de mon lit.

Il était face contre terre et ne bougeait pas.

- Euh Sir' ça va ?

- Ouais donne-moi deux minutes s'il te plait.

Ce qui me fit éclater de rire. James nous regardait intrigué.

- Bon euh … je n'ai rien compris et je ne veux pas comprendre… Vous vous sentez mieux Mademoiselle ?

- Oui, merci. Et merci de m'avoir soignée, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Ben c'est ma mère. Quand elle vous a vu ainsi, elle n'a pas hésité et vous a soigné.

Sirius se leva en grognant, ce qui renouvela mon fou rire.

Il me fit un regard de tueur.

- Je t'aurais toi ! Me menaça-t-il.

- Je t'attends au tournant ! Lui dis-je alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

- Vous devriez vous reposer encore. Suggéra James.

- Non c'est bon, je suis bien réveillée. Il est quelle heure au juste ?

- 11h, vous avez dormi 2jours. Sans compter votre trajet jusqu'ici.

- D'accord.

Je me leva, j'étais habillée d'un t-shirt d'homme noir 3fois trop grand et d'un pantalon de survêtement gris d'homme également.

Je bougea doucement mes membres. Mon bras me faisait mal et mon dos également lorsque je me baissais.

- Bon pas de déménagement et de bras de fer pendant 2jours … Murmurais-je.

- Bras de quoi ? Demanda James.

- Laisse tomber ! Riais-je.

On descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine.

- Mademoiselle Mina ! vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Je croyais que Sirius allait péter un calme ! S'écria Remus, en se levant.

Il était en train de manger, seul.

Sirius descendit les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'était douché.

- Tu étais où ? Demanda James, alors qu'il déjeunait à côté de Remus.

- J'ai pris une douche si ça ne se voit pas… Bougonna-t-il.

- Il était temps ! Remarqua Remus.

Sirius m'embrassa sur la tête en passant et s'assit à côté de moi pour manger.

- Tien au fait, où est Yuwé ? Demandais-je.

- Elle est partie à Poudlard pour vous prendre des affaires de rechange. Dis James.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les garçons allèrent s'habiller et allèrent jouer au Quidditch.

On retourna à l'intérieur 2h plus tard, ils allèrent se sécher et se changer. J'alla m'assoir dans le salon et ferma les yeux.

J'entendis les garçons rirent dans les escaliers.

- Tu crois qu'elle dort ? Murmura James.

- Je sais pas … Dit Sirius.

Je les sentis approcher et s'assoir à côté de moi. Le silence se fit…

- Bon ! M'exclamais-je en les faisant sursauter.

- Par Merlin ! Mina !

J'éclata de rire. Remus arriva à ce moment-là. Il avait entendu la scène compte tenu de son sourire.

- Vous disiez ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, je disais donc. Vous êtes toujours partant pour allé bronzer un peu ?

- Sur ton île là ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non en fait j'y ai repensé… L'île de Ré en ce moment, c'est également l'hiver … Donc je vais demander à un ami de me prêter son bungalow.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la mer. Dis Remus, nostalgique.

- Ta jamais vu la mer ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Ben … non.

- On va arranger ça ! Dis-je.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Prochain chapitre vendredi soir ! **

**! A vos reviews !**

**! MOUAHAHAHA !**


	19. Chapter 19 : La nouvelle année

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Désolé pour le petit retard, j'ai dût travailler hier soir ^^'**

**Je suis triste . je n'ai eu que 2 commentaires ._. mais merci à elo-didie et janeandteresa pour vos commentaires ! =)**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 19 : Nouvelle année. **

**POV Sirius**

On était le 31 décembre, les parents de James avaient pris deux jours de congé. Ils organisèrent un banquet avec toute la famille et les amis pour fêter la nouvelle année. On était une bonne 30ène. Le dîner devait commencer vers 20h.

On était allé dans la chambre de James à 17h et Elena Potter nous avait demandé de rester calme et de nous préparer sans faire de bêtises. Pour une fois, on l'écouta.

On était dans la chambre de James. Remus lisait le journal, James fouillait dans son armoire, quant à moi je lisais le livre que Mina m'avait offert allongé sur le lit.

- Que cherches-tu ? Demandais-je à James.

- Ben … j'avais acheté un truc et je le trouve plus….

- Un truc … Relevais-je.

- Ouais un truc… Marmonna James. Bon ok, un cadeau pour Lily ! Je l'avais caché pour que vous le trouviez pas et résultat …

- Tu nous offenses Cornedrue… Dis Remus. C'est quoi ce cadeau ?

- …. Un collier avec des émeraudes… Il est dans une boite en bois.

Remus se leva et se promena dans la chambre, regardant partout et reniflant ? Il se dirigea vers la commode et sortit la boite en question.

- Waw ! Merci ! S'écria James. Pratique ton truc ! Rigola-t-il.

Remus sourit et retourna s'assoir.

- Au fait où est Mina ? Demanda Remus.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai tu dormais quand elle est partie. Elle est partie faire des courses. Je ne sais pas si elle va revenir pour la fête… Dis James.

- Si, elle a dit que dans la foule, elle passait plus inaperçu. Dis-je.

- Ouais et puis après le repas, on pourra aller dehors ou dans ma chambre. Les adultes préfèrent rester entre eux ! Dis James.

Remus retourna à la lecture de son journal, James alla écrire une lettre à Lily et je retourna à ma lecture.

Je regarda ma montre, il était 19h.

- Bon, je vais aller me préparer tranquillement. Dis-je.

- Ouais bonne idée. Dis Remus. Il te faut tellementttttttttt de temps pour te coiffer ! Rajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Je le frappa et on alla donc dans nos chambres respectives. J'alla prendre une longue douche chaude. Je sortis et mis une serviette autour de ma taille. J'essuya la buée sur le miroir et une ombre noire apparut derrière moi et glissa un doigt froid dans mon dos. Je sursauta et elle rit.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Dit Mina en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle portait encore son manteau noir. Je me tourna vers elle et elle coiffa mes cheveux en arrière.

- Quoi ils sont trop long ? Demandais-je.

- Hum … non, ça te va bien cette longueur. Ne change rien !

Depuis la confrontation avec Rogue et Avery, j'étais toujours tenter de les couper malgré les paroles réconfortantes de James et Remus. Mais quand elle prononça ses mots mes doutes s'envolèrent. Je souris.

Elle m'embrassa et alla dans la chambre où elle s'assit sur mon lit.

Je finis de me coiffer et la rejoint.

- Alors ma douce qu'as-tu fait de beau aujourd'hui ?

- Hum, j'ai fait les boutiques pour trouver une robe, j'ai été voir Dumbledore, j'ai fait des repérages et j'ai … été mangé. Dit-elle un peu contrit.

- Journée palpitante ! Riais-je. Et montre-moi un peu cette robe, que je donne mon avis ! Dis-je.

Elle se leva et enleva son manteau. C'était une robe rouge bordeaux avec de fines bretelles resserrée à la taille et volant en bas et qui arrivait à ses genoux. Et elle portait des sandales noires à talon.

- Elle est assez simple… Dit-elle. Il n'y avait plus grand choses.

Je m'approcha et l'embrassa.

- Tu es magnifique. Dis-je en la faisant tourner.

- Allez va t'habiller, on va être en retard ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

- Hum oui Madame ! Murmurais dans son oreille.

Je l'embrassa au passage et m'habilla.

On descendit à 19h45, la plupart des invités étaient déjà présent. Papotant et un verre à la main.

- Sirius ? tu es déjà prêt ? S'étonna Mme Potter.

- Et oui ! y a un début à tout ! Rigolais-je.

- Vous êtes ravissante Mina !

- Merci Madame Potter. Dis Mina en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Voyons Mina ! Combien de fois dois-je vous dire de m'appelez par mon prénom !

- D'accord Elena ! Sourit-elle.

James et Remus arriva 2minutes plus tard.

- Hé bien, vous avez des effets bénéfiques sur Sirius, Mina ! Il avait la réputation d'ignorer la ponctualité mais là ! Rigola Remus.

- Ah les enfants ! Vous êtes là ! S'écria Mr. Potter. Je voudrais vous présenter Molly et Arthur Weasley !

- Arthur est quelqu'un que j'affectionne particulièrement ! Il travaille au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu ! Il a été le seul à vouloir ce poste !

- En quoi consiste-t il ? Demandais-je.

- Principalement à détecter les objets moldus ensorcelés. Malgré ce qu'on peut croire, ce genre d'objets peut être très dangereux ! Mais la plupart des gens se fichent des moldus…

- Vous devez donc avoir beaucoup de travail, j'imagine ? Demanda Mina.

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer Mademoiselle… De plus, ce genre d'arnaque commence à allé dans notre monde ! Des amulettes qui promettent protection totale, des bagues contre les Avadas …

Il soupira et sa femme lui sourit. Deux enfants apparurent à leurs côtés.

- Ah je vous présente, Bill et Charlie.

Mina s'accroupit en leurs souriant.

- Bonsoir messieurs ! Dit-elle en tendant la main.

Le plus grand, Bill, lui serra la main.

- Tu as quel âge ? Demanda-t-elle.

- 5ans madame et Charlie a 3ans !

- Waw ! Mais vous êtes des grands garçons !

- Et vous ? Demanda Bill.

- Voyons Charlie ! On ne demande pas ça !

Elle rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux de Bill.

- Ta mère a raison Bill ! Mais on va dire que je suis très vieille !

- Ché pas vrai ça ! Vous êtes belle donc vous zètes pas vieille ! Dis Charlie.

On rigola tous.

Le dîner commença et Mina s'assit à côté de moi en soupirant. Je lui serra la main pour la réconforter.

- Tu pourras me passé des trucs si tu veux ! Rigolais-je.

Remus s'assit également à côté de Mina et James alla s'assoir en face de nous. Bill et Charlie était assis à côté de James et n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions.

Mina se forçait à manger. Je la voyais enfourner une bouchée de viande à chaque regard qu'on lui jetait.

Le dessert arriva. Les tables étaient remplies de boules de glace et de tarte aux différents goûts. On se servit de la tarte à la pomme et Mina déclara qu'elle surveillait sa ligne.

Soudain, je sentis Mina se figer à côté de moi. Je la regardai et vis qu'elle fixait deux hommes plus loin qui la regardaient. Ceux-ci détournèrent le regard en voyant que Mina les regardait, l'air de rien.

- Qui a-t-il ? Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

- Les deux me soupçonnent de ne pas être humaine.

Je lui pris la main et jeta un regard haineux aux deux hommes qui regardait encore dans notre direction.

- Au fait ! j'ai été faire des repérages pour notre future sortie ! J'ai été voir le bungalow de mon ami et il est nickel. Il n'a pas été profané donc pas de problèmes.

- Et il est où ce bungalow ? Demanda James.

- Dans les Amirantes ! Souri-t-elle. Ça sera mieux que l'île de Ré où il fait plutôt froid maintenant… Dit-elle.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Remus. Dans les îles là-bas !

- Oui. Dit-elle avant de se forcer à avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Le repas se finit, on s'excusa et on alla dans la chambre de James.

- C'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une fête de la nouvelle année… Bougonna James.

- C'est sûr les moldus sont plus festive pour ça ! Dit Mina en s'allongeant en travers du lit. Feux d'artifice, musique, danse, alcool ! Le paradis ! Ria-t-elle.

- On pourrait y allé demain si vous voulez ! Dit-elle. Sur l'ile.

- Faut juste que je demande à mes parents … Dis James en grimaçant.

- Fait le maintenant ! Ils ont quelques verres dans le nez ! ça passera mieux ! Rigolais-je.

- Ouais bonne idée !

Sur ces paroles, il courut vers le salon.

- Au fait Remus, tes parents sont pas vexés que tu ne passes pas les fêtes avec eux ? Demanda Mina.

- Hum ben disons que ma mère est décédée quand j'avais 6ans et mon père … ce n'est pas le grand amour…

- Hum, je connais ça … Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Vos parents vous ont renié quand ils ont appris …

- On peut dire ça, mais personnellement j'ai réglé la question.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je les ai tués. Dit-elle sereinement.

J'étais un peu choqué je dois dire. Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était naturel… Je la regarda, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et ses mains étaient derrière sa tête. Sereine.

- J'ai refroidit l'ambiance, on dirait ! Rigola-t-elle. Désolé. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne m'en souviens pas. Les nouveau-nés ont souvent ça, perte de contrôle. Je n'ai malheureusement pas fait exception à la règle…

Le silence se fit. Remus alla aux toilettes. Je m'assis au pied du lit, à côté de ma douce.

- Je t'ai choqué ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai tellement l'impression que tu es humaine…que j'en oublis que tu es …

- Un monstre.

- Je déteste ce mot… Dis-je. J'aurais plutôt dis …un ange. Un ange qui a des problèmes de canines… Rigolais-je en m'allongeant à côté d'elle.

Je la regarda, elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je en me mettant sur le côté.

- Trop de bruits … trop d'odeurs…

- Hum, y a quelque chose qui pourrait te soulager ? Demandais-je.

L'horloge sonna 0h.

- Bonne année ! Murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonne année ! Sourit-elle.

- BONNE ANNEE ! Cria James en sautant sur nous.

- BONNE ANNEE ! Cria Remus qui fit pareil.

On éclata de rire et ça se finit en bataille de coussins. Mina se retint et éclata de rire.

- ON VA A LA PLAGE ET LILY A DIT ! Cria James en sautant sur le lit.

- C'est vrai ? Criais-je

- OUAIIIIIS !

- Hum, hum …

Monsieur Potter se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous regardait en souriant.

- Mademoiselle Mina, je voudrais vous parler à ce sujet pour clarifier certains points avant de donner mon accord définitif. Dis Mr Potter.

- Bien sur monsieur.

Elle se leva et le suivi dans son bureau.

- Je me demande de quoi il veut parler sans notre présence. Dis-je.

- Je peux entendre ce qu'ils se disent si on va dans ma chambre, et si il ne met pas un sort d'insonorisation…. Dis Remus.

On alla donc dans la chambre de Remus. On resta dans le silence afin que Remus puisse espionner tranquillement. Je lança un sort d'insonorisation et fixa Remus.

- Ton père pense que Mina est la Faucheuse. Dis Remus, après quelques minutes de silence.

- La Faucheuse ? Demanda James en me regardant.

- Je vous expliquerais après… Murmura Remus. Il lui demande … si il peut lui faire confiance, elle dit que oui et qu'elle fera tout pour nous protéger…. Il est au courant des attaques et des sauvetages du trimestre dernier….

- Comment …

Remus me stoppa d'un geste de la main et montra la porte du doigt. J'enleva le sort et on fit comme si on était en pleine discussion.

- Au fait, de quoi tu parlais avec Lily ? Demandais-je à James.

Remus fit semblant de chercher dans ses affaires quand Mina toqua.

- Oui ! entre ! Cria Remus.

- Si vous voulez rester seul, vous pouvez me le dire !

- Non ! Remus voulait nous montrer son devoir de potion, pour voir si on avait les mêmes réponses.

- On s'est donné rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, après-demain. Dis James, tout sourire.

- Hum y a quelque chose qui cloche … Dis-je en me frottant le menton.

- Ben … euh … j'ai promis que je ferais plus de blagues … et que je laisserais Rogue tranquille ….

- Tu rigoles ? M'écriais-je.

- La preuve que les femmes sont plus matures que les hommes ! Rigola Mina. Mais ça se trouve, une fois que tu seras avec elle, tu pourras intégrer progressivement les farces.

- Mouais … Marmonnais-je

- Bon je vais y allé … Je viens vous chercher à quelle heure demain ?

- Euh 9h c'est bon ? Demanda James.

On acquiesça et j'accompagna Mina jusqu'en bas.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je la plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte et l'embrassa passionnément. Je m'arrêta pour reprendre mon souffle, elle me fixait du regard. Je la pris dans mes bras, respirant son odeur envoutante.

- J'aime tellement ce bruit … Murmura t elle.

- Quel bruit ?

- Ton cœur … ça me détend, me rassure.

Je l'embrassa une dernière fois et elle partit. Je rentra et alla au salon pour me prendre un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Jeune homme, vous devriez faire attention avec cette demoiselle… Dis un des hommes qui fixait Mina pendant le repas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Et je sais ce que je fais, je vous remercie. Dis-je, froid.

Je n'entendis pas sa réplique et monta dans la chambre de Remus. James était assis sur la chaise du bureau et Remus était dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre

Je m'assis sur le lit et but mon verre.

- Remus, c'est qui cette Faucheuse dont tu parlais ?

- Un vampire qui a provoqué la terreur il y a quelques années. C'était la femme de Dracula, elle a commis des meurtres atroces. Décimant des villages entiers, sans aucuns survivants.

- Il ne nous en a pas parlé Binns … Dis James, pensif.

- Parce que c'est assez flou, on n'a jamais eu de preuves matérielles pour l'accuser. Elle était tellement connue que même les moldus la connaissent, elle s'appelait Wilhelmina Murray… Mais elle s'est suicidée, prise d'un moment de folie, il y a 50ans environ.

- Hum … ben je ne me tiendrais pas à de simples rumeurs. Dis-je.

- Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit les même Wilhelmina … Dis James. Et puis si elle s'est suicidée…

On discuta de Lily pendant 30min et on alla se coucher.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**


	20. Chapter 20 : Petite journée à la plage

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Merci à Becky-Butterfly ,elo-didie et janeandteresa pour vos commentaires ! =) **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 20 : Petite journée à la plage.**

**POV Mina.**

Lorsque j'arriva, le lendemain matin, Sirius et James dormaient encore. Seul Remus déjeunait tranquillement en lisant la gazette.

- Bonjour Remus !

- Bonjour Mina. Vous avez passez une bonne nuit ?

- Hum on peut dire ça ! Rigolais-je.

J'avais ma nuit à chasser et à tuer quelques mangemorts…

- Vous voulez que j'aille les réveiller ?

- Hum, non je vais y allé. Finis de manger ! dis-je.

J'alla d'abord dans la chambre de James. Je toqua mais j'eu des ronflements comme réponse. Je rentra et alla voir la marmotte. Je mis ma main sur son épaule dénudée mais pas de réaction. D'habitude ma froideur avait plus d'effets….

- James ? appelais-je.

Il grogna et se retourna.

- Dois-je te mordre pour que tu te réveilles ?

- Hum …

Je m'approcha de lui et grogna légèrement à son oreille. Il sursauta violemment et chercha ses lunettes.

- Mina ! tu m'as foutu la trouille !

- J'avais remarqué ! Rigolais-je.

Je laissa James se préparer et alla voir mon cher et tendre. Lui aussi ronflait, il était couché sur le dos, les bras écartés et les cheveux en batailles.

Je m'approcha silencieusement. Je lui caressa la joue mais j'eu pas plus de réaction. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et posa ma tête sur son torse. Il grogna légèrement. Je redressa les têtes, appuyant mes coudes sur son torse. Il cligna des yeux, en grimaçant. Il sourit et caressa ma joue.

- Mon réveille n'a pas sonné ?

- Je ne pense pas, il est 9h30. Tu devrais te lever, je viens de réveiller James.

- Hum embrasse-moi et on verra… Marmonna Sirius

J'alla donc l'embrasser, caressant ses cheveux et lui les miens. Il caressa mon dos, glissant ses mains sous mon pull. Je gémis. Cette chaleur était tellement agréable … Je me redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà ! Tu peux allé t'habiller maintenant ! Dis-je en me levant. Et si tu te rendors, je pars avec Remus et James !

Il grogna et je sortis de la chambre. Je rejoignis les 2 autres dans la cuisine. James était prêt et déjeunait.

- Sirius est levé ?

- Oui presque !

10min plus tard, Sirius descendit les escaliers en grognant.

- Pourquoi on a dit 9h …

- Te plain pas, il est bientôt 10h maintenant.

Sirius déjeuna vite fait et je transplana avec eux. On atterris sur la plage, face à l'océan indien.

- WAW ! S'exclamèrent tous les 3.

L'île était assez petite. Une maison se trouvait face à l'océan, bordée de palmiers.

On entra dans la maison qui je dois l'avouer était plutôt moderne, à la mode moldu.

- Je croyais que c'était un bungalow ! Dis James, les yeux exorbités.

A gauche de l'entrée se trouvait un immense salon teinté de beige et blanc. A droite se trouvait la cuisine à l'américaine. A l'étage se trouvait 6 chambres avec dressing et 3 salles de bain.

- Oui à la base, Edward a dut modifié quelques trucs pour se mettre à la page. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Si vous n'avez pas de maillots, il doit y en avoir en haut.

Et en effet, ils en avaient pas. Je leur donna des shorts de bain noir. Ils allèrent sur la plage en courant et sautèrent dans l'eau en rigolant.

- Tu viens ? Me cria Sirius.

- J'arrive ! Criais-je.

J'alla dans la salle de bain et mis un bikini à ficelle noir. Je pris quelques serviettes pour les garçons, un paravent et alla les rejoindre. Ils étaient toujours dans l'eau, en train de se battre gentiment. Je planta le paravent et mis les serviettes. Je m'assis sous le paravent et mis des lunettes de soleil.

Je pris la gazette, m'allongea sur le ventre et commença à lire.

- HEY MINA ! Cria James. TU VIENS ?

- Pas tout de suite !

Je pris mon thermo et bu une gorgée de sang.

1h après les garçons me rejoignirent en riant.

- Alors poupée on fait bronzette ? Dit Sirius, d'un air séducteur.

- On peut dire ça ! Riais-je.

Ils s'assirent sur leurs serviettes. J'alla cherché à boire à l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des boissons moldus mais bon…

- Alors vous avez le choix entre du Coca, du jus de fruit, de l'eau gazeuse et du fanta ! Dis-je avec un sac remplis de canettes.

- C'est quoi ces trucs ?

- Des boissons moldus désolé. La compagne d'Edward était moldue.

Je sortis de la crème solaire et leurs passa.

- Vous devriez mettre ça ! Avec vos albinos, vous allez cramer ! Riais-je.

- Tu t'es pas vu ! S'indigna Sirius. Une vraie statut !

- Ouais ben ta déjà vu des statuts qui brille ? Répliquais-je.

Je me mis au soleil et Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Ma peau brillait faiblement et mes cheveux devenaient plus clairs. J'avais l'habitude de me cacher du soleil, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Wow, j'avoue que là ! Ria Sirius.

Je me remis sous le paravent et retourna à ma lecture.

Les garçons se mirent de la crème mais avait dur pour le dos. Je les aida donc.

- Fais attention James … Grogna Sirius alors que James fermait les yeux pendant que je le tartinais.

- Le chien est jaloux ! rigola Remus.

Sirius se transforma en chien, se mit à côté de lui et commença a gratter, projetant le sable sur Remus.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH PATMOL ARRETE ! JVAIS TE FOUTRE A LEAU TU VAS VOIR ! TU VAS SENTIR LE CHIEN MOUILLE ! Cria Remus.

Remus coura après Patmol et l'attrapa, le balançant à l'eau.

- Voilà jeune homme, vous êtes immunisé contre le soleil ! Dis-je à James.

- Dites Mina, vous pensez vraiment que si j'arrête les farces. Lily s'intéressera à moi ?

- Hum oui, je pense. Mais je ne la connais pas moi cette Lily. Dis-je en m'allongeant. Je te dirais ce que j'en pense une fois que je la verrais !

Remus et Sirius se balancèrent à l'eau encore quelques minutes et nous rejoignirent, trempés.

Ils se remirent de la crème. J'aida Remus en premier, puis Sirius.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et je m'assis sur lui à califourchon. Lui massant le dos avec la crème solaire.

- Hey y a des chambres pour ça ! Marmonna James en s'allongeant.

Sur ces paroles, Sirius gémit de plaisir. Je rigola.

- Oh oui continu ! Gémit Sirius.

On éclata de rire.

- Au fait Remus, tu n'as pas encore trouvé ta compagne ? Demandais-je.

- Non pas encore. Et puis, ça serait mieux que je la trouve après l'école. Répondis Remus.

- Comment ça ta compagne? Demanda Sirius

- Les loups n'aiment qu'une fois. Répondis-je.

- Oui, une fois amoureux, on est lié à jamais à elle.

- C'est triste… Murmura Sirius.

Remus me regarda dans les yeux et on se comprit. Il n'y avait pas que les loups qui réagissaient pareil … Les vampires également…

J'apporta des sandwichs aux garçons, ils mangèrent dans la cuisine.

On retourna sur la plage, on discuta un peu et les garçons s'endormirent.

Je me leva, admirant le paysage. Je m'approcha de l'eau et trempa un pied. L'eau était chaude, j'alla me baigner. C'était tellement pratique de rester sous l'eau sans devoir remonter à la surface pour respirer.

Je resta là, au fond de l'eau, assise sur le sable. Appréciant la chaleur qui m'enrobait. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'était là. Je remonta à la surface et vit les garçons debout..

- Mina ! on te cherchait ! Cria Sirius.

Je revins vers eux et m'excusa.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, désolé ! Riais-je. Il est quelle heure ?

- Il est 18h. Dis Remus en regardant sa montre.

- Oh déjà … Bouda Sirius et James.

- On reviendra pendant vos prochaines vacances si vous voulez. Dis-je en ramassant les affaires.

On retourna à l'intérieur et on se rhabilla. Une fois fait, je ferma toutes les portes et on transplana au manoir Potter.

Une fois rentré, Mr Potter apparut, venant de la cuisine.

- Vous êtes rentré ! Sourit-il. Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

- Ouais et on a un peu bronzé ! Dis James.

Ils montèrent se doucher et se changer. Je suivis Sirius et alla devant la fenêtre.

Je repensais à ma longue vie, à ma condition, à ma soif…

Sirius sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- A la vie … Murmurais-je.

Il embrassa mon épaule.

- Je n'aime pas te voir triste et nostalgique. Murmura-t-il.

Je me retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Je lui caressa les cheveux et lui fit un bisou sur le nez. Je rigola et alla dans la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre une douche ! Dis-je. Tu devrais allé voir James, il est en train de paniquer.

- Paniquer ?

- Il ne sait pas quoi mettre pour demain ! Riais-je.

Je l'entendais d'ici, gémir en fouillant son armoire.

- Roh je peux même pas te laver le dos … Bouda Sirius.

- Sois sage ! Dis-je en sortant la tête de la salle de bain.

Je me déshabilla et plongea sous le jet d'eau chaude. Me savonna et lavant mes cheveux avec le shampoing de Sirius.

- Tu es sûr que tu as pas besoin d'aide ? Demanda Sirius en ouvrant faiblement la porte.

- Non ! va voir ton frère ! Rigolais-je.

Je l'entendis sortir de la chambre. Je sortis de la douche et me sécha. Je pris un jeans bleu de mon sac et une large blouse grise foncée à manche longue. Je pris ma brosse et toqua à la chambre de James.

- Entrez ! Cria James. Oh Mina ! aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait !

La chambre était sans dessus dessous… L'armoire était à présent vide et son contenu éparpillé sur le lit et le sol.

- Diantre ! un ouragan est passé par ici ?

- Comme tu l'avais dit, James a paniqué… Ria Sirius.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et commença à me brosser les cheveux.

- Faudrait un truc classe et décontracté… Faudrait un pantalon ou un jeans noir déjà.

James fouilla dans ses vêtements, il trouva enfin tout sourire.

- Une chemise ? Demanda Sirius, fouillant dans l'amas de vêtements.

- Ouais.

Je fis une tresse sur le côté, laissant quelques mèches folles. Sirius trouva une chemise grise et James alla dans la salle de bain. Il ressortit une minute plus tard.

- Quel beau gosse ! Commentais-je. Tu pourras homme comme ça.

Il soupira, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle va craquer ! Dis Sirius en mettant une main sur son épaule.

- J'espère que vous avez raison. Dis James en se regardant dans le miroir.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Prochain chapitre demain !**

**A vos reviews !**


	21. Chapter 21 : Le Chemin de Traverse

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je dois avertir aux plus sensibles que dans ce chapitres se trouve des scènes explicites, autrement dit un petit lemon !**

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 21 : Le chemin de Traverse.**

**POV Sirius.**

Le lendemain matin, James nous réveilla en sautant sur nos lit vers 8h du matin … On devait partir pour le chemin de traverse vers 10h, James ayant rendez-vous à 10h30. Mais nous réveiller à 8h ….

- Je te promets James ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Criais-je en courant après lui dans la maison.

- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça Sirius… Commenta Remus qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers la cuisine.

En effet j'étais encore en boxer… La porte d'entrée claqua et Mina arriva toute souriante.

- Bonjour messieurs … Par Zeus, Sirius, que fais tu dans cette tenue ?

- Demande ça à notre cher James ! Grognais-je.

- Quoi je t'ai juste réveillé … je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça … Bougonna James.

- Vous avez déjeuné ? Demanda Mina.

- Non. Répondis James.

- Ok, je vais faire à manger. Sirius va t'habiller, pas que cette vue me dérange mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ! Rigola-t-elle.

J'alla m'habiller et descendis les rejoindre. On déjeuna et on parti vers 9h45.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur le chemin de Traverse. Quelques familles flânaient de magasins à magasins. On alla chez Gringotts où on alla prendre un peu d'argent. Mina préféra rester à l'extérieur, n'aimant pas les gobelins. Une fois revenu, on alla au Chaudron Baveur. On s'installa près de la porte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily arriva par le côté moldu. Elle était accompagnée de ses parents et d'une fille au regard hautain et haineux, sa sœur sans doute.

Je donna un coup de coude à James qui était resté figé à l'arrivée de Lily.

- T'y va ? ou je vais moi la draguer ? Demandais-je.

Mina émit un petit grognement en me regardant.

- Hé ! Je rigole ! Dis-je en levant les mains.

- ça va bien se passer James ! Réconforta Mina.

Celui-ci se leva et expira un grand coup. Il se dirigea vers la famille Evans. Il serra la main du père de Lily.

- ça a l'air de bien allé… Commentais-je.

- Oui, ils en sont aux formalités. Dis Remus.

James nous montra du doigt et ils nous rejoignirent.

- Je vous présente mes amis. Mina, Remus et Sirius. Je vous présente les parents de Lily et sa sœur Pétunia.

Je me retins de rire et retourna leurs saluts.

- Bon on va vous laisser ! Dit Mr Evans en tapant dans ses mains. On se donne rendez-vous dans 2h Lily c'est bon ?

- Oui merci. Dit-elle, gênée.

Elle s'assit avec nous.

- Bonjour Lily ! Entama Mina. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! James nous a tellement parlé de toi ! Sourit-elle.

- Mais vous … vous êtes Mademoiselle Cullen ? La gardienne ! Dit-elle, étonnée.

- Oui, en effet mais tu peux me tutoyer ! Et puis t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger ! Ria-t-elle.

- ça, ça reste à voir… Marmonnais-je.

- C'est clair ! vu ce que tu as fait à James hier matin ! Rajouta Remus.

- Mais vous arrêtez de vous en prendre à moi ! Gémit-elle.

Elle fit semblant de pleurer et je passa mon bras autour de ses épaules, lui embrassant la tempe en riant.

- Bon je dois aller chez Fleury et Bott ! Vous deux. Dit-elle en prenant Remus et moi par la manche. Vous venez avec moi !

- D'accord … A tout à l'heure les louloups ! Ria Remus. Faites pas trop de bêtises !

- Ils ont l'air tellement timide tous les deux ! Je me demande combien de temps ça va prendre ! Ria Remus, une fois sortis du bar.

On se promena sur le Chemin, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Quand soudain Mina se figea.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? Demandais-je.

- Chut ! Murmura-t-elle. Remus ? tu entends ?

Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, à l'affut.

- Non … Répondit-il.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…. Dit-elle. Faut retourner au Chaudron Baveur…

On pressa le pas, direction le bar. Arrivé à mi-chemin, une fumée noire apparue au milieu de la rue. Une dizaine de mangemorts apparurent et commencèrent à attaquer les passants. Mina jura et nous tira entre deux magasins.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demandais-je.

- Je sais pas … on ne peut pas transplaner … dit-elle. Il faut absolument trouver James…

- On pourrait se battre … Dis-je.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Dit-elle.

Des gens tombaient au sol, inertes. Des éclairs rouges et vert fusaient en tout sens.

- Bon, vous allez rester planqué ici ! je vais allé chercher James et Lily en passant par les toits ! Dit-elle.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me serra la main.

- Sois prudente … Murmurais-je.

- Vous aussi…

Elle prit son élan et sauta jusqu'au toit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les combats se rapprochèrent de notre cachette.

- Tin' pourquoi le sort de désillusion est appris aux 7èmes années.…. Grogna Remus.

Tout à coup, un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire et d'un masque de mangemorts tourna sa tête vers nous…

- Stupéfix … Murmurais-je…

Il s'approcha et on lança le sort, le faisant tomber inerte. On sortit de notre cachette en courant. On alla dans le sens inverse de la bataille. Un magasin explosa à 5mètres derrière nous. On se retourna et vit une petite hurler. J'alla la chercher et la pris dans mes bras. Elle était blessée à la tête et saignait abondamment. On couru le plus vite possible mais d'autres mangemorts apparurent devant nous, 7 nous encerclant…

Mina atterrit entre nous et les mangemorts, venue de nulle part.

- Bonjour messieurs, je vous serais gré de laisser ses personnes tranquilles. Dit-elle poliment.

- Rêve espèce de putain ! Cria un sur la gauche.

Elle grogna et sauta sur lui. Lui enfonçant son poing dans son crâne…

- Je déteste qu'on me traite de putain … Grogna-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et les autres se réveillèrent de leur choc. Les sorts fusèrent, Remus lança un sort du bouclier et on tenta de fuir. C'était le chaos… Je n'avais jamais vu Mina aussi en colère…

Soudain, on entendit des gens crier. Des aurors arrivèrent en courant. Ils avaient du passé par le chaudron baveur… J'avais toujours la petite dans les bras et Remus qui me collait. Un mangemort stupéfixia Remus et se dirigea vers moi.

- Avada … Commença-t-il…

Il se figea, Mina l'avait mordu en pleine gorge. Il tomba inerte. Elle avait un regard différent … ses iris étaient plus claires, presque blanches… Je frémis… Elle repartit au combat.

Remus se réveilla doucement après la mort du mangemort. Il se tint la tête et grogna. Il avait cogné le mur derrière nous en tombant et saignait à la tempe.

Les aurors prirent vite le dessus et les mangemorts s'enfuirent. Mina revint vers nous, le regard dur. Elle était à 4mètres de nous, les poings serrés.

- Partez ! Retournez au Manoir tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Mina… Commençais-je.

- ALLEZ-Y ! Cria-t-elle en baisant la tête au sol.

Je m'approcha doucement. Elle grogna méchamment. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient presque blancs.

- Va-t-en ! Me supplia-t-elle.

Remus me tira en arrière et on alla confier la petite à un auror. Je regarda où était Mina il y a une minute mais elle avait disparue. On parti donc directement au Manoir.

Quand on entra dans le salon, James et Lily coururent vers nous.

- Sirius ! Remus ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda James, paniqué.

- Oh Remus ! ta tête ! tu saignes ! S'écria Lily.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et revint avec un linge mouillé. Elle fit assoir Remus et le soigna.

Je resta debout encore choqué de la réaction de Mina. Ce regard…

- Sirius… ça va ? Demanda James en s'approchant. C'est Mina ? Elle va bien ?

Je ne pouvais répondre, j'étais tétanisé…

- Mina a eu du mal à se contrôler. Répondis Remus. Elle n'a pas réussi à supporter l'odeur de tout ce sang …

- Elle … Commença James.

- Elle nous a dit de partir ici et elle a transplané. Coupa Remus. Sirius… tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir … dit-il en me regardant.

- Je … je ne lui en veux pas … C'est juste que … je … je l'avais jamais vu …

Je fus coupé par la porte d'entrée qui claqua violemment. On se retourna et Mme Potter apparut, paniquée.

- PAR MERLIN ! VOUS ETES SAUF ! S'écria-t-elle. Ton père vous a aperçu mais vous êtes partis avant qu'il ait pu vous rejoindre.

Elle serra James dans ses bras. Elle se retourna vers moi et blanchit.

- Sirius ! Tu es blessé ! S'écria-t-elle. Et où est Remus ?

- Non Elena, ce n'est pas mon sang. C'est celui d'une fillette et de Remus.

Elena Potter se retourna vers le canapé et vit Remus allongé. Lily appuyait un linge humide sur sa blessure.

- Maman je te présente Lily Evans, une amie d'école. Elle était avec moi quand … Dis James.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Les circonstances ne sont pas adéquat mais bon …

Elle examina la blessure de Remus.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'on devra t'emmener à Saint-Mangouste… Les blessures à la tête saignaient beaucoup mais la blessure en elle-même n'est pas importante. Dit-elle. Je dois prévenir Robert, je reviens.

Elle monta à l'étage et James vint vers moi, inquiet.

- Sirius, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas … J'ai juste besoin …

- D'un verre ! Compléta Lily.

On se retourna tous vers elle. Elle alla dans la cuisine et revint avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle nous servit un verre et on le but en grimaçant.

La chaleur de l'alcool me réveilla un peu de ma transe. J'alla m'assoir dans le fauteuil en face de Remus et plongea mon regard dans les flammes.

- Tu devrais prévenir tes parents Lily. Dis Remus.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas de hiboux. Dit-elle, penaude.

- Je vais te prêter le mien, viens. Dis James.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Remus me fixa du regard.

- Elle ne voulait justement que ça n'arrive jamais. Mais malheureusement c'est arrivé… Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu la vois ainsi. En démon. Elle a honte de ce qu'elle est et elle ne voulait pas que tu emphatises. Que tu la juge ainsi.

- Hum …

Le silence se fit. Remus alla se laver la tête et je resta là je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je finis par m'endormir, peuplés de cauchemars sanglants.

Quand je me réveilla, j'alla à la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était en train de se coucher. J'alla dans la cuisine mais personne n'y était.

Les chambres étaient fermées. J'haussa les épaules et alla dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche. Je sortis et m'habilla d'un pantalon de survêt et d'un t-shirt. J'alla dans mon lit dans l'espoir de me rendormir. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Mina… Où était-elle ? Avait-t-elle été blessée ?... Elle m'avait encore sauvé la vie…

Après quelques heures, je réussis à m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveilla, je sentis un courant d'air. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Mina devant la fenêtre. Je la voyais mal avec l'obscurité et elle était dos à moi, regardant par la fenêtre.

- Mina ? Murmurais-je.

- As-tu peur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non

- Je… je suis désolé … Dit-elle. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler … Je …J'aurais pu …

Je me leva et me dirigea vers elle.

- Mina …

- J'aurais pu te tué Sirius ! tu te rend compte de ça ! Dit-elle en se retournant.

Je voyais faiblement son visage, quelque chose coulait sur ses joues…

- Tu pleures ? Demandais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je m'approcha d'elle et mis ma main sur sa joue. Oui elle pleurait… Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi… Murmurais-je à son oreille. J'ai juste eu tellement peur pour toi … te voir combattre ainsi… et puis, j'ai encore failli mourir … Je devrais résilier l'abonnement ! Dis-je.

Ma plaisanterie ne fonctionna pas …

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime Mina. Je t'aime comme un fou et je n'ai pas peur de toi. Dis-je.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement. Je l'aimais… Je l'avais enfin dis…

- Je devrais peut-être partir et te laisser dormir … Dit-elle en se frottant les joues.

Non … je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte…

- Non … murmurais-je.

Je l'embrassa passionnément, caressant ses cheveux. Elle me rendit le baiser en nouant ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je l'entraina jusqu'au lit et la coucha. Je me coucha à côté d'elle et retourna vers ses lèvres si délicieuses.

J'ouvris sa veste et passa mes mains sous sa blouse, caressant son dos glacé. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Elle passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt me faisant frémir. Je gémis. Elle se redressa et se mis à califourchon au dessus de moi sans quitter mes lèvres. Elle enleva sa veste et je me redressa, embrassant le creux de son cou de mille baiser. Je l'entendis soupirer de plaisir. Je caressa ses cuisses qui se refermèrent fermement autour de ma taille.

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Mon anatomie se réveillant, j'ouvris lentement les boutons de sa blouse et la lui enleva. Elle se retrouva en soutien gorge noir. Et elle replongea sur mes lèvres. Elle enleva mon t-shirt, et caressa mon torse.

Elle me coucha et m'embrassa dans le cou. Ses baisers froids me firent gémir. Elle descendit vers mon torse et mes abdos. Une fois arrivée vers mon nombril, je retins ma respiration. Elle se redressa et enleva mon pantalon, me retrouvant en boxer. Je pris ma baguette posée sur la commode et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

Elle revint vers moi et m'embrassa avec envie. Je la coucha violemment sur le dos et me mis au dessus d'elle. Je caressa son ventre plat et monta vers sa poitrine. Poitrine si parfaite… je passa mes mains dans son dos et détacha son soutien-gorge, libérant l'objet de mes désirs. J'embrassa son torse et elle grogna quand j'arriva vers son bas ventre. Je détacha le bouton de son jeans et le fis glisser.

- Nous voilà à égalité … murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle sourit et replongea sur mes lèvres. Elle passa une jambe autour de ma taille. Je lui caressa fébrilement la cuisse. Je glissa ma main sous sa culotte, la faisant gémir. Je la lui enleva violemment, ne tenant plus. J'enleva également mon boxer, me libérant. Je me repositionna entre ses jambes, pénétrant en elle. On gémit de plaisir. Cette sensation de froid m'électrisait, elle courba le dos gémissant mon prénom…. J'accélera et elle lâcha un grognement étouffé. Celui-ci m'excita encore plus, elle replongea sur mes lèvres. En tendis ses bras derrière elle, tenant la tête de lit. J'accéléra encore et j'éjacula… Il y eu un bruit sourd mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Je me laissa tomber sur sa poitrine, à présent tiède. Mon cœur battant, en sueur. Elle caressa mes cheveux tendrement. Je me retira d'elle et me coucha à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et je la serra contre moi. Elle caressa mon bras et se redressa. Je vis ses magnifiques yeux bleus me regarder. Elle caressa mon front et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime … Dit-elle.

Je l'embrassa et elle se recoucha sur mon torse. On s'endormit ainsi. Paisiblement….

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Prochain chapitre demain soir !**

**A vos reviews chers lecteurs zé lectrices !**


	22. Chapter 22 : Fin des vacances

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre !**

**Merci à Becky-Butterfly ,elo-didie et janeandteresa pour vos commentaires ! =) **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 22 : Fin des vacances. **

**POV Mina.**

Voilà, c'était fait… ma conscience m'avait dit de m'arrêter mais j'ai préféré écouter mon cœur. Pour une fois, j'ai voulu être égoïste et j'étais heureuse.

Ce sont des cognements légèrement plus rapide qui me réveilla. Sirius se réveillait. Je ne bougea pas, j'étais trop bien.

Je sentis un doigt caressé ma colonne vertébrale. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé mais je dois me lever avant que James vienne. Murmura-t-il.

Je me laissa glisser sur le côté, loin de la douce chaleur. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il. Dors, reposes-toi.

Il se leva, s'habilla vite fait et sortis. Je regarda le réveille, il était 9h. Je mis la couverture sur ma tête et me rendormis.

Ce sont des grattements à la fenêtre qui me réveilla 1h plus tard. J'ouvris la fenêtre d'un geste de la main et Yuwé entra dans la chambre sous la forme d'un faucon.

- Bonjour toi. Dis-je en émergeant des couvertures, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Bonjour_, _tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur ! _

_-_ Uep ! J'ai très bien dormie ! Et toi comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?

J'avais demandé à Yuwé de surveillé Poudlard, de peur que des mangemorts ou des démons profitent de l'absence des profs et des élèves pour s'introduire dans le château.

- _Tout est calme. Et toi ? J'ai entendu pour l'attaque sur le chemin de traverse…_

_- _J'ai juste perdu un peu le contrôle… c'est ma faute, j'aurais dût chasser correctement et pas du gibier alors que j'en ai pas l'habitude…

- _Je vois. Je vais retourner au château… Et amuse-toi bien ! Rigola-t-elle. _

Je me leva et alla prendre une douche. Je constata que la tête de lit … n'était plus…Je l'avais arraché et jeté par terre… _Je demanderais à Sirius de la réparer…_ J'entendis du bruit dans la chambre et Sirius entra dans la salle de bain. Je sortis de la douche et mis une serviette autour de moi. Sirius ne me quittant pas du regard.

- Arrête ! je vais rougir ! Rigolais-je.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça… Dit-il en m'embrassant. J'ai dit à James que tu avais _dormi _dans ma chambre.

- D'accord. Dis-je en caressant ses lèvres d'un doigt. Va te doucher ! Ordonnais-je.

- Oui madame !

Je remis les vêtements d'hier, n'ayant rien d'autre.

- Oh Sirius, tu pourrais réparer la tête de lit s'il te plait ? Dis-je en passant la tête dans la salle de bain.

- Ouais pas de problème.

Je descendis à la cuisine, rejoindre Remus et James.

- Bonjour les garçons !

- Bonjour Mina, vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda James, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui merci. Dis-je d'un ton naturel.

Son sourire s'effaça un peu.

- Remus … Je suis désolé pour hier…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, y a pas eu mort d'hommes ! Dit-il en souriant.

- Merci.

J'alla m'assoir à côté de Remus et les regarda manger. Sirius arriva 10min après et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Au fait et Lily ? Demandais-je.

- Elle dort encore, ma mère a insister pour qu'elle dorme ici pour la nuit.

- Je pourrais la raccompagner chez elle, si elle veut. Et le début de rendez-vous ? comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Sirius.

- Euh … ba … un peu tendu au début, je dois avouer. Puis, ça y a été mais elle me met à l'épreuve…

On haussa les sourcils surpris.

- Oui, elle veut voir si je tiens vraiment ma promesse… Dit-il, penaud.

- Elle a bien raison ! Riais-je. Faut vous faire baver un peu vous les hommes !

- Mais ! S'indigna Sirius.

J'entendis des pas timides dans les escaliers.

- Mais dis-moi pourquoi elle te plait autant ?

- Ca y est, c'est reparti … Marmonna Sirius.

- Elle est tellement belle ! Intelligente ! Douce ! Et généreuse ! Depuis que je l'ai vu la première année, j'ai craqué ! Soupira James.

- Oh ! Bonjour Lily ! Dis-je en me levant.

- Lily ! Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? Dis James, rouge pivoine.

- Oui, merci … Dit-elle, les joues rosies. Bonjour tout le monde.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

- Je te conseille les pancakes, elle les fait trop bien ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Ca, ça veut dire que tu en veux ! Dis-je en allant vers les armoires.

Il me sourit et m'envoya un baiser.

- Merci ma douce. Dit-il.

- Vous … vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Lily, en allant s'assoir à côté de James qui était toujours aussi rouge.

- Et oui, je me coltine un humain narcissique. Dis-je en mettant des pancakes dans une assiette.

- Parle pour toi, un vampire desséché comme toi … Je sais pas si c'est mieux… Dit-il en mordant dans son toast.

J'apporta les pancakes et il m'embrassa.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi tout à l'heure Lily ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, je veux bien merci. Je dois faire ma valise pour demain. Dit-elle.

- Snif c'est déjà la fin des vacances... Gémit Remus.

- Allez bientôt, c'est les vacances de Pâques ! Dis-je. Courage !

Les garçons grognèrent simultanément, ce qui nous fit rire Lily et moi.

La matinée se passa dans le calme et vers 11h, Lily me demanda pour partir.

- J'ai dit à mes parents que je serais rentré pour le dîner … Dit-elle, contrit.

- D'accord, je vais chercher ma veste. Dis-je.

Une seconde plus tard, je revins habillé. Ce qui fit sursauter Lily.

- Désolé… M'excusais-je, en lui tendant sa veste.

Sirius m'embrassa. Lily fit un signe de la main aux garçons et la bise à James. Celui-ci devint rouge écarlate. On sortit dans le silence. Arrivé à l'extérieur du domaine, je mis ma main sur son bras et on transplana.

Elle habitait un petit quartier moldu où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Elle me guida au numéro 26 et ouvrit la porte.

- Papa ! Maman ! je suis rentrée ! Cria Lily.

- Mon Dieu ! Lily ! tu vas bien ? Demanda Mme Evans.

- Oui merci maman.

- Oh bonjour mademoiselle, je ne savais pas que Lily allait ramené quelqu'un à dîner mais c'est pas grave ! Quand il y en a pour 4, il y en a pour 5 ! Dit-elle.

- Maman … Commença Lily.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas rester mais merci beaucoup Madame. Dis-je poliment.

- Ah si, j'insiste !

Sa sœur descendit les escaliers, un air méchant dans le regard.

- Tien… Dommage, tu es revenue… Dit-elle, en passant devant nous.

_Ça sent l'amour à planer…_

- Pétunia ! Cria Mme Evans. Veuillez l'excuser, donc je disais... J'insiste pour que vous restiez !

- Maman… C'est mademoiselle Cullen…

Sa mère la regarda, l'air de rien comprendre.

- Tu sais … la gardienne de Poudlard…

- Tu peux dire que je suis un vampire… Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Vous … Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolé ! Je...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dis-je. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais devoir y allé. Bonne journée. Lily, on se voit à Poudlard !

Je retourna au manoir et les garçons jouaient au Quidditch. La neige avait fondue et l'air s'était réchauffé. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Le soir venu, les garçons firent leurs valises.

J'étais dans la chambre de Sirius, je lisais la Gazette. Ils parlaient de l'attaque d'hier mais ils étaient assez flou …

Sirius enfournait ses affaires dans sa valise pêle-mêle.

- Pauvre valise …! Commentais-je en riant.

Je me leva et sortis tous. Je plia tout correctement.

- On dirait une vraie femme au foyer ! Dit-il.

Je lui tira la langue et commença a mettre ses vêtements dans la valise. Il s'assit sur le lit, me regardant faire.

- Prend des notes ! Dis-je en rigolant.

Il se leva brusquement et m'embrassa. Il me coucha sur le lit et se mit au dessus de moi.

- Tu vas voir si je vais prendre des notes … Murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il caressa ma cuisse. Je passa mes mains sous mon t-shirt, savourant son dos musclé.

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et m'arrêta.

- Sirius… Quelqu'un arrive … Murmurais-je.

Il grogna et retomba sur moi. J'éclata de rire et James entra dans la chambre.

- James ! Aide moiiiiiii ! M'exclamais-je en me levant.

J'alla me cacher derrière James qui comprenait rien.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce mécréant en veut à ma vertu ! Qu'on le châtie dans les marées parmi les vils sangs froids.

- Hein ? Grogna James et Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent et j'éclatai de rire.

Le soir venu, je préféra partir pour aller me nourrir un peu.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes … Se plaignit Sirius. Je serais sage promis !

- Arrête c'est assez difficile comme ça ! Dis-je.

- On se voit demain et soyez sage.

Je l'embrassa et partit dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

J'alla chasser sur l'Allée des Embrumes et tua un mangemort pour ma grande satisfaction.

Ensuite je transplana à Poudlard. Il était tard et le parc était silencieux. Alors que je marchais vers les portes, j'entendis quelqu'un passer les grilles derrière moi. Je me retourna et vit Hagrid, plutôt … éméché. Une fois passé les grilles, il trébucha contre une pierre et tomba de tout son poids. Je m'approcha de lui pour allé l'aider.

- ca va aller Hagrid ? Demandais-je en l'aidant à se lever.

- Mais oui ! ça va trèèèès bien voyons pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! Cria-t-il.

Il s'affala sur moi… Heureusement que je suis résistante … Je l'aida à allé jusqu'à sa cabane. Une fois arrivé, il plongea la tête dans un sceau devant l'entrée. Il ressortit la tête et la secoua tel un chien.

- ça va mieux ? Demandais-je.

- Euh oui merci beaucoup … Miss Cullen ? S'écria-t-il. Je me demandais aussi comment on pouvait me porter aussi facilement. Rigola-t-il. Vous vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je dois encore avoir de l'hydromel.

- Non merci Hagrid et vous, vous devriez arrêter pour ce soir. Conseillais-je.

- Oui je crois que ça serait plus sage ! Ria-t-il. Merci encore et bonne nuit !

Je repartis et alla voir Yuwé qui était assise sur les marches de la Grande Porte. Elle était sous forme de panthère noire, on aurait dit une statue.

- _Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ? _

_-_ Bien merci et toi ? Demandais-je. Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ?

- _Tout le contraire … c'est trop calme …_

- On va retrouver nos petites habitudes dès demain.

- _Petites habitudes un peu modifiés je suppose… Comment ça se passe avec ton Sirius ?_

- Bien merci …

- _Bien plus … je le sens… je suis heureuse pour toi que tu es enfin le bonheur._

_- _Merci Yuwé.

Je lui caressa l'encolure et monta les escaliers. J'alla voir Dumbledore mais il était partit à Londres m'a dit un tableau.

J'alla donc dans ma chambre et dormis, prête à affronter la rentrée !

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Prochain chapitre tout à l'heure ! Je suis en train de l'écrire x)**

**A vos reviews !**


	23. Chapter 23 : Le Ministère de la Magie

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 23 : Le Ministère de la Magie.**

On était en Mars, vendredi soir, le temps commençait à se réchauffer.

J'était dans mon lit, j'ouvris les yeux et vit qu'il était déjà 18h.

- Sirius ? Murmurais-je.

Je caressa le bras qu'il avait entouré autour de moi. Il grogna.

- Amour faut se lever, je dois aller prendre mon service et toi allé manger.

Il grogna, ne bougeant pas. Je retira son bras à contrecœur et me leva.

En début septembre, on avait décidé de garder notre relation secrète. On avait demandé aux maraudeurs et Lily de garder le silence. Je travaillais pour Poudlard et sortir publiquement avec un élève ferait mauvais genre. On se voyait les week-ends et les après-midi qu'il avait de libre. Et si on voulait se voir entre temps, je me déguisais en une élève de gryffondors brune aux cheveux court et des yeux noirs.

J'alla donc m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Je mis un jeans bleu et un t-shirt noir. J'alla embrasser mon homme et sauta par la fenêtre. J'atterris dans le parc.

On avait maintenu le couvre-feu au cas ou. Aucune attaque de démons n'avait été détectée et les mangemorts étaient plutôt calme. En résumé, c'était … trop calme.

- Bonsoir Peter, comment vas-tu ?

Le jeune revenait des serres, il fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais ce garçons me faisait une drôle d'impression.

- Bonsoir, bien et vous ?

- Bien merci…

Il n'ajouta mot et se dirigea vers le château.

La nuit fut calme. A l'aube, j'alla rejoindre Claudia aux Trois Balais. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois personnes dans l'auberge. J'alla m'assoir au bar, commanda un verre d'absinthe. Claudia arriva 5min plus tard.

- Bonjour maman ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Salut ! Souriais-je. Ta nuit s'est bien passée ?

- Calme, trop calme. Comme dit le proverbe, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Et toi ?

- Pareil…. Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent …

- Qui vivra verra … Dit-elle en buvant dans mon verre.

On discuta des banalités pendant deux bonnes heures. Et c'est main dans la main qu'on reparti au château. Depuis mon retour en janvier, on s'était rapprochée. Notre relation était redevenue comme avant, mère et fille.

Arrivée aux grilles, elle transplana à sa crypte. Et j'alla dans la Grande Salle, dire bonjour à Albus.

- Salut vieux ! Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui, tout sourire.

- Bonjour ma vieille ! Rigola-t-il.

- Quoi c'est pas ce que dise les jeunes maintenant ? Demandais-je.

- Comment s'est passé ta nuit, ma belle ? Demanda-t-il en se servant un café.

- Trop calme. Tu aurais pas des infos sur d'éventuels plans d'attaque par hasard ?

- Malheureusement non, ils sont deux fois plus discrets. Ils se doutent d'un espion dans leurs rangs… Bon excuse moi Mina, mais je vais devoir y allé. Je dois allé voir le Ministre.

- Bonne journée Albus.

Il partit et Sirius et James entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Je me dirigea vers eux.

- Bonjour messieurs ! Vous êtes levés bien tôt ! Commentais-je.

- Entrainement ! Répondis simplement James. Et fais attention Sirius est de mauvais poil. Me chuchota-t-il.

En effet, ils avaient les cheveux en batailles et l'air grognon.

- On se demande pourquoi … se lever aussi tôt un samedi matin ….Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Calme … Vous finissez votre entrainement vers quelle heure ?

- Oh vers 10h je pense. Répondis James.

- Ok, je vous retrouve pour midi !

Sirius m'embrassa discrètement la main et je partis.

Mon réveille sonna à 11h, je me leva à tâtons et alla prendre un bain bien chaud. J'y resta une bonne demi heure, me prélassant. Je sortis de l'eau et pris des ciseaux. Je coupa mes cheveux au niveau du menton et les sécha, les hérissant un peu. Je mis un jeans slim bleu foncé et un pull col en v bordeaux. Je mis mes ballerines et une cape noire.

Je me dirigea vers la Grande Salle, passant incognito. J'alla m'assoir avec les maraudeurs qui était entourés de filles.

Sirius les fit partir en un mot et se retourna vers moi. J'étais assise en face de lui, à côté de Remus. Il fronça les sourcils. J'eu un petit sourire.

- Votre entrainement s'est bien passé ? Demandais-je.

- ça va … Répondis James. Hormis le fait que Sirius a assommé notre attrapeur en lui envoyant un cognard…

- C'était pas lui que je visais mais les vipères ! Se défendit-il.

- Hum …

- Au fait, où est Pet' ? Demanda Remus.

Celui-ci arriva justement, les bras pleins de livres.

- Salut les gars ! Souffla-t-il.

- Salut Pet' ! tu étais encore à la bibli ? Tu veux battre Lunard ou quoi ! Rigola Sirius.

- Tout le monde n'a de mémoire photographique… Grogna-t-il.

A la fin du repas, je les accompagna à leur salle commune. Et les aida, autant que je le pouvais, à faire leurs devoirs. Cela nous prit toute l'après-midi… Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas personnellement, j'avais l'impression d'être normale… Peter alla à la bibliothèque pour ramené ses livres et Sirius vint s'assoir à côté de moi dans le canapé face à la cheminée.

- Waw j'ai mal à la main ! Se plaignit Sirius après avoir écrit 60cm de parchemin pour le cours de Potions.

- Donne ta main ! Lui dis-je.

Je lui massa et il soupira de plaisir, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Hey les tourtereaux, il y a des chambres pour ça ! S'exclama James.

- Si il nous faut une chambre pour ça, que faut-il pour autre chose ? Rigola Sirius.

- On ne veut pas savoir ! S'exclama James, en rangeant ses parchemins dans son sac.

- Et ta Lily, James ? Demandais-je.

- ca va ! Elle ne me fait plus la guerre, me gifle plus, elle me sourit quand je la croise.

Son visage s'était éclairé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Par Merlin, ai-je l'air aussi abruti quand je vois ma belle ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui un peu… Dis Remus qui finissait son devoir d'arithmancie.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Comment ne pas l'être … Susurra-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- HUM HUM …

- Oui James ne t'inquiète pas. On se contrôle ! Dis-je en souriant.

On gratta à la vitre. C'était Yuwé… Remus alla ouvrir et Yuwé entra en aigle.

- _Mina ! Albus veut te voir immédiatement ! Il y a une attaque au Ministère ! des démons et des mangemorts !_

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda James.

- Une attaque au Ministère, Albus me demande de venir aider.

Je me leva, mis ma cape et sortit mon sabre d'une poche intérieur. J'embrassa Sirius et leur dit de ne pas bouger d'ici. J'ouvris la fenêtre et sauta. Je courus le plus vite possible vers les grilles et transplana dès que j'eu mis un pied à l'extérieur.

C'était le chaos… Des sorts fusaient dans tous les coins, je repèra Albus au milieu de la bataille. J'alla le rejoindre, coupant la tête de deux vampires qui s'en prenant à un auror. Je rejoins enfin Albus qui me regarda reconnaissant.

Albus faisait fuir la plupart des mangemorts mais les vampires n'avaient rien a perdre. Un sort de couleur verte fonça vers Albus, je le poussa et me le pris en plein épaule gauche. Je tomba, foudroyée par la douleur. L'avada ne pouvait pas me tuer mais était très douloureux…

Albus m'aida à me relevé tout en maintenant un bouclier. Je tua quelques vampires et assoma quelques mangemorts. Soudain, quelqu'un me tira le bras. Je me retourna et vis Mr Potter.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir mais j'aurais préféré que se soit dans d'autres circonstances ! Dit-il en lançant des sorts à un mangemort.

- Mina ! Cria une voie familière.

- Claudia ! Que fais-tu là ? Demandais-je, en m'approchant d'elle.

- C'est Yuwé qui m'a prévenu. Albus m'a également demandé de venir.

On combatta dos à dos. Neutralisant les mangemorts et tuant les vampires. Je reçus plusieurs sorts de perforation et un deuxième avada dans la jambe en voulant protéger Claudia.

- Tien, tien… les deux pestes…

- Damon ! Criais-je. Que fais-tu ?

- Assisté à la bataille bien sûr ! Et faire quelque chose qui me démange depuis quelques mois…

Claudia l'attaqua mais Damon l'attrapa par la gorge. Il la souleva et serra.

- LACHE LA ! Hurlais-je.

Je sauta sur lui mais mes blessures m'handicapaient. Il esquiva tous mes coups, tenant toujours Claudia à la gorge.

- Fini de jouer, j'en ai marre … Grogna-t-il.

Il prit un pieu de son manteau et le planta dans la poitrine de Claudia…

Elle écarquilla les yeux de douleur.

- Maman …. Murmura-t-elle.

J'étais tétanisée… Il la laissa tombé au sol en souriant. Le corps de Claudia se décomposa pour ne laisser qu'un cadavre à moitié décomposer…

La fureur m'immergea. Je grogna méchamment et bondit sur lui. Toutes blessures oubliées. J'étais plus rapide que lui mais pas assez pour arrivé à la tuer. Ma colère m'aveuglait.

A un moment, je réussis à le frapper violemment et il alla s'écraser contre une cheminée qui vola en éclat. Il se releva des débris et je sauta sur lui. Enfonça mon sabre dans sa poitrine. Je rata le cœur de 2cm … Je resortit mon arme pour pouvoir réattaqué mais il me poussa en arrière et transplana.

Je me retourna et vit que les mangemorts se repliaient. Il n'en restait que 4 ou 5 téméraires. Un combattait avec Mr Potter. Le combat était acharné, les sorts fusaient. Soudain, le mangemort réussi à pétrifier son adversaire. Il courut jusqu'à sa victime et transplana avec. Il l'avait enlevé…

J'étais sous le choc…

Albus vint me retrouver. Il me parlait mais j'entendais rien. Je me dirigea vers le corps de Claudia et la pris dans mes bras. Je me releva et après quelques pas, quelque chose attira mon attention. Une femme. Je la regarda attentivement et transplana dans la crypte de Claudia. Je la déposa dans son cercueil qui sera dorénavant sa demeure permanente… Je me retins de pleurer, j'aurais le temps plus tard …

Je retourna au château, à allure humaine et alla à la salle commune. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais parti mais je devais y allé, je devais lui dire avant qu'il l'apprenne par les journaux.

Arrivée devant la grosse dame, je dis le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune.

Les maraudeurs étaient là, sauf Peter. Sirius regardant le feu de la cheminée, Remus dormait dans un canapé et James n'en était pas loin.

Je m'approcha et attendit que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ma présence. Je ne pouvais pas parlé, j'étais … amorphe.

Sirius leva la tête et blémit.

- Mina ! S'écria-t-il. Par Merlin ! Tu es blessée !

Il courut vers moi, renversant le fauteuil. Il regarda mes blessures et voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'en empêcha en reculant d'un pas.

- Que …

James et Remus s'était réveillés par le cri de Sirius et s'étaient levés.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda James.

Je le fixa du regard, augmentant son inquiétude.

- Des mangemorts et des vampires ont attaqués le ministère … Murmurais-je. Personne ne s'y attendait….

Je m'arrêta. _Comment annoncer ça …_

_- _Et ? Demanda Sirius.

- James … Ton père s'est fait enlevé et …

- quoi ? murmura-t-il, choqué.

- Et ? Demanda Remus.

- Ta mère … est morte… Dis-je.

Il s'effondra, les yeux grands ouvert. Sirius alla le prendre dans ses bras. Mais James était en catatonie.

Je n'avais pas bougé. Remus alla cherché Mme Pomfresh et Sirius emmena James dans le dortoir. Je resta là, attendant je ne sais quoi.

J'entendis vaguement Remus revenir avec l'infirmière et me parler mais j'étais dans un état second. Je ne savais pas si c'était dût à mes blessures et je m'en fichais …

J'entendis une autre personne me parler, puis quelque chose me caressa la joue. Quelque chose de chaud. La personne me pris dans ses bras. C'est là que je sentis son odeur, c'était son odeur.

- Sirius ?... murmurais-je, émergeant petit à petit.

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille … Souffla-t-il. Qui-a-t-il ?

Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Claudia … Claudia est … morte… murmurais-je.

Je sentis les larmes me monter.

Sirius savait quels rapports j'avais avec elle et me pris dans ses bras, me serrant le plus fort possible.

Je me laissa tombé à genoux, Sirius me suivi. J'éclata en sanglots, rependant des larmes de sang sur son pull.

Je le sentis me soulevé et me déposer sur quelque chose de mou mais mes sanglots n'arrêtaient pas…. Je devais me vider …

_Ma fille était morte … définitivement morte…_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Prochain chapitre demain ou mardi soir !**

**A vos reviews !**


	24. Chapter 24 : Chagrin et demande

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! je sais, il est court désolé, je suis fatiguée ce soir ^^' mais je vais me rattraper pour le prochain!**

**Merci à Becky-Butterfly ,elo-didie et « () » vos commentaires ! =) **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 24 : Chagrin et demande particulière.**

**POV Mina**

Lorsque je me réveilla, mes blessures me brulaient encore. Des bras chaud et musclés me tenaient dans ses bras. Son odeur m'apaisa. Sirius ronflait faiblement. Je voulu me redresser un peu mais mes blessures me brulèrent douloureusement. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri qui réveilla Sirius en sursaut.

- Mina ? ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il se redressa et m'aida à m'assoir.

- Juste les blessures qui me brûles encore un peu, j'irais voir Pomfresh tout à l'heure. Dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

Je tourna mon regard vers lui. Il semblait si inquiet. Sa chemise était remplie de sang, on dirait dit qu'il avait tué quelqu'un ….

- Je suis désolé… ta chemise… dis-je.

- C'est qu'une chemise … dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Comment va James ? Demandais-je.

- Il est à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de sommeil. Dit-il en me frottant le dos.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 10h. Répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

- Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'il te plait ? Demandais-je.

- Oui bien sur.

Il m'aida à descendre les escaliers. On croisa Remus et Peter dans la salle commune, ils nous dirent que Lily était avec James.

J'avais du mal à marcher avec ma brûlure à la jambe alors Sirius me porta. Mais à peine 4mètres plus loin, il me lâcha. Il grimaça, se tenant son bras.

- Sirius ça va ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

Il se frotta le bras et grimaça. Je souleva sa manche de force et vit de grandes marques bleus et un gonflement à son avant-bras.

- Ton bras est cassé … Comment ?...

- Non laisse, ce n'est pas cassé ! j'ai du me faire ça en tombant hier au Quidditch.

- Sirius ?... Tu n'avais pas ça hier soir …

Je regarda son bras et qui mis mes doigts sur la marque. C'était moi …

- C'est moi … Murmurais-je.

- Ouais bon ok, oui c'est toi. Mais c'est pas grave, je t'assure. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal faut dire….Tu m'as agrippée le bras un peu trop fort.. Allez viens on va aller se faire soigner ! Avec de la chance, on pourra sortir tout de suite après !

Lorsqu'on arriva à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait que James et Lily. Mme Pomfresh arriva en nous entendant rentrer.

- Par Merlin ! Miss Cullen vous êtes blessée ! Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Oh des enfants qui jouaient avec un bout de bois…. Marmonnais-je.

- C'est de … d'hier soir ?

- Oui.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu que vous étiez blessé mais comme je ne vous ai pas vu, j'ai cru que vous vous soignerais vous-même.

Elle me fit assoir sur un lit et j'enleva ma veste que j'avais gardé depuis hier. Mon épaule était brûlée au 3ème degré ainsi que ma jambe d'ailleurs…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que j'ai mal … Grognais-je alors qu'elle touchait mes brûlures.

- Je me demande comment vous pouvez être lucide surtout … Mais votre condition donne cet avantage je dois l'avouer. Dit-elle.

- Je propose une pommade rafraichissante et d'une potion de régénération. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner …

- La pommade oui mais la potion ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais avant Mme Pomfresh, je voudrais que vous soigniez Mr Black s'il vous plait. Demandais-je.

Mme Pomfresh lui répara le bras en un coup de baguette et alla chercher l'onguent. Je regarda James et Lily à son chevet. Sirius alla la voir et demandé des nouvelles de son frère. Mais il restait endormi.

- Son esprit a besoin de digérer la nouvelle, après ça ira. Dis-je d'un ton morne.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut aller bien après ce qu'il vient d'apprendre ! Dis Lily, froide.

- Oui, on s'habitue… Dis-je en m'allongeant. On les envie à la fin … Murmurais-je.

Sirius me regarda, inquiet. Je n'y fis pas attention. Je n'étais pas d'humeur et je n'avais pas envie de faire semblant d'être heureuse.

Mme Pomfresh arriva et j'enleva mon jeans, me retrouvant en boxer noir. Elle me tartina toute la jambe d'un onguent bleu qui sentait la vase … Je fronça le nez et regarda Sirius. Il s'était assis sur le lit à côté et regardait ma blessure avec dégout. L'infirmière banda les blessures et repartit dans son bureau.

Un froid apaisant m'envahit et je sentais déjà mes blessures guérir.

- Sirius, pourrais-tu allé me cherché des vêtements et 2 ou 3 bouteilles qui sont sous le lit ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je fais vite.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit de l'infirmerie. Je sentais la peur et l'inquiétude à travers lui.

Je me tourna vers James. Lily lui caressait le bras, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- Je m'excuse, Lily. Mes paroles peuvent être dures parfois, j'ai vu tellement de gens mourir que des fois, je banalise ce sujet.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je me leva et m'approcha d'eux. James avait un sommeil agité. Je mis ma main froide sur son front et ferma les yeux. Il rêvait de sa mère, son enfance… Je ressentis sa souffrance qui me transperça comme un coup de poignard. Ce sentiment me fit rappeler la perte de Claudia…

Je sortis de ses songes et caressa son front.

- Parle-le-lui, réconforte-le. Il en a besoin. Dis-je.

Je retourna à mon lit et m'allongea.

Sirius revint 5min plus tard.

- Mina ? Je t'ai pris un jeans et un top noir, je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre… Et il n'y avait qu'une bouteille…

- Merci… Dis-je en prenant la dite-bouteille.

Je la bus goulûment et alla m'habiller derrière un paravent.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda Sirius, assis sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

- Je dois aller chasser…Dis-je en remettant ma veste un peu trouée … Et allé m'acheté une nouvelle veste …

- D'accord…

Je l'embrassa sur les lèvres et partit.

Il faisait plein soleil quand je sortis. Je mis ma capuche et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'aux grilles et transplana.

Je chassa dans une ruelle dans le Londres moldu. Le quartier des toxicomanes … personnes ne plaindraient leurs morts…

Je n'avais pas encore le courage d'allé sur la tombe de Claudia, c'était trop tôt… Je retourna à Poudlard, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Je grimpa jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et m'assis sur le parapet, les pieds dans le vide.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là. J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, il me semble….

- Oh … vous savez le règlement !

Remus vint à côté de moi mais resta debout. Le vertige.

- James s'est réveillé, il y a une heure.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il ne parle pas beaucoup, Lily reste avec lui.

Le silence se fit. On admira le ciel dégagé, scintillant.

- Sirius s'inquiète pour vous… Dit-il.

- Je sais …

- Il a peur que vous le quittiez… Vous allez le faire ? Demanda-t-il face à mon silence.

- Les démons n'aiment qu'une fois, je ne pourrais pas le quitter ainsi. Mais je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui pourrait se révéler fatal dans les semaines à venir…

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Venger Claudia. Je le tuerais de mes mains et advienne que pourra.

- Je suppose que je dois garder ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- S'il te plait.

- Et je ne vous ai pas trouvé ici?

- J'ai besoin d'être seule…

- D'accord, je vais vous laisser. Je dois me reposer avant la pleine lune de demain.

Il partit me laissa seule face au ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Je regarda ma montre, il était 23h.

Je descendis par l'intérieur, à lenteur humaine. Je me promena dans le château sans but. Je croisa le professeur Linuris qui sortait de la bibliothèque.

- Oh bonsoir Miss Cullen ! Je comptais justement venir vous voir !

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Le professeur Lunuris était un homme bedonnant d'1m70 maximum. Il avait des longs cheveux gris attachés en queue-de-cheval. Il portait une robe de sorcier noir aux boutons d'argent. Il avait un regard noir malicieux, et une fiche moustache.

- A vrai dire, j'espère que vous le prendrez pas mal… La semaine prochaine, je vais donner un cours sur les vampires et j'aurais voulu que vous veniez pour qu'ils voient de plus près ce que c'est. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … Les élèves vous voient tous les jours bien sûr mais toujours de loin et ils ne savent pas comment différencier un démon d'un humain…

- Hum je vois, en temps normal je vous aurais tué pour une telle demande. Mais il est vrai que ces derniers temps, les élèves doivent savoir faire la différence. Donc oui, j'accepte. Quel jour et quelle heure ?

- Mardi à 10h et 14h. Je vais faire le cours pour les deux classes le même jour. Ainsi, je n'aurai pas à vous déranger d'avantage.

- D'accord, bonne nuit professeur.

- Encore merci Miss Cullen. Bonne soirée.

M'exhibé ainsi tel un animal de cirque… mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause…

Je repartis, déambulant dans les couloirs pendant des heures. Mes pas me conduisirent vers le tableau de la grosse dame. Je passa le tableau. La salle commune était bien évidemment vide à cette heure. Je monta les escaliers et alla dans le dortoir des 6èmes années. Les garçons dormaient paisiblement, sauf James manquait à l'appel. Il a dût rester à l'infirmerie… Les rideaux des lits étaient tirés. J'alla vers le lit de Sirius et entrouvrit les rideaux. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

J'enleva mes chaussures et m'assit doucement sur le lit. Je le regarda dormir, je voulais le libérer de ses cauchemars … Il était couché sur le dos, ses mains agrippées à son t-shirt. Je m'allongea sur le côté et caressa sa joue. Je lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Il se réveilla quelques minutes après. Il tourna son regard vers moi. Je me coucha sur le dos et il mit sa tête sur ma poitrine. M'entourant de ses bras, tel un enfant. J'embrassa ses cheveux et lui caressa le dos. On s'endormit ainsi, paisiblement.

…_Ne faut-il pas profiter de la vie tant qu'on le peut encore ?...Profiter de chaque moment, de chaque seconde qui nous reste jusqu'à la dernière seconde du jeu… Car la vie est rien d'autre qu'un jeu grotesque et absurde… _

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**A vos reviews !**


	25. Chapter 25 : Cours de Défense

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 25 : Cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.**

**POV Sirius.**

Le lendemain, dimanche, fut un peu plus calme. James était déprimé mais tenait bon grâce à Lily. Mina avait repris le travail lundi. Ses blessures étaient quasiment guéries mais son regard disait qu'une autre blessure mettrait plus longtemps à guérir…

Mardi, 8h. On était dans la Grande Salle. J'étais affalé sur la table. J'avais la migraine depuis que je m'étais levé. Remus et James lisaient la Gazette et Peter le manuel de Défense.

- Tu devrais peut-être allé à l'infirmerie Sir' … Me conseilla Remus.

- Non, ça va passer… Et puis cette potion est vraiment trop dégoutante. Grognais-je.

- Tu fais comme tu veux…

Je me força à manger quelques toast mais l'envie n'y étais vraiment pas.

- Bonjour messieurs. Dit une douce voix dans mon dos.

- Bonjour Miss Cullen, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda James.

- ça peut aller. Sirius ? ça va ? Demanda-t-elle alors que j'avais gardé la tête dans mes mains.

- Il a la migraine depuis ce matin. Répondis Remus. Et il ne veut pas allé chez Pomfresh parce que la potion a un aspect d'eau croupi.

- Hum charmant…

Elle posa sa main froide sur mon front. L'effet fut immédiat, je n'avais plus aucune douleur. Je soupira de soulagement.

- Merci … Tu peux rester comme ça jusqu'à ce soir. Dis-je.

Elle rigola.

- On devrait peut-être y allé … Dis Remus en regardant sa montre. On a potion, faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard.

Mina retira sa main, je me leva un peu brusquement, et faillit tomber.

- Oula Sir' …

- Bon c'est décider, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Dis Mina. Prévenez le professeur Slughorn que je me suis chargé personnellement d'emmener Mr Black à l'infirmerie.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure ! Répondis James.

On monta les escaliers assez lentement. Au moindre mouvement, ma tête devenait plus douloureuse.

- Alala les hommes… Rigola-t-elle.

- Tu m'emmène vraiment à l'infirmerie ? Grognais-je.

- Oui, j'aurais un meilleur remède mais on n'a pas assez de temps ! Dit-elle.

On arriva et Mme Pomfresh s'occupa de moi immédiatement. Cette mixture était vraiment infect … Je dus rester 1h allongé pour que l'effet soit permanent. Mina resta avec moi, assise sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

Une heure plus tard, je dus retourner en cours.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Dit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose …Dis-je.

Elle m'offrit un grand sourire à la place.

Elle me suivit jusqu'à mon cours de Défense. J'étais prêt à lui dire au revoir mais elle entra dans la salle.

- Que …

Elle se retourna et mit un doigt sur sa bouche, signe de silence. Elle alla s'adosser au mur au fond de la salle.

J'alla m'assoir à ma place et les autres arrivèrent deux secondes plus tard.

- Hey Sir' pourquoi elle est là Mina ? Me demanda Remus, assis derrière moi.

- Ouais bonne question. Rajouta James, en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Dis-je, en haussant les épaules.

Le professeur Linuris arriva 2min plus tard. Je ne l'aimais pas trop ce type. Il me donnait une mauvaise impression. Il donnait bien cours, ça je l'avoue c'était notre meilleur prof en 6ans, mais son aura me donnait la chair de poule…

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! S'exclama-t-il. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'un phénomène qu'on parle énormément ces derniers temps suite notamment à l'attaque du Ministère. Je parle bien évidemment des vampires.

Il nous regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire des vampires ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce sont à la base des êtres-humains comme nous, qui ont été mordu par un vampire. Ils sont immortels et se nourrissent de sang humain. Ils sont très beaux, peuvent hypnotiser et ont un odorat hyper développer. Certains ont même quelques pouvoirs comme marcher au plafond, se transformer en animal, contrôler les animaux, ou encore faire déplacer des objets… Et ils ont une puissance surhumaine.

- Très bien Miss Evans ! 10points pour Gryffondors ! S'exclama Linuris. Maintenant, je voudrais vous parler de la façon de les reconnaitre. Car c'est mon but premier avant tout.

Il fit signe à Mina de s'approcher. La moitié de la classe ne l'avait pas vu, et furent étonné de la voir approcher.

- J'ai demandé à Miss Cullen de me servir d'exemple et elle a très gentiment accepté. Comme l'a dit Miss Evans, la première caractéristique des vampires est la beauté. Comme vous pouvez le voir avec Miss Cullen ! Ria-t-il.

- Vous me flatter professeur. Dit-elle.

Je grogna. Comment osait-il …. ! Remus en rigola même.

- Deuxième particularité ? Demanda-t-il.

- Les canines ? Tenta Lucy Finnigan, une élève de Gryffondors.

- Ah ! les canines ! je l'attendais ! Ria-t-il. Mademoiselle Cullen pourriez-vous sourire ?

Elle s'exécuta, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches mais ses canines n'étaient pas plus différentes que les nôtres.

- Les vampires sortent leurs canines que quand ils attaquent ou chassent. Pourriez-vous nous montrer ? Demanda-t-il à Mina.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et ses canines pointues s'allongèrent d'1cm environ.

- Ensuite, ils ont généralement les yeux bleus ou gris clair. Leurs yeux sont cernés et leur peau est très blanche. Vous devriez noter, on ne sait jamais que je demande un petit devoir ou qu'une question d'examen porte sur ce sujet. Rajouta-t-il.

On prit des notes, même si personnellement j'en avais pas trop besoin … Je connaissais quasiment tout de ma belle.

Je la regarda. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Je souris et lui fit un clin d'œil discret. Elle sourit et se détendit.

- Bien maintenant, comment les tuer ? Reprit Linuris.

- Un pieu dans le cœur ? Tenta Lily.

- Le classique ! Ria le professeur. Miss Cullen, pourriez-vous enlever votre manteau.

Elle s'exécuta, se retrouvant en débardeur blanc et il prit un couteau. Mina le regardait avec méfiance. Il prit son bras et voulut la couper mais rien.

- Leur peau est très dure, seule une arme crée magiquement peut entamer leur peau et encore ! Il faut de la force pour y arriver ! Et tout ça, si il ne vous a pas déjà tué… Et pour les tuer, il faut toucher leur cœur avec un pieu en bois en effet. Une fois qu'un vampire est gravement blessé, que sa force est presque à zéro, la peau devient moins dure.

Mina fronça les sourcils et me regarda. Elle se méfiait de lui.

- Je ne ferais bien sûr pas la démonstration ici ! Miss Cullen m'en voudrait je pense ! Rigola-t-il. Bien , maintenant pourriez-vous me dire les vampires célèbres que vous connaissez ?

Plusieurs répondirent Dracula, Lestat de Lioncourt, Louis de la Pointe du Lac,…

- Wilhelmina Murray ! s'exclama Lily.

- Tous ces noms sont exacts ! Wilhelmina Murray ! Bien Miss Evans, ce vampire n'est pas très connu. Mais elle a provoqué d'innombrables morts atroces mais s'est toujours débrouillé pour ne laisser aucun indice !

- Mais monsieur, comment s'est on que c'est elle si elle ne laissait aucun indice ?

- C'est pour cela qu'on n'en parle pas beaucoup justement ! Le Ministère a récence à l'époque plusieurs … survivants et qui la décrivait toujours de la même façon, plutôt vague il faut dire. Taille moyenne, long cheveux brun et yeux bleus… Oh excusez-moi Miss Cullen ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Rigola-t-il.

Rire qu'il arrêta net en voyant Mina. Celle-ci avait un regard glacial. Elle était furieuse, on le sentait.

- Si je peux vous rassurer, Murray avait une marque dans sa nuque et puis de toute façon, elle s'est suicidée depuis longtemps !

La cloche sonna.

- Bien, vous me ferez une dissertation sur les vampires. Caractéristiques, moyen de les tuer et les vampires célèbres. Prochain cours, les loups-garous ! Au revoir.

Mina sortit directement. Je rangea mes affaires le plus vite possible et courut derrière elle.

- Miss Cullen! Mina! Attends-moi ! Criais-je.

- Oui ? Dit-elle, froide. Je suis désolé, je suis plutôt … Je n'aurais jamais dut accepter …Murmura-t-elle.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ? Demandais-je.

- Oui ok, je vais dormir un peu et je te rejoins à la salle commune. Ou alors tu me rejoins dans ma chambre. Dit-elle.

- Tu me tentes … Murmurais-je en m'approchant.

Je plongea mon regard dans le sien et regarda autour de moi. Personne. Je l'embrassa passionnément, caressant le bas de son dos. Elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, me provoquant milles frissons. Je me recula pour reprendre ma respiration, tout sourire.

- Tu sais quoi faire à la fin de tes cours … Susurra-t-elle, dans mon oreille.

Elle m'embrassa et sortit.

Je m'assis 2min, le temps de reprendre contenance et alla à mon cours d'enchantement.

- C'est que Mr Patmol serait décoiffé ! Rigola James. On se demande ce que tu as pu faire…

-Mais rien du tout ! Dis-je, innocemment. Vous avez vraiment un esprit mal tourné messieurs !

Ils rigolèrent et le cours commença.

A 16h, j'alla rejoindre Mina. Elle dormait encore quand j'entra. Je la réveilla tout en douceur et on continua où on en était…

J'étais couché sur le côté, mes bras enroulés autour de ma douce qui était dos à moi. Je lui carressa les bras et embrassa son cou.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi … murmurais-je entre deux baisers.

- Pas autant que moi … murmura-t-elle.

- ça reste à voir ! Rigolais-je.

Alors que je dégageais ses cheveux pour embrasser son dos, je vis une brulure. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tien !

- Blessure de vendredi ? Demandais-je en touchant la marque.

Elle était en forme de croix. Comme si c'était marqué au fer rouge…

Elle se raidit et toucha sa marque.

- Vieille blessure de guerre… Dit-elle en se détendant un peu.

Les paroles de Linuris me revinrent en mémoire. Brune, yeux bleus, marque dans la nuque…

- Tu es Murray ? Murmurais-je, les yeux fixées sur la marque.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se releva lentement et s'assit au bord du lit.

- Et si je l'étais, ça te ferait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je veux tout savoir de toi. Les bons et les mauvais côtés… Je t'aime comme tu es… Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je m'appelais en effet Wilhelmina Murray mais les crimes qu'on m'accuse ne sont pas de mes faits. Je venais de me réveillé d'un sommeil d'une centaine d'année. Je suis allé visiter la Roumanie et j'ai rencontré le compte Dracul. Il a cru que j'étais la réincarnation de sa femme décédée alors qu'il était moldu. Il a perdu la tête et s'est mis à me pourchasser dans toute l'Europe pour me forcer à l'épouser. Je me suis caché en Angleterre. J'ai rencontré Albus, il m'a caché pendant quelques décennies jusqu'à ce qu'il me retrouve. Alors pour m'en débarrasser, j'ai fait semblant de me suicidé en m'immolant par le feu. Albus me jeta un sort pour que le feu ne me fasse rien. Ça a marché, Dracul et le monde des sorciers me laissèrent tranquille. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, je venais de me réveiller et mon appétit était plutôt vorace mais, à l'époque, jamais je n'aurais commis de telles atrocités…

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

- Peur que tu me fuis surement… Dit-elle, le regard triste.

- La preuve …

Elle me regarda, perdue.

- Ben je suis encore là ! Rigolais-je. Allez viens beauté fatal ! Viens dormir avec moi !

Je me coucha et elle vint poser sa tête sur mon torse.

- Je t'aime… Murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi …

Quelque part, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres ….

Un éclair vert fusa et un corps tomba inerte. Le corps était ensanglanté et brisé.

- C'était elle qui fallait capturer espèce d'idiot ! Hurla un homme à l'allure d'un serpent.

Son regard rouge foudroya l'homme en face de lui.

- Endoloris ! Cria Voldemort.

L'homme s'effondra en hurlant de douleur.

- Maitre ! je suis désolééééééé ! Pardonnez-moi !

- Et comment ? elle est morte !

Il lui lança un avada et l'homme s'effondra pour la dernière fois.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux de s'entourer de tels abrutis quand on veut monter au pouvoir …

- Damon ! que fais-tu là ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Cria Voldemort.

- Oh je voulais juste te prévenir que notre informateur la trouvé et il sait quoi faire pour le détruire lui… Mais j'ai une méthode plus rapide et sans qu'on est à se salir les mains… pour arrivé à votre but.

- Ah oui, et que veux-tu en échange ?

- La tête de Whilemina Murray sur un pique devant ma crypte….


	26. Chapter 26 : Imposteurs

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai travaillé jusqu'à 1h hier soir ^^' **

**Merci à Becky-Butterfly ,elo-didie et lucieblack pour vos commentaires ! =) **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 26 : Imposteurs. **

**POV Sirius.**

Le mois d'Avril passa et une douce chaleur augmentait de jour en jour.

On était fin du moi de Mai et les élèves commençaient à étudier pour les examens du moi suivant. Tous les élèves excepté … nous, les maraudeurs bien sur.

Le parc était désert, tous les élèves s'étaient cloitrés dans leurs salles communes. Quant à nous, on se trouvait au bord du lac sous un arbre.

Seul Remus lisait son manuel de potion. James dormait et Je faisais des ricochets.

- Peter est encore à la bibliothèque ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, il devait revoir sa métamorphose.

Le temps était magnifique, une légère brise nous ébouriffa les cheveux. Je me retourna vers le château et aperçu Mina à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle me fit signe et je lui répondis. Dommage qu'elle doive cacher sa véritable condition…

Je pris mon manuel d'enchantement et le feuilleta pour m'occuper.

1h plus tard environ, un groupe de personne passèrent les grilles se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le château. On aurait dit des aurors, ils étaient 7. Ils nous regardèrent, méfiant. Ils n'étaient pas là pour boire un verre visiblement …

- C'est qui ça ?... Dis-je.

- Je sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment … Marmonna Remus.

On se regarda et on réveilla James. On lui expliqua la situation et on rentra au château.

Les hommes se trouvaient dans le hall. Le professeur Linuris se trouvait avec eux. Ils chuchotèrent en regardant autour d'eux, méfiants.

- Ça ne sent pas bon… Marmonna Remus. On devrait aller voir Mina, elle sait peut-être quelque chose.

On alla donc aux appartements de Mina. Elle nous ouvrit 30secondes plus tard.

- Oh salut tout le monde… Entrez, excusez moi j'étais en train de m'habiller.

- Mina, vous savez s'il y a une attaque de prévu ? Demanda Remus.

- Non … pourquoi ? Dit-elle en mettant des grosses chaussures noires au-dessus de son pantalon en cuir noir.

- Des types du Ministère viennent d'arriver. Ils sont 10 et sur le qui-vive. Répondis James.

- Ils étaient avec Linuris et ils ont dit qu'ils iraient voir Dumbledore puis qu'ils iraient _la_ voir… Je suppose que c'est de vous qu'ils parlaient. Dis Remus.

Elle regarda Remus dans les yeux pendant une bonne minute.

- Je le sentais … Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva brusquement et ouvrit son armoire. Une des tablettes étaient remplis de couteaux et d'armes. Elle tressa ses cheveux et attacha un sabre japonais dans son dos. Elle mit son sabre habituel dans la ceinture de son pantalon en cuir. Ensuite, elle mit une longue veste en cuir cintré et mis des armes bisard dans ses poches.

- Des pistolets ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je n'ai pas le choix… Dit-elle. Bon, vous allez aller retourner à la tour Gryffondors et y rester.

- Que se passe-t-il … ? Demandais-je, inquiet. Une nouvelle attaque ?

- Je crois bien que oui et je risque de ne pas revenir ce soir… Dit-elle en me regardant.

- Comment ça ? M'exclamais-je.

- Je n'aurais jamais dut aller à ce cours de Défense … il m'a repéré et il y a de fortes chance, qu'ils soient là pour moi.

Elle nous fit sortir. Remus et James partirent devant.

Mina se retourna et elle s'approcha, posant sa douce main froide sur ma joue. Elle m'embrassa, me regardant intensément.

- Je t'aime, ne l'oubli jamais …Ne me recherche pas, c'est moi qui viendrait d'accord ?

- D'accord … Reviens moi entière.

Je la pris dans mes bras, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux à plein poumon.

Elle mit sa capuche et partit en première. Je ne savais pas quand je la reverrais mais je sentais que quelque chose allait se passé…

**POV Mina.**

Je le savais … Depuis le cours, Linuris me regardait avec des yeux de vainqueur.

Je descendis les escaliers l'air de rien, et alla au bureau directorial. Je toqua et Albus m'ouvrit, un air soucieux sur le visage. Je soutins son regard et entra.

- Oh excusez-moi, je dérange. Je vais repasser plus tard. Dis-je en voyant les hommes.

- Non justement ! On voulait vous parler Miss Cullen … Dit un homme aux cheveux gris.

- Ah oui et que puis-je pour vous ? Demandais-je, polie.

- Nous savons qu'elle est votre véritable nom …

- Oh tien, vous voulez parler de mon nom original ou le précédent ? Parce qu'il faut dire que tous les 100 à 200ans, j'en change donc.

- Le précédent … Miss Murray…

- Ah je vois, oui en effet c'est bien moi. Dis-je, l'air de rien.

Je regarda Albus dans les yeux ensuite ma main. Il avait appris le langage des signes. Je lui signa de ne rien faire et de me laisser faire.

- Nous allons donc vous demander de nous suivre dans le calme. Reprit l'homme aux cheveux gris.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Fausse identité, meurtres, massacre du village de Chisby village, kidnapping d'un membre du Ministère et nous avons de fortes raisons de pensé que vous faites parties des partisans de Lord Voldemort.

J'éclata de rire.

- Le 1er Avril est passé pourtant ! Dis-je.

- Veuillez nous suivre…

Ils s'approchèrent de moi, baguette dégainée. Je sauta au-dessus d'eux et courut vers la fenêtre par laquelle je sauta. Faisant une chute d'une 20ène de mètre.

Ils me lancèrent des sorts, me touchant mais ils n'eurent aucuns effets.

Je me dirigea vers les grilles mais d'autres aurors passèrent celle-ci. Encerclée. Je m'arrêta et ils m'encerclèrent.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire mal, messieurs.

- C'est ça …parle toujours pétasse !

Je sauta sur le premier venue et l'assomma d'un coup de coude. Je pris ensuite deux et leurs brisa les poignets. Un posa sa main sur mon épaule et je lui brisa le bras. J'avais réussi à dégager un passage et fonça vers les grilles. Je sortis et appela Yuwé. Elle arriva 30sec plus tard sous forme d'aigle. Elle se posa sur mon épaule et je transplana dans le quartier de Londres où j'habitais avant d'aller à Poudlard.

- Et me voilà de nouveau pourchassée… Marmonnais-je.

Le temps passait et je ne savais pas quoi faire … Je voulais y retourner… Je devais prévenir Sirius et les autres. Les hommes du Ministère n'étaient pas de simple auror, je l'avais senti en touchant leurs bras gauche. Des mangemorts. Ils montaient un coup pour faire diminuer la protection de Poudlard et surement faire renvoyer Albus…

Je tournais en rond dans cette minuscule pièce tel un lion dans une cage.

- _Calme-toi… _

_- _C'est facile de dire ça ! Grognais-je. Ce Linuris … dès que je le vois, je l'étripe et je le scalp !

- _Hum c'est bisard mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre est derrière tout ça…mis appart Voldemort je veux dire…_

_- _Comment ça ?

- _Tu ne te rappelle pas de l'attaque du Ministère ?... Damon a tué Claudia au lieu de tuer les humains autour. Il voulait vous tuer toutes les deux. Mais il voulait d'abord te faire souffrir toi avant de t'achever… Enfin c'est mon avis…_

Tout s'éclaira … Sirius…Je sauta par la fenêtre et transplana avant même d'atterrir sur le sol.

**POV Sirius.**

- Sirius … Calme toi … Dis Remus en me regardant.

Je fixais la fenêtre de ma chambre. Espérant voir Mina revenir.

- Elle nous enverra un message, j'en suis sûr. Essaya de me rassuré James.

- J'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé moi … Bafouilla Peter.

- Le Ministère a été informé que Mina était la Faucheuse et maintenant, ils veulent la capturer. Dis-je en colère.

- Hum, je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça … Dis Remus en se frottant la tête. Ces types me donnent une drôle d'impression…

- Et si on allait voir Dumbledore ? Il sait peut-être quelque chose … Tenta James.

- Ouais bonne idée ! Dis-je.

On alla donc vers le bureau directorial. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. On croisa le professeur McGonagall.

- Messieurs ! Retournez immédiatement à vos dortoirs ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- D'accord professeur … couina Peter.

- Non professeur, nous voulons voir le directeur. Dis-je d'un ton ferme.

- Le directeur est très occupé. Retournez à vos dortoirs !

- Non ! Nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe avec Mina ! M'écriais-je.

- Vous parlez de Miss Cullen ? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Oui professeur. C'est une très bonne amie à nous et nous l'avons vu fuir…

- Miss Cullen n'était pas celle que nous avons cru être et le Ministère …

- Professeur, Mina est innocente ! Elle n'a jamais commis ces crimes ! M'écriais-je.

- Monsieur Black ! Veuillez me parler sous un autre ton ! Dit-elle, furieuse.

- Professeur ! Dis Remus, calme. C'est vraiment important.

- Professeur McGonagall ?

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Je tentais de faire rentrer ces jeunes gens dans leurs dortoirs mais ils voulaient absolument vous voir…

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Mina ? Demandais-je.

- Le Ministère a envoyé des … aurors pour la capturer. ..

- Elle est innocente ! Vous le savez mieux que n'importe qui d'autre !

- Mais professeur … les aurors du Ministère devaient changer d'uniforme non ? Demanda James, les yeux écarquillés.

On le regarda, bouche bée.

- Vous en êtes sûr monsieur Potter ? Demanda lentement Dumbledore.

- Oui, certain. Mon père m'avait montré les costumes avant …

- Par Merlin … Murmura-t-il. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ! S'écria-t-il.

Il s'élança dans le couloir, courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait. On le suivit.

- Stop ! Dis Remus.

On l'écouta. Remus, oreilles aux aguets, écoutait. On était à 2jours de la pleine lune et ses sens étaient décuplés.

- C'est bon ! Murmura-t-il.

- Attendez ! Murmura le directeur. Il faut que quelqu'un envoi un message au ministre pour le prévenir…

- Monsieur Pettigrow ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall. Pouvons-nous vous demandé ça ?

- Oui professeur… Couina-t-il.

Et il partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

On continua notre course, suivant toujours Dumbledore.

On arriva enfin dans le Hall. Les « aurors » étaient là, discutant avec Linuris.

- Ah professeur Dumbledore, vous avez trouvé ? Demanda un type aux longs cheveux noir attaché en catogan avec un regard de tueur.

- Je l'ai trouvé et envoyé au Ministère ! ça vous fera gagner du temps ! Dit le directeur d'un ton anodin.

- QUOI ? S'écria l'homme.

McGonagall nous fit reculer. Et murmura de créer un bouclier quand ça allait commencer.

- Ben oui, pourquoi cela vous met-il si en colère ? Demanda Dumbledore.

L'homme était rouge de colère.

- Il a deviné … Grogna-t-il.

Il regarda les autres et ils sortirent leurs baguettes, y compris Linuris.

- Professeur Linuris ? Que faites-vous ? S'exclama McGonagall.

- Je me range du côté du plus fort et du pouvoir bien sûr ! Cria-t-il tel un dément. Vous n'imaginez pas les armes qu'il possède ! Il m'a promis richesse et gloire ! Je vais être Ministre de la Magie !

A peine ces paroles prononcées qu'il s'effondra, mort. Un énorme trou dans l'arrière du crâne…

- Damon ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Que faites-vous ici !

- Oh, je dois dire que depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue. L'odeur de ce sang si appétissant de ces enfants me hante ! Et je déteste qu'on me résiste, donc je viens me servir ! Ria-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves Damon !

Damon se retourna, étonné.

Mina était là. Arme à la main. Un regard plein de haine, canines légèrement dégainées.

- Tien la belle, tu viens danser ? Dit-il, un sourire en coin. C'est moi qui mène !

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Prochain chapitre samedi !**

**A vos reviews ! **


	27. Chapter 27 : Le début de la fin

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! désolé pour le retard, boulot boulot ^^' **

**Merci aux filles pour vos commentaires ! =) **

**Auteur : **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 27 : Le début de la fin.**

**POV Mina**

- Je t'attendais ! Dis Damon, un sourire en coin.

- Je suis là maintenant, alors viens me chercher… Dis-je, calme.

J'étais calme, prête, concentrée. J'avais envie de me battre. J'avais envie de le voir saigner…

J'enleva ma veste et pris le sabre dans mon dos. Je le regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

- Je te fais peur ? Demandais-je.

- Je réfléchis à quel membre je vais t'arracher en premier plutôt !

Sur ces mots, il courut vers moi d'une rapidité tel que je ne pus l'arrêter. Il me projeta 20mètres plus loin. Je me releva directement et arrêta à temps une nouvelle attaque. Il voulut me frapper au visage mais je lui envoya mon pied dans le sien lui brisant le nez.

Il grogna méchamment. Il remit son nez en place et revint à l'attaque. Il m'envoya son poing dans ma joue et d'un même mouvement je lui assena un coup de pied dans les côtes qui le projeta 10mètres.

J'entendais vaguement des cris plus loin mais j'étais trop concentré pour m'en occuper. Je savais qu'Albus était là donc je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour les garçons.

Damon m'assena un coup très violent dans l'estomac qui propulsa dans la forêt interdite, brisant plusieurs arbres au passage. Il sauta sur moi et serra ma gorge. Je serra ses poignets et ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- POURQUOI RIS-TU ? Hurla Damon, furieux.

- Tu attends que je suffoque ? Murmurais-je.

Ses yeux devinrent fous et grogna. Je lui donna un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes et il me lâcha. Je me mis au dessus de lui et le frappa autant que je le pouvais. Je lui brisa la mâchoire, de nouveau son nez et ses côtes. Je lui assénai le dernier coup avec toutes mes forces et toute ma haine, l'assommant. Il retomba inerte, corps ensanglanté.

Je me releva lentement, regardant l'homme que je haïssais tant. J'entendis des bruits derrière moi. Je me retourna et vit des acromentules arrivées, curieuses de l'activation inhabituelles de cette partie de la forêt.

- Je vous le laisse, prenez ça comme un cadeau pour le dérangement que j'ai pu causer. Dis-je, en m'inclinant légèrement vers elles.

Je retourna vers le parc lentement, laissant à mes côtes brisées de se ressouder. Je chercha mon arme que j'avais lâché mais ne la trouva pas. Une fois au parc, je fus choquée. J'avais complètement oublié la bataille avec les mangemorts.

Une 20ène de mangemorts se trouvaient devant les portes, envoyant des sorts à tout-va. Tous les professeurs défendaient les portes, Albus en tête. Je courus vers eux et sauta sur un mangemort au hasard, assommant par le même coup. Plusieurs se retournèrent, ne s'attendant pas à une attaque par derrière. Ils me lancèrent des avadas que j'évita en sautant à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux. En retombant, j'attrapa les mains de deux mangemorts et leurs brisa, leurs faisant lâcher leurs baguettes.

Les professeurs profitèrent de leurs inattention pour stupéfixier les mangemorts encore debout.

Albus s'approcha de moi et me sourit.

- Entière ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Il me semble… Dis-je. Où sont les garçons ?

- A l'intérieur, Mr Potter a été légèrement blessé. Ses amis prennent soin de lui.

J'alla à l'intérieur et vit les 3 amis près de l'escalier. James était allongé et Remus faisait un bandage à sa jambe.

Sirius courut vers moi en me voyant arriver. Il me serra fort dans ses bras.

- Par Merlin, tu n'as rien … Murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

Je respira son odeur à plein poumon. Mais en faisant ceci, je ne pus m'empécher de sentir l'odeur du sang de James.

Je me recula et regarda celui-ci.

- Un mangemort lui a lancé un sort de perforation. Remus la poussé mais le sort la quand même effleuré.

J'alla voir le blessé. En effet, le sang ne coulait déjà plus mais ses vêtements en étaient imprégner.

- Je préfère sortir… Dis-je en fixant la blessure.

Ma combativité et ma colère avait entrainé un besoin de chasser et je préférai ne pas tenter le diable.

Une fois sur le seuil, un léger vent me caressa le visage. Sirius me pris la main. On regarda le ciel noir parsemé d'étoile. Au loin, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de l'aurore.

- Je suis … complètement crevé ! Ria Sirius.

On éclata de rire. Les professeurs, qui ligotaient les mangemorts, nous regardèrent, mécontents.

On reprit un semblant de sérieux et je m'assis. Sirius fit de même et je posa ma tête contre son épaule. Il prit ma main et la caressa tendrement.

J'observa la forêt. Elle était calme. Claudia était enfin vengée. Claudia adorait les araignées… Elle devait rire de la façon dont il était mort.

- Mina ?

- Oui Albus ?

- Voudrais-tu interroger toi-même un des mangemorts ?

- Ont-ils dit où se trouvait le père de James ?

- Non, ils refusent bien évidemment…

Je me leva et m'approcha d'un des mangemorts. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns, une barbe d'une semaine et des petits yeux noirs haineux.

Je le pris par le col et le souleva au niveau de mon visage. Je fixa mon regard au sien. Il rigola… Je grogna, dévoilant mes dents. Je le lâcha et retourna vers Albus.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont trop habituer à protéger leur esprit contre Tom. Faudrait utiliser la manière forte … mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ça.

Albus me regarda, réfléchissant.

10minutes plus tard, des aurors arrivèrent. (Des vrais cette fois…)

- Il était temps ! Commentais-je à haute voie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le premier arrivé.

- Des mangemorts se sont fait passé pour des membres de votre section et se sont introduit dans l'école accompagné du vampire Damon. Et il s'est vu que le professeur Linuris était le responsable… Mais celui-ci a été tué par Damon ….Dis Albus.

- Damon ? Où est-il ? Il s'est échappé ?

- Non, il est en train de se faire grignoté par des amies. Dis-je.

- Bien, nous allons nous occuper de ceux-là … Messieurs, allons-y ! Dit l'auror à son équipe.

- Attendez ! Que comptez-vous faire d'eux ? Demandais-je.

- Les envoyer directement à Azkaban bien évidemment !

- Ils savent où est Robert Potter… Laissez-moi 30min avec l'un d'entre eux… Demandais-je.

- Non je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Nous ferons tout pour découvrir où il le détienne mais ne nous pouvons tolérer ce genre de pratique d'interrogatoire. Sur ce, au revoir.

Et ils partirent, emmenant avec eux les mangemorts.

Sirius revint près de moi et m'entoura de ses bras.

- Tu dis si je t'embête … Dit-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

- Hum…hum…

Je me retourna et le pris dans mes bras, enfuyant mon visage dans son cou. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta là mais je n'en avais cure.

Soudain, je sentis Sirius se raidir. Il me lâcha et me poussa sur le côté. Je me retourna et vit Sirius hurler. Damon le mordait à l'épaule, fou. Je resta une seconde pétrifié par l'image. Je me ressaisis et alla derrière Damon pour le mordre en plein cou. Il lâcha sa prise et moi la mienne. Je planta mes doigts dans sa blessure et lui arracha la tête.

Sirius s'effondra. Je me précipita sur lui. J'entendis les professeurs courirent vers nous.

- Sirius ! Répond-moi ! Suppliais-je.

- Mina … je croyais qu'il était mort … Murmura-t-il.

- Je l'ai cru aussi, il a dut se nourrir du sang des acromentules… je suis trop bête !…. M'énervais-je.

- ça fait un mal de chien… Dit-il, grimaçant.

Je regarda la blessure. Peur de devoir le faire…

- Je vais aspirer le venin Sirius… ça va faire un peu mal.

- Tu en es sûr Mina ? Demanda Albus qui venait d'arriver.

J'appliqua mes lèvres sur la blessure sans même lui répondre et aspira le sang contaminé ... _Bon Dieu….son sang est si délicieux… _J'ouvris les yeux et vit Sirius me regarder. Son regard bleu me regardait avec amour et peur … mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter….

….

….

**POV Sirius.**

Quelle journée … et quelle nuit ! Après-midi très calme, soirée angoissante et nuit sanglante…. Les lèvres de ma douce est le dernier souvenir que j'ai, aspirant le venin mais ne pouvant s'arrêter de boire… C'est donc ainsi que ça devait finir ? Tuer par la femme que j'aime … Qu'il en soit ainsi… J'étais bien là, au chaud….

Quelque chose effleura mon front… quelque chose de chaud….j'ouvris légèrement les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit. Je voulus mettre ma main devant mes yeux mais elle était bloquée. Je regarda à côté de moi et vit Mina allongé contre moi qui dormait. Des larmes de sang avaient séchées sur ses joues.

- Alors monsieur Black, comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh, inquiète.

- Bien, merci. Dis-je, la voie rauque. J'étais inconscient depuis longtemps ?

- 3jours ... Tenez buvez ça, ça va vous requinquer.

C'était une potion au goût de piment. Je toussa un bon coup et je vis plus clair.

- Merci

- Miss Cullen ne vous a pas quitté d'une semelle… Je n'ai pas le cœur à la réveiller, je dois dire…

Je la regarda dormir. Elle semblait si triste.

- On va la laisser dormir encore un peu. Dis-je. Elle ne devrait pas tardé à se réveiller.

Et en effet, elle ouvrit les yeux 2min plus tard. On se fixa pendant une bonne minute sans rien se dire. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demandais-je, caressant sa joue tendrement.

- J'ai failli te tuer Sirius… Dit-elle, la voie rauque.

- Mais tu ne la pas fait… Constatais-je. A moins que je sois au Paradis comme dise les moldus.

Je voulus l'embrasser mais elle se leva du lit brusquement.

- Tu ne comprends pas Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle commença à faire les cents pas devant mon lit, se tenant la tête.

- Arrête je te dis ! ça va ! Dis-je.

- Non ça ne va pas ! S'écria-t-elle. On ne peut pas… Je … Nous…

Je me leva, dissimulant une grimace de douleur. Je m'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se dégagea et continua sa ronde.

- Mina écoute moi … MINA ! Hurlais-je.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda choquée.

- Tu m'écoutes maintenant et tu vas arrêter de tourner ainsi tu vas me faire vomir ! Ordonnais-je.

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et elle me regarda. Des larmes coulèrent.

- Je t'aime et que tu es failli me tuer n'est pas de ta faute. Damon a failli me tuer mais non toi tu n'as pas hésité, tu m'as sauvé même si c'était hyper dur pour toi de te contrôler mais tu as su t'arrêter ! La preuve ! Je suis vivant, donc tu arrêtes tout de suite de culpabiliser. D'accord ?

Elle opina de la tête et essuya ses yeux.

- Désolé … la peur m'a rendu hystérique…

- Viens là …Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime... Murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi …

On se recoucha et Mina se rendormir dans mes bras.

1h plus tard, l'infirmière revint pour me donné une autre potion.

- Mme Pomfresh ? Savez-vous où est James ?

- Il a quitté l'infirmerie hier matin. Sa blessure n'était pas importante. Quant à vous, vous allez devoir rester quelques jours… Une morsure de vampire est longue à guérir…

- D'accord…

Je me rendormis et c'est la voie des mes amis qui me réveillèrent. Leurs voies et … une odeur … une odeur de chocolat !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et vit James et Remus assis à côté de mon lit en train de manger des chocogrenouilles….

- Tien, un revenant ! Commenta James.

- Salut les mecs, ça va ? Demandais-je. Où est Mina ?...

- ça va mieux pour moi. Dis James. Et Mina est partit prendre une douche.

- Ca c'est clair qu'il va bien. Rigola Remus. On ne peut mieux !

- Tais-toi ….

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

- Devine.. Rigola Remus. Je sens qu'il va neiger demain.

- Quoi Lily ? M'exclamais-je.

- Ouep, elle la soigné durant tout son séjour ici. C'était si mignon !

James le frappa avec un oreiller et on éclata de rire.

- Je suis content pour toi James ! Dis-je, sincère. Maintenant c'est au tour de Remus !

- Un jour … un jour… Murmura le concerné.

- Excusez-moi jeunes gens …

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Bonjour ! S'exclama James.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous monsieur Black ? Demanda le directeur.

- Bien mieux merci.

- Très bien. Dit-il en souriant. Mr Potter, je voudrais vous parler dans mon bureau. ..

- C'est à propos de mon père ? Demanda James.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.

- Vous pouvez le dire devant mes amis alors. Dit-il, fermement.

Le directeur resta dans le silence pendant 30sec, réfléchissant à la manière de l'annoncer.

- Il est mort n'est-ce pas ? Demanda James, devant le silence du professeur.

- Oui … Je suis navré James.

- Je m'en doutais un peu… Dit-il, ému. Etre aussi longtemps entre les griffes de ce salaud…

- Excusez-moi !

- Oui Pompom ? Demanda le directeur.

- Je dois emmener Mr Lupin …

- Oui c'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! S'exclama-t-il. A demain les gars ! Dormez bien !

Et il partit pour la cabane hurlante…

James partit une heure après pour allé souper. Mina revint et se recoucha à mes côtés. On s'endormit dans les bras de l'autre, paisible. J'espère au moins que les prochains mois vont être plus calme…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Reviews s'il vous plaitttttttt**

**Prochain chapitre demain soir !**


	28. Chapter 28 : Le calme après la tempête

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voilà un petit chapitre !**

**Elo-didie : réponse dans ce chapitre !**

**Becky-Butterfly : oui pour la fin je m'en suis aperçue en le relisant ce matin xD**

**Auteur: **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 28 : Le calme après la tempête. **

**POV Mina.**

L'histoire de l'attaque de Poudlard fut mise sous silence. L'incapacité des aurors ne devait pas être ébruitée… Les gens était déjà mort de peur, il ne fallait pas que les compétences sur la sécurité du Ministère prenne un coup…

28juin, salle commune Gryffondors.

J'étais assise sur le canapé, Sirius était allongé, sa tête sur mes jambes. James était dans le fauteuil à côté. Ils étaient fatigués de la nuit précédente (pleine lune).

- Tu lis quoi pour être si concentré ? Me demanda Sirius.

- Oh un livre sur la magie noire…Dis-je, en tournant la page.

- Pourquoi ? Grogna Sirius.

- Il faut bien connaitre son ennemi pour mieux le combattre.

- Elle a raison ... Commenta James.

- Mouais… Et qu'est ce que tu fais toi ? Demanda-t-il à James.

- Bah c'est la lettre du Ministère comme quoi Dumbledore est mon tuteur jusqu'au 5juillet, à mon anniversaire.

- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Demanda Sirius.

- Bah je vais peut-être rester quelque jours en plus ici…

- je vais m'occuper de ça, t'inquiète pas. Dis-je. Je vais demander à Albus que tu restes avec moi, ça sera mieux que dans ce château vide. On pourra retourner sur l'île si vous voulez.

- Oh ouais ça serais trop bien ! S'exclama Sirius. On va demander à Peter !

Le portail de la grosse dame pivota et dévoila un Remus fatigué.

- Salut chouchou ! S'exclama Sirius. Bien dormi ?

- Mouais… ça peut aller. Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Remus en s'essayant dans le fauteuil en face de Sirius et moi.

- On discutait des vacances, tu viendrais avec nous sur l'ile ? Demandais-je.

- Oui très volontiers ! S'écria-t-il. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester 2mois avec lui…. Et Peter ? il est où ?

- A la biblio, il a dit qu'il avait un truc important à faire…

Juste à ce moment, le concerné arriva. Un air victorieux sur le visage.

- J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai trouvé la dernière formule !

- De quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- La carte voyons ! S'écria-t-il.

Il sortit la carte de sa poche et la déposa sur la table basse.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Sirius en se redressant brusquement.

- Où tu as trouvé cette foutue formule ? Demanda James, en regardant la carte minutieusement.

- Dans un vieux bouquin de la réserve.

- C'est quoi cette carte ? Demandais-je, fermant mon propre livre.

- Regarde ! C'est une carte de l'école tout entière et complète. Les passages secrètes y sont aussi indiqués. Et là notre chère Quedver a trouvé la formule sur-ultime ! Elle indique toutes les personnes se trouvant dans Poudlard. Dit Sirius. Je jure solennellement que mes actions sont mauvaises ! Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

En effet, je la pris et le plan de Poudlard apparu et pleins de noms. Je vis Dumbledore dans la salle des professeurs avec Minerva. Je regarda au niveau de la tour gryffondors et vit les maraudeurs. Mon vrai nom y était même indiqué. Sirius regarda au dessus de moi.

- C'est qui ça Minéïsa ? Demanda Sirius. Je la connais pas celle là et …

Il me regarda, fronçant les sourcils. Je souris.

- Oui c'est moi mais chut ! Je voudrais que mon vrai nom soit gardé sous silence si ça ne vous dérange pas… Demandais-je.

- Euh d'accord.

- Vous avez vraiment cru que c'était mon vrai nom Wilhelmina ? Riais-je.

- A son époque, les noms étaient différents… Rappela Remus.

-Minéïsa … ça fait bisard. Dis James.

- Bon je vais aller voir Albus. Et pas de commentaires sur mon nom ou je vous enferme pendant deux mois ici !

Je me leva et alla dans la salle des professeurs où je trouva Albus et Minerva comme disait la carte.

- Bonjour Mina ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Albus.

- Oh calmement… Dis-je en me mettant devant l'âtre.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des papiers à remplir. Dis le professeur McGonagall.

- Bonne fin de journée professeur ! Dis-je.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais te demander si James pouvait partir avec moi et Sirius Black.

- Bien sur, je te fais confiance. Au fait, je voulais te demander. Est-ce que tu voudrais rester l'année prochaine ?

- Avec plaisir mon cher.

Je fixa les flammes.

- Albus… Repris-je. Pourquoi en voulaient-ils aux parents de James ? Je sais que tu le sais.

- Ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix… Et la mère de James était la secrétaire personnelle du Ministre et donc elle savait énormément de choses.

- Je vois… Bon je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux garçons.

- Bonne soirée ma belle !

Je retourna à la salle commune mais ils n'étaient plus là… J'huma l'air et suivi leurs traces vers les escaliers, ils étaient dans leur dortoir. Je décida de les laisser tranquille, entre maraudeurs.

Je retourna dans ma chambre et pris ma veste. Je fis demi-tour et alla dans le parc. Une fois arrivée aux grandes portes, je resta dans l'ombre et pris une cigarette.

- Bonjour Miss Cullen !

- Oh bonjour Lily, comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu là toute seule ?

- Oh je me promenais.

- Tu m'as pas l'air d'être heureuse de rentrer chez toi… Commentais-je.

- Pas vraiment, c'est vrai. Je suis heureuse de revoir mes parents mais ma sœur …

Je souris.

- Si tu veux, je peux arranger ça pour une durée déterminée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ben, on part en vacances sur une île dans les Seychelles.

- On ?

- Les maraudeurs et moi. Si tu veux, tu peux nous accompagner. Ça ferait plaisir à James. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Demandais-je.

- Je ..je n'ai pas peur.

- Tu aimes James non ? On est entre fille tu peux tout me dire, je dirais rien !

- Oui … oui je suis amoureuse de lui … Murmura-t-elle. Mais toutes ces années, il m'a tourné en bourrique ! Il faisait le gamin et je le réprimandais tout le temps, allant même à s'insulter mais …

- Mais il a changé maintenant. Continuais-je. C'était des activités de son âge, c'est normal. Son amour pour toi l'a fait murir. Il a dut décider entre toi et ses farces. Il t'a choisi donc tu n'as plus de raison de lui résisté. Laisse-toi allé Lily ! Il faut être égoïste parfois !

- Vous savez, depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, je me suis promis d'être la meilleure. Je suis née moldu et ce n'est pas facile parfois. J'ai toujours voulu montrer que les nées moldus savaient faire de la magie ! Mais maintenant…

- Tu commences à en avoir marre..

- Oui …

On s'assit sur les marches, regardant les élèves s'amuser.

- Vous avez raison ! S'exclama Lily après plusieurs minutes de silence. Je veux être égoïste !

- Dortoir Gryffondors ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Hey Lily ne lui dit pas pour les vacances ! on va lui faire la surprise !

- D'accord !

Et elle s'en alla en courant.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Sirius vint me retrouver.

- Tu as parlé à Lily ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Elle a sauté sur James. Ria-t-il. Remus a parié que tu lui avais parlé et moi j'ai parié qu'elle avait pris une drogue…. Je vais lui devoir 5Galions …

Je souris.

- Vous avez demandé à Peter pour les vacances ? Demandais-je.

- Oui mais il ne pourra pas. Il part un moi en Italie et un moi en Amérique.

- Dommage…

- Tien bonjour les jeunes ! S'exclama une grosse voie.

- Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez vous ?

- Oh très bien merci ! Dit-il, tout sourire. Oh Miss Cullen, j'ai retrouvé un sabre dans la forêt. Il ne serait pas à vous ?

- Oui surement, je l'ai perdu … la dernière fois.

- D'accord ! Je vais vous le chercher !

Il partit vers sa cabane en sifflant.

- Au fait, ils en ont fait quoi du corps de Damon ? Demanda Sirius. Vu que j'étais inconscient…

- T'inquiète pas, il est bien mort. Albus la brûlé. Le seul vampire dont tu dois avoir peur maintenant c'est …

- C'est ? demanda-t-il, écarquillant les yeux.

- Moi ! Dis-je en riant.

- Oh par Merlin ! J'ai peur !

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

Deux jours plus tard, on partit tous les trois pour l'ile. Rien n'avait changé, personnes n'était venu. Le sable était toujours aussi blanc, les palmiers, et la splendide villa était là.

Je respira l'air marin, appréciant la douce chaleur du soleil.

… _C'est parti pour deux mois de vacances !..._

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Prochain chapitre demain soir !**

**{* Attention jeunes gens ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fic ! mais … il y a une suite ! Je vous indiquerais le nom demain ^^ *}**

**A vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! **

***Mouark***


	29. Chapter 29 : Anniversaire et teintures

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Bon alors finalement ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier mais l'avant-dernier ! **

**Merci à Elo-didie 3**

**Becky-Butterfly : t'inquiète pas, cette histoire n'est que le début ! J'ai encore pleins d'idées en tête ! haha !**

**Auteur: **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 29 : Anniversaire et teintures.**

**POV Mina.**

Les premiers jours furent calmes. James broyait du noir dès qu'il était inactif. Sa Lily lui manquait. On essaya de le distraire mais à la moindre inactivité il recommençait à déprimer.

On était sur la plage. Sirius et James se battait dans l'eau. Remus était partit chercher quelques affaires chez lui.

Je vis au loin, un hibou foncer vers nous. Vers moi plus précisément. Il atterrit à côté de moi et je pris la lettre. C'était une lettre de Lily, je devais aller la chercher demain matin vers 6h, heure de Londres. J'en avais parlé qu'à Remus. Sirius a une trop grande langue …

- C'est une lettre de qui ? Me cria Sirius.

- Personne ! Tu es trop curieux !

James en profita pour lui plongé la tête sous l'eau.

C'est en riant que je retourna à l'intérieur. Il était presque 12h, je commença donc à préparer le dîner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius vint dans la cuisine. Il m'enlaça la taille et m'embrassa la nuque, caressa mes bras.

- Je te dirais rien … Dis-je, souriante.

- J'ai même plus le droit de te faire des câlins sans raison aucune ? Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il caressa mon ventre et descendis ses mains… Je ferma les yeux et frémis de plaisir. Je me retourna et l'embrassa violemment, le plaquant contre le mur. Je lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur et sourit.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de la trouver, je l'ai brûlé…

Je l'embrassa sur le nez et reprit où j'en étais.

- Tu es une vrai diablesse … Me susurra-t-il.

- Juste un peu ! Riais-je.

Il sortit la tête à l'extérieur et cria à James qu'il pouvait rentrer.

- ça n'a pas marché ? Demanda James.

- Hum … non … Bouda-t-il.

Je ris.

Remus arriva 5min plus tard. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et il sourit.

- Hé ho ! on ne drague pas ma femme le chiot ! Dis Sirius en nous regardant.

- Arrête un peu, on rigole ! Ris Remus.

- Mouais…

J'alla l'embrasser et leurs servit à manger.

L'après-midi fut sous le signe du repos. Les garçons firent la sieste et j'alla nager un peu. Quand je revins, il était presque 17h. Les garçons jouaient au volley. Finalement, ils aiment ce jeu.

- Alors ce jeu n'est plus si débile à ce que je vois ! Dis-je en m'approchant.

- C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas faire de Quidditch sinon … Dis Sirius.

- C'est cela oui…

Le soir venu, les garçons jouèrent à la bataille explosive jusqu'à 2h du matin. Mon réveilla vibra. Il était 7h30. Sirius grogna.

- Pourquoi ta mis ce foutu réveille ! Grogna-t-il dans l'oreiller.

- Je vais chasser un peu. Mentis-je.

- Hum …

Je l'embrassa sur le front. Je sortis de la chambre, prenant une robe au passage. Je me dirigea vers la cuisine, encore un peu endormie, et mis ma robe au dessus de ma nuisette.

Je prépara du café et des toasts. Une fois fini, je transplana dans la rue de Lily. La rue était encore endormie. Je m'approcha de la porte et toqua. Lily vint m'ouvrir quasi directement.

- Waw tu étais derrière la porte ou quoi ! Riais-je

- Quasi ! Je suis prête ! On peut y allé !

La maison était silencieuse.

- Tien tes parents sont partis en vacances. Tu aurais pu venir plus tard si tu devais partir avec eux.

- Ils … Non ce n'est pas grave. Allons-y !

Elle était bisard. Un peu trop joyeuse…

On transplana dans la cuisine. Les garçons dormaient encore.

- Tu veux déjeuner ? Ou te recoucher ? Demandais-je. Les garçons se lèvent vers 10-11h généralement.

- Me recoucher me semble une bonne idée.

Je l'accompagna à sa chambre et retourna à la mienne. J'enleva ma robe et me glissa sous le drap. Sirius bougea et me pris dans ses bras. Il embrassa ma joue.

- Tien d'habitude tu es tiède quand tu viens de te nourrir…

- Hum…

Je ferma les yeux. Soudain, j'eu un fou rire.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ris ?

- Rien, j'ai eu une vision. Riais-je.

- Laquelle ?

- James était en train de déjeuner et Lily arrivait en nuisette. James recrachant son café par le nez.

- Tu as de drôles de vision… Commenta-t-il.

Je ris pour toute réponse.

- Toi tu n'as pas été chassé … Dit-il après quelques minutes.

Je me redressa et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Je le regarda dans les yeux, sérieuse. Quel meilleur moyen de distraire un homme de son but que les sentiments…

- Arrête, tu me donnes des idées malsaines quand tu me regardes ainsi… Dit-il.

- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? Dis-je embrassant son cou et me frottant contre lui lentement.

- Euh... Ba…

Je lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

- Oh p…Mina….

Je descendis mes baisers sur son torse. Caressant ses bras sensuellement. Quand j'arriva vers son nombril, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il me prit par les épaules et me coucha sur le dos et se mis au dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa passionnément, caressant mes cuisses. J'enroula une jambe autour de lui. Il caressa mes fesses tout en m'embrassa le cou. J'enroula mes bras autour de sa nuque et me colla encore plus à loin. Il enleva ma nuisette, baisa son boxer et me pénétra. Il accéléra de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'on atteint tous les deux l'orgasme. Il retomba sur moi, son cœur battant la chamade.

J'entendis vaguement des bruits dans la maison. Je ferma la porte à distance d'un geste de la main. Je remonta le drap sur nous et l'entoura de mes bras.

On se rendormit. Je me réveilla une heure plus tard environ. Je me leva doucement, ne réveillant pas mon homme. Je mis des sous-vêtements et une robe en coton blanche. Je me recoiffa vite fait et alla dans la cuisine.

Remus et James était en train de déjeuné, la tête complètement endormit.

- Je serais curieuse de vous voir avec la gueule de bois … Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- Personnellement, j'ai été réveillé par un coup dans le mur …Dis Remus.

- Oups désolé ! Dis-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

James laissa sa tête tomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé si tu es encore si fatigué ? Demandais-je.

- Aucune idée, je n'avais plus envie d'être dans mon lit …

- Comme si il allait se passer quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

- Ouais …

- Etrange … Commenta Remus en me souriant.

5min plus tard, j'entendis des pas légers dans le couloir.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle, timide.

- Bonjour Lily ! Bien dormi ? Demandais-je.

- Oui merci …

- Viens assis toi ! Dis Remus en montrant la chaise à côté de lui.

James avait toujours sa tête sur la table.

- Tu crois qu'il dort ? Demandais-je à Remus.

- C'est possible … Répondit-il.

- Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose Lily ? Demandais-je.

- Du thé, si vous avez …

- Tutoie-moi s'il te plait ! Et oui bien sûr, tien.

Je lui versa une tasse et James redressa la tête. Regarda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non ce n'est pas un rêve James… Dit Remus.

- Lily ? Tu es vraiment là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Visiblement ! Ria-t-elle.

Il se leva de sa chaise brusquement et la serra dans ses bras.

On rigola.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Cria-t-on en cœur.

Je sortis un gâteau que j'avais préparé la veille et alluma les bougies d'un claquement de doigts. James les souffla et nous remercia.

Sirius arriva peu après. Torse nu et en pantalon de survêtement.

Il grogna un joyeux anniversaire à James en tapant dans le dos de celui-ci et alla chercher du café près de l'évier, nous tournant le dos.

- Hé ben di donc ! C'est sexy cette blessure ! Commenta Remus.

- C'est de l'amour sauvage ! Ria James, euphorique.

Je leva les yeux et vit que je l'avais griffé dans le dos…

- Oups … Dis-je.

- De quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Tu as une belle griffure dans le dos ! Ria James.

- Que veux-tu ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est la signature de ma belle ! C'est une vrai tigresse…

Il se frotta les yeux et s'assit à côté de moi. Il regarda Lily pendant 30sec.

- Ok, la lettre… le réveille ce matin … je fais le lien maintenant … Marmonna-t-il. Bonjour Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci !

La semaine passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'étais dans le salon avec Lily pendant que les garçons s'amusaient dehors.

- Au fait Lily, ce n'est pas que tu me dérange tout au contraire mais tu dois rentrer quand chez toi ? Demandais-je, en feuilletant un magazine moldu.

- Ben … euh … je n'ai pas de limite, on va dire…

Je fronça les sourcils.

- Tu devrais quand même prévenir tes parents que tu restes encore un peu ici… Conseillais-je.

Son regard devint triste et les larmes lui monta aux yeux.

- Lily ? Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Rien …

- Hum …

Les garçons arrivèrent, sérieux.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur avec ce temps magnifique ! S'exclama Sirius. N'est ce pas les mecs ?

Remus et James acquiesça, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ils s'approchèrent de nous avec un regard malicieux… Sirius me prit dans ses bras et James prit Lily.

- Que …

- Remus pourrais-tu ?

- Bien sur ! Répondit celui en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Regardez comme il fait beau ! S'écria James.

Arrivée à 4mètres de l'eau, ils s'élancèrent et nous lança dans l'eau …

Je venais de faire mes cheveux ….

- SIRIUS !

- JAMES !

- Je vous avais prévenu que ça serait une mauvaise idée … Dit Remus en se cachant derrière un arbre.

Les deux complices étaient morts de rire. Je regarda Lily et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- On va voir si c'est marrant … Dit Lily.

Celle-ci prit sa baguette, lança un sort de mutisme et les ligota, Remus y comprit. Je les traina à l'intérieur et les assis sur des chaises dans la salle de bain. Lily leurs versa de l'eau glacée sur la tête pendant que j'allais dans ma chambre. Je revins 30sec plus tard avec 3potions et un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

- On va voir si c'est marrant de se moquer de nos coiffures … Dis-je en versant la première potion sur la tête de Sirius.

Lily s'occupa de James et je finis avec Remus.

- Il faut attendre 5min environ. Dis-je.

5min plus tard, on fut prise d'un fou rire. Les cheveux des garçons devinrent rose bonbon…

- MAGNIFIQUE ! Riais-je.

- Maintenant on est quitte ! Dit Lily en tapant dans ma main.

Les garçons nous en voulurent pendant toute la journée. Surtout qu'on avait fait des photos ! Il faudrait que je les cache dans un lieu sûr… La teinture dura une semaine, pour le grand plaisir de Lily et moi !

On était fin aout, Lily était toujours avec nous. Je me posais de sérieuses questions sur ses parents. Elle n'avait pas envoyé de hiboux, rien. Lily n'avait pas assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler. Mais James pourrait lui …

J'alla le voir à la cuisine. Il s'était levé en premier et était en train de déjeuner.

- Bonjour humain.

- Bonjour vampire.

Je pris un de mes thermo dans l'armoire et but une gorgée de sang.

- Dit moi James, as-tu vu l'étrange comportement de Lily ?

- Tu parles de son silence sur la question de ses parents ?

- Oui, elle ne parle pas d'eux. N'envoie aucuns hiboux. Je pensais qu'elle était proche de sa famille pourtant…

- Ouais j'ai vu. Je comptais lui en parler tout à l'heure. Dit-il.

- Surtout que… Dis-je.

- que quoi ?

- Ben, quasiment tous les soirs… je l'entends pleurer… Dis-je. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ça dut être grave…

James sembla soucieux.

- Et toi ça va ? Demandais-je en allant m'assoir à côté de lui.

- Oui… Oui bon ok… ils me manquent …Votre présence à tous, m'aide énormément mais je dois dire qu'une fois dans mon lit …

Je me leva et le prit dans mes bras. Je le sentis sangloter légèrement.

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je lui fis un signe de tête et il fit demi-tour.

On resta 15min ainsi. Il me raconta ses rêves et des souvenirs de ses parents.

- Je m'excuse … je n'aurais pas dut te raconter ces trucs idiots…Dit-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si ça peut te faire du bien. Dis-je en lui frottant le dos.

- Merci belle sœur ! Sourit-il.

Il alla dans sa chambre, me laissant seule dans la cuisine. Sa dernière phrase m'avait laissé bouche bée. Belle sœur ? Il me considérait comme une … amie. Ça me faisait bisard, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Je souris et alla retrouver mon homme.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Prochain chapitre demain soir !**

**Bisous les p'tits chatons !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait ! Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup ces derniers temps :'(**


	30. Chapter 30 : Fin des vacances

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Dernier chapitre ! **

**Merci à Elo-didie 3**

**Auteur: **Lili-black89

**Spoilers : **J'essayerai de respecter toutes les données fournies par les sept livres, mais il peut arriver à ce que j'en oublie ou en change. Cette fic ne respectera peut-être pas le déroulement des 7 livres.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf l'héroïne et quelques personnages de mon propre cru.

**Résumé : **Mina, vampire, va devenir gardienne du parc et de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. La tâche semble facile comme ça mais quelques événements vont lui compliquer la tâche.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Chapitre 30 : Fin des vacances**

Le soir même, j'entraina Remus et Sirius dans le salon prétextant vouloir jouer un peu. James alla se promener sur la plage seule avec Lily.

- Tu veux jouer à quoi … Demanda Sirius.

- Hum je ne sais pas …

Remus rigola.

- Action ou vérité ? Demanda Sirius.

- Pourquoi pas… du moment que tu n'exagères pas sur les actions cette fois… Dit Remus, méfiant.

- Je vais essayer ! Rigola Sirius. Ça te va ma belle ?

- Oui ok !

On s'assit autour de la table basse et on écrivit des actions sur des bouts de papier et les mit dans une casquette.

- Prépare toi au pire … Me murmura Remus pour que seule moi l'entende.

Je souris.

- Bon, je commence ! S'exclama Sirius. Remus ! action ou vérité ?

- Vérité…

- Tu n'es pas marrant …Bon, as- tu … euh … déjà embrasser une fille ?

- Oui …

- Et tu nous en pas parlez ! S'écria-t-il, vexé.

- Ben c'est juste une fois. Un truc de vacances sans importance.

- Mina ! Dis Remus. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité !

- As-tu déjà …embrassé une fille, tien !

- Piqueur de question ! Ria Sirius.

- Oui, même plusieurs. Répondis-je.

Sirius me regarda fixement.

- Bon, ok… je me calme. Bafouilla-t-il, les joues rosies.

- Bon c'est à moi … Dis-je. Hum, Sirius. Action ou vérité ?

- Action bien sûr ! Dit-il en plongeant sa main dans la casquette.

Il prit un papier et le lut …

- Boire un verre d'alcool Cu sec…. Ça c'est toi qui l'as écrit ! Me dit-il.

- Même pas !

- J'avoue c'est moi ! Rigola Remus. Mina tu as le choix de la boisson.

- On va rigoler ! Riais-je.

Je monta et trouva une des bouteilles verte que j'avais acheté en allant faire des courses, quelques semaines auparavant. Je pris un verre dans la cuisine et versa un demi verre à mon homme.

- A la tienne ! Dis-je.

Il renifla le contenu et but une gorgée qu'il avala avec difficulté.

- Oh nom d'un trool ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Me demanda-t-il, la voie rauque.

- De l'absinthe ! Rigolais-je.

- Waw ça c'est de la boisson ! Dit-il avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée qui provoqua la même réaction.

- Tu veux goûter Rem' ? Demandais-je.

- Euh je sais pas … je ne tiens pas trop l'alcool…

- Allez Rem' ! une gorgée ! ça fait rien ! regarde je suis normal ! Dit Sirius en lui tendant son verre.

….

**POV James**

Le soleil était en train de se coucher.

- Bon ! Remus, Sirius ! venez avec moi ! Je veux jouer ! S'exclama Mina.

Ils se levèrent sans poser de question. Me laissant seul avec Lily.

On resta plusieurs minutes dans le silence, admirant le magnifique spectacle.

- On pourrait se promener, si ça te dit ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, d'accord !

On se prit la main et on longea l'eau. On se promena pendant un bon quart d'heure. On alla s'assoir sur un gros rocher.

- On s'inquiète pour toi Lily … Dis-je.

- Hum … il faut pas …

- Tu t'es disputé avec tes parents ? Demandais-je.

Son regard se voila…

- Non …

- Alors pourquoi tu fais tant de mystères ?

- Quand le train est arrivé à la gare de King Cross le 31. J'ai attendu plusieurs minutes mais ils n'arrivaient pas. J'ai pensé à une panne ou je ne sais quoi. 2h après, j'ai décidé de rentré chez moi. Pétunia était là et elle ne savait pas où ils étaient. J'ai envoyé un hibou mais ils ne répondirent pas. Le lendemain matin, des membres du Ministère sont venus à la maison… Il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts dans Londres la veille durant laquelle il y a eu une énorme explosion. Tuant une 30ène de moldus et 10sorciers.

- Tes parents …

- étaient parmi ces 30 personnes.

J'avais pensé à tout, sauf à ça …

- Je n'étais pas prête à en parler … Je suis désolé. Reprit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser …

Je la pris dans mes bras où elle y versa ses larmes. Je lui murmura des mots réconfortant en lui frottant le dos.

- Heureusement que je t'ai … Dit-elle. Que je _vous_ ai …

- Oui, on est ta deuxième famille désormais ! Enfin si tu le veux … Famille un peu bisard faut l'avouer … Un vampire, un loup-garou, un rat, un Black et un bigleux ! Tu seras la plus normal d'entre nous !

Elle rit.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Il commence à faire noir… Demandais-je.

- Non, j'ai envie de rester encore un peu. Regarde ce ciel ! Dit-elle en se couchant dans le sable.

Je me coucha à côté d'elle, perdant toute notion du temps.

Lorsque je me réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Lily était dans mes bras. On s'était endormi… Je décida de la réveillé. Pas qu'il faisait froid mais ce n'était pas trop confortable…

Je lui caressa la joue, murmurant son nom.

- Lily jolie, réveille-toi ….

- Hum …

- On sera mieux dans nos lits. Viens on rentre.

Elle se leva avec difficulté. Je regarda ma montre, il était 4h30 du matin …

On retroussa chemin lentement, encore endormis.

On entendit des bruits sourds venant de la maison. On se regarda, inquiet. On accéléra le pas et vit toutes les lumières allumées dans la villa. De la musique était à fond et faisait trembler les vitres.

On ouvrit la porte, découvrant un spectacle des plus …étrange…

Remus était mort de rire couché sur le tapis du salon, torse nu avec son t-shirt enveloppé autour de sa tête. Mina avait les cheveux roses et dansait en titubant. Sirius, lui, chantait (faux) sur une chanson moldue … (Queen - 'Another One Bites the Dust') debout sur la table basse et une bouteille de whisky à la main….

Lily éclata de rire. Remus se redressa en entendant le rire celle-ci. Un sourire agar et les yeux défoncés.

- Ils sont complètement pétés … Commentais-je. On les laisse seul quelques heures et voilà le résultat !

La musique changea pour une plus rythmée. Mina se mit à sauter sur le canapé et Sirius dansa de façon … tout à fait ridicule…

- Oh Jamsie et Lililouette ! S'exclama Remus en se levant avec difficulté. Vous voulez goûtez ? Gader' ! ça me fait rien !

Il nous tendit une bouteille verte à moitié vide.

- Oh et puis pourquoi ! S'exclama Lily. Une gorgée ça ne peut pas faire de mal !

Elle prit la bouteille et but une gorgée… La réaction fut immédiate. Elle toussa violemment en grimaçant.

- Wow ! c'est pas du whisky ça ! Grimaça-t-elle. C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Remus.

- De. ..euh … de lakrinte ! Bafouilla-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur le sol,… endormit.

Sirius éclata de rire à la vue de la scène.

- Sirius c'est quoi ça ? Demandais-je.

Il avait des dessins sur le torse. Un arc de cercle tourné vers le haut avec un trait vers le bas coupé par deux traits horizontaux. Un peu plus bas, un trait vertical était barré de deux traits oblique.

- Oh ouais ! C'est ma chérie qui me l'a fait ! c'est beau hein !

Mina dansait toujours sur le canapé comme en transe.

- Bon je vais aller me coucher moi … Dis Lily, en baillant. Amusez vous bien ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Merci de m'abandonner … Grognais-je.

Elle rigola pour toute réponse.

- Mina, Sirius vous devriez aller dormir … Ou au moins baisser le son…

- DORMIR ! S'exclama Mina.

- Oh ouais dormir ! Acquiesça Sirius.

Celui-ci se coucha sur la table du salon de tout son long et s'endormit immédiatement.

Mina, quant à elle, s'approcha de moi, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je vois un fash vert … Murmura-t-elle. Un cri… une larme…

Elle me caressa la joue, les yeux lointains.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demandais-je.

Elle eu un éclat de lucidité et rigola.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ria-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée ! Je vais me coucher ! Décréta-t-elle sans demander de réponse.

Elle but une longue gorgée de la bouteille verte et fit quelque chose que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire… Elle marcha sur le mur et se coucha … sur le plafond. Pas de pesanteur … J'oubli souvent qu'elle est un vampire…

**POV Sirius.**

Quelle nuit …

Lorsque je me réveilla, je fus frappé par une violente douleur à la tête. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. La lumière du soleil empirait la douleur… Et le pire était la nausée… Je me redressa et tomba du lit…ah bah non de la… table ?

- Oula … Grognais-je.

Je me leva lentement pour ne pas empirer mon mal de crane et me dirigea vers la cuisine. En cours de chemin, je trébucha sur quelque chose d'imposant… Remus… Celui-ci ne se réveilla même pas…

C'est en grognant que je repris mon chemin. Lily s'y trouvait déjà, buvant une tasse de thé.

- Bonjour Sirius ! Ria-t-elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

Je grogna pour toute réponse et alla m'assoir en face d'elle. Elle me servit une tasse de café que je bus avec un léger dégout.

- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Demanda-telle.

- Euh pas trop… on a comme à jouer à action ou vérité puis j'ai du boire un verre. Mina m'a servit de l'absinthe et puis Remus en a but. Et puis, plus rien…

- Hum … Ben je ne sais pas vraiment non plus vu qu'on est revenu à la fin de votre beuverie mais je peux te dire que tu as un magnifique tatouage fait par Mina et que tu as chanté en dansant sur la table basse. Mina a les cheveux roses et Remus était complètement stone.

Je regarda mon torse et vint des drôles de signes…

- Mina … les cheveux roses … Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? je l'ai pas vu dans le salon…

- Euh je ne sais pas non plus… Je vous ai laissé avec James. Lui doit le savoir.

Celui-ci arriva 5minutes plus tard et sourit en me voyant.

- Bon réveil ? Rigola-t-il.

- Va-y rigole… Où est Mina ? Demandais-je.

- Oh dans le salon.

- Non, elle n'y était pas quand je me suis levé…

- Ta regardé au dessus de ta tête ?

J'alla dans le salon et regarda au plafond… Mina, les cheveux rose, dormait, allongé sur le dos.

- Amour ? tu es bien la haut ? Demandais-je, amusé.

Elle grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle jura et tomba sur le sol.

- Nom de Zeus ! Qu'est ce que je foutais là-haut ?

- Oh, ta dis que tu allais te coucher alors ta grimpé… Répondis James qui m'avait suivi.

Remus se réveilla une heure plus tard, avec la même gueule de bois que moi. Mina ressentait presque rien, les effets se dissipant très vite.

Les derniers jours de vacances se passèrent dans la rigolade et à une vitesse …. Mais le dernier jour, la déprime nous atteint. Mina avais demandé à Albus si nous pouvions allé à l'école la veille au soir de la rentrée et il avait bien sûr accepté ne voyant pas d'objection.

- Pourquoi on n'a que deux mois de vacances ! Gémis-je.

Mina rigola. On était dans notre chambre et elle faisait sa valise.

- L'année prochaine, on reviendra. Une année passe vite. Sourit-elle.

Je fis la moue.

- Dernière année … Soupirais-je.

- Que comptes-tu faire après ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On va intégrer l'école des aurors avec James. On a toujours voulu faire ça !

Elle finit sa valise et on sortit de la chambre. On alla dans le salon où les autres étaient déjà prêts.

- Vous n'avez rien oublié ? Demanda Mina.

- Non…

On transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Le château magnifique nous accueillit de toute sa beauté.

On contempla la vue pendant une bonne minute.

- C'est parti pour notre dernière année … Dis Remus, triste.

- Ouais, une année d'ignorance avant d'entré dans la vraie vie… et quelle vie … Dis Lily.

Je lui pris la main de Mina et on se dirigea vers le château… Profiter de notre dernière année de liberté…

_**The end …. for the moment! **__***snif***_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Bon alors voilà le dernier chapitre de ce … chapitre ! 259 pages word quand même …**

**L'histoire va se composer de 3 parties : Celle-ci est bien évidemment la première … **

**La suite s'intitulera Moon of blood II **

**(je ne trouvais pas d'autre titre… fin soit !)**

**Je vais le commencer demain soir, j'espère que mes lecteurs me suivront =)**

**Voilà le lien de la suite ! .net/s/6753287/1/Moon_of_Blood_II**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! **

**! Big bisous !**


End file.
